A New Pureblood
by Amaterasu Minori
Summary: When Zero Kiryu fights Kaname in order to 'save' Yuki, he becomes gravely injured. Aido and Maria become involved in the fight and Maria gets injured. They get involved with a group of people who say that one of them is actually a Pureblood! Is it actually true? -I kind of gave more detail now in this updated summary. Please read this story and review! It's unique.-
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not in no way own Vampire Knight. Either way, enjoy the story! :)**

Chapter 1- The Beginning

"Aido! Make sure Maria is safe." Zero said as Aido nodded.

Aido ran to where Maria had collapsed. He picked her up. She weakly opened her eyes and she began to look around.

"No, Aido let me go. Zero. I must help Zero."

"Shh, Kiryu ordered me to keep you somewhere safe. You'll see him soon enough."

Maria looked at Zero. His purple eyes were steady as he said, "I promise we'll meet again."

She smiled and closed her eyes. Aido looked at Zero. "Try not to get yourself killed and make sure to get Yuki Cross back safely. I don't agree with what Kaname-Sama is doing. He **will** use Yuki if he has to, to use her to complete his mission. He even has Ruka and Akatsuki doing things for him."

Zero nodded. "I'll stop Kaname and I will get Yuki. And if I don't make it, will you kill Kaname for me?"

Aido looked away; his eyes were dark. "I don't know."

"Even though he killed your father, you are still loyal to him."

"I am loyal to Yuki Cross. I no longer follow orders from Kaname Kuran-Sama."

Zero nodded, "Take Maria away then and do not come back to get me for whatever reason."

Aido ran off, carrying Maria. Zero ran to where he had last seen Yuki. He had to take her away. Kuran would only use her and she would be happy to be of use, but he didn't want that for her. He had hoped that she would have been happy with Kaname and that Kaname would have stopped planning. He had been wrong and he felt horrible. He saw her. Her back was turned to him. Her hair was loose and she was looking at something. Bats flew around, flapping and screeching. He could see Kuran standing. Kuran looked at Yuki, holding up his hand to her.

Zero screamed to Yuki. "Yuki!"

She turned around and faced him. She looked confused at first and then she smiled. "Ze-" The black bats attacked her. She flew upwards and she flipped. Artemis transformed and she landed on her feet. "Wha-"

"Yuki! Look out!" He yelled to her. He ran with the Bloody Rose in hand.

Kaname took Yuki by the waist and he looked at Zero cruelly. "You are no longer needed."

"Kuran!" He screamed. "Let Yuki Go!"

"Kiryu, you are no longer needed to act as Yuki's shield. I have come to take her away."

"Yuki!" Zero shot at one of the bats. The bat turned to blood and it fell to the ground like rain.

Kaname placed his hand on Yuki's forehead.

"Kaname, what are you doing? Brother! Let go." Yuki squirmed and then she became limp.

"Yuki." Kaname's face softened and he placed her on the ground gently. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want you to see what would happen next."

Zero aimed at Kaname. Kaname chuckled softly. "Kiryu, you can't kill me."

Zero stayed silent. Kaname smiled and continued, "If you kill me, Yuki will go sad with grief."

"What's the difference if you are going to kill me?" Zero responded, his eyes narrowing.

Kaname smiled gracefully. "Yuki has already chosen to be with me. The night when you two killed Rido, she left with me. She loves **me**. **I** will make her forget you, Hunter."

Kaname raised his hand. The rocks on the ground floated and with speed, they flew towards Zero. Zero dodged them. He winced when one struck him in the stomach. Blood ran and fell in droplets on the ground.

"This is the end of the distinguished Kiryu line. Goodbye, Zero Kiryu."

"No," was all Zero could say as a sword ran through his stomach. It was a Hunter's weapon. Kaname's hand was already melting. Zero stared at the sword surprised. More blood fell on the ground. He coughed. Kaname let go of the sword, his expression the same.

"You will not harm Yuki." Zero said, softly. Blood dripped down from his mouth. It streaked his chin and his hands were covered with his own blood.

"I do not intend to. My plan is to create a place where she will be safe and for that Purebloods must die." Kaname said walking away. He picked Yuki up. She was limp in his arms. A tear ran down her cheek. Kaname left and the bats disappeared with him.

Zero took the sword from his stomach. He coughed and fell to the ground. He looked up in the sky. It was blue. Not a single cloud in the sky. His vision became foggy and black spots covered it. A girl appeared above him.

Her skin was brown and her hair was black. It was short and curly. She looked at him. "You are who my Master spoke of. You are Zero Kiryu?"

He weakly said, "Yes".

She kneeled down. She was expressionless when she said, "You are my new Master. I shall save you if you wish it."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be saved?"

"If you mean do I want to live then the answer is," Yuki's face flashed through his mind, "yes."

She nodded and disappeared from his line of sight. Zero painfully gasped. He sat up and leaned against the wall. He raised his hand to cover his eyes and saw that it was starting to turn to dust. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe. He heard her come and he opened his eyes.

"Kiryu-Sama. Take this." She showed him a bottle that held something blue.

"What is it?"

"It shall heal you except while you heal you will have no memories of this life." She looked at him, her black eyes full of wonder. "Is that okay with you?"

"It's okay. I want to forget." He took the contents of the bottle. His vision seemed to clear and everything was sharp.

"What's your name?" He asked and watched her expression change. It was cautious. "It's okay. You can make up a name."

"It's Emiko."

Zero nodded and then the pain hit him. He screamed in pain. His vision became black and her face was the only thing on his mind. Yuki. He screamed again. The pain became unbearable. He closed his eyes and winced. He could hear Yuki's soft tinkling laughter. He tried to breathe; his breaths came out in short puffs in the cold air. He could hear Emiko speaking and so he opened his eyes.

"Kiryu-Sama, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He choked out the words with difficulty.

His vision began to blur. He closed his eyes again. Her face appeared. He opened his eyes unable to believe that she was really there. Her soft brown eyes looked at him kindly. She was smiling at him. He smiled back and as he did, everything became black and still.

**This is my first story so I would appreciate some feedback. Thank you in advance! This is in no way the end of Zero Kiryu. There are more chapters to come. See you next time.**


	2. Aido's Loyalty

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Enjoy Chapter 2! Also, I would really like some feedback. Thanks in advance. Enjoy Chapter 2 Now! :)**

Chapter 2-Aido's Loyalty

Aido ran and in safe distance, he put Maria on the ground. Aido heard a scream. It was Kiryu. Aido turned his head and saw Kaname carrying Yuki in his arms.

"Ah, Aido. You are protecting Maria Kurenai."

"Yes," Aido said. He stepped in front of her. He raised one of his hands and cold mist started to rise.

"You will dare to defy me." Kaname sounded slightly amused. "Aido, come with me."

"No," Aido summoned the courage. "I have to do what Kiryu asked me to do."

"So this means that you will be loyal to Zero Kiryu the Vampire Hunter."

"Yes." Aido formed ice on his hand. "I will follow Zero Kiryu."

Kaname gave a sad smile. "Very well, then. I shall take Yuki."

"No! Stop!" Aido raised his arm to aim at Kaname. He heard Kiryu scream again in the distance.

Akatsuki and Ruka appeared quickly at Kaname's side. Ruka stood in front of Kaname. Her arms spread out. "You will not hurt Kaname-Sama."

"Ruka! Out of the way!" Aido screamed.

Akatsuki pushed Ruka behind him. Fire danced lightly on his hand. His eyes narrowed as the fire separated them. He had created a barrier, a wall.

"No! Akatsuki! Do not follow Kaname!" Aido screamed at him, his fangs flashing in anger.

Akatsuki looked at him somberly. "I am loyal to the Kurans."

The fire rose. Aido covered his eyes at the bright light. He took a step back. Maria. He picked her up and carried her away from the fire. He looked back and he could see Kaname and the others leaving. Yuki was still asleep. Kiryu had failed. Kaname had her. Aido looked back where he had heard the scream. He knew it was Zero Kiryu. He knew something had happened to him. He knew he shouldn't disobey Kiryu's orders, but still, he felt himself running to where Kiryu was. He could smell his blood. It was thick and it scented the air. He saw a girl kneeling in front of Kiryu's still body. As Aido neared, he could see Kiryu's eyes, which were like a blank slate. No emotion was in them, nothing. He wasn't even breathing. He had a small smile on his lips, which were smudged with blood. His white dress shirt was covered in blood and a gaping hole was in his stomach. Kiryu was already turning to dust. Aido gave a sharp breath. The girl stood up, her chin black hair blew in the wind. Her scent was that of a vampires'.

"Who are you?" Aido asked, tearing his eyes away from Kiryu's dead body.

She didn't look at him. "I was too late." She whispered.

She took something out of her utility belt. She was wearing a somber blue dress and black boots. She looked at what she had in her hand. It was a thin glass-like knife. She kneeled down again and took off her necklace that was around her neck. The gold chain snapped as she took it off. It held a vile that held a blood-red liquid. She opened it and dipped the knife in it. The glass turned red as it absorbed it. Aido looked at it surprised.

"What are you doing?"

The girl didn't answer. She looked at Kiryu with mournful eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this."

She cut into Kiryu's skin above his heart. She stabbed through. Aido stepped forward in alarm and stopped. As if a lightning jolt had went through, Kiryu gave a sharp jolt. His eyes fluttered closed and then they opened. They were red. His veins were light blue against his pale skin. He raised his hand to look at it. It was no longer turning to dust. It was regenerating. Kiryu doubled over, coughing. He looked at them, gasping for breath.

The girl took out the knife and Kiryu immediately became limp. His eyes lost their light. They were blank.

"It worked." She looked up and finally noticed Aido.

"And you are?" She asked, merely curious and annoyed.

"I am Hanabusa Aido of the aristocratic Aido clan." He responded. Amazement was all over his face and he wiped it clean to that of a composed expression.

"I am Emiko. I am my Lord Zero Kiryu's servant."

"Wait! Did you just say you are _his_ servant?" Aido's mouth dropped open.

"You are correct." She stood up and gave a sharp whistle.

Aido turned and saw a black limousine come. The doors flew open and a man came out. A long thin scar ran down his throat. His hair was short and it was brown. He was tall and had muscles. He looked at Emiko and then at Zero and Aido.

"Is this the boy?" He said pointing at Aido.

Emiko shook her head. "It is him."

The man looked at Zero Kiryu and recoiled as if he had been hit. His lips drew into a cruel snarl. "He is a _Vampire Hunter_."

"Yes, he is and that doesn't change the matter that he is our new Master." Emiko said, sharply.

Aido looked at both of them. "Who are you people?"

Emiko responded before the man could. "We are the servants of Kiryu-Sama."

"But, how . . ." Aido trailed off. He looked at Kiryu's limp body. He wasn't turning to dust. That was a good sign, but . . . "How is Zero Kiryu still alive."

"He isn't." Emiko said, standing up. "I froze his time. He is neither alive nor dead."

"How is that possible?" Aido demanded.

Emiko gave a sigh. "I was given the materials to pre-form that task from my former Master. He was a Pureblood and he was murdered."

Aido looked away, seeing the pain in her eyes. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It does not matter. I have a new Master. I must serve him. It was my old Master's wish." She said; no emotions were in her voice.

"Emiko, you cannot be serious." The man said; his voice was harsh.

"I am serious. He is my new Master and he shall be yours if you agree to be my ally."

A look of pain crossed his face. "I will always be your friend and ally. That will never change."

"Good." She then looked at Aido. "You are?"

"Kiryu's ally."

"Are you now? Come; help me put Kiryu-Sama in the limo."

Aido looked at her faintly annoyed. "Sure, I'll help, but I'm coming with you."

"No, you mustn't."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you." She said, beginning to move towards Kiryu.

"Well, I don't trust _you_. You cannot expect me to leave you to take care of Kiryu. I know him better than you do." He stepped in front of Kiryu.

He spread out his arms and his eyes narrowed. He wasn't going to allow some strangers take away the only chance to stop Kaname-Sama. Kiryu would know what to do. He had to protect him. He watched Emiko's eyes narrow and she kneeled down to take something from her boot. It was a knife. The blade looked sharp and the handle was white like bone. She stood up and stepped forward.

"Shall we really play this game?" She said; her tone was amused.

Aido smiled at her. "I won't let you take Kiryu. I am his right hand man."

She smiled back. "Really? I thought you were Kaname Kuran's right hand man."

Aido stiffened. "Not anymore. I serve Zero Kiryu now."

She dropped her hand and looked at him. Her eyes inspecting him as she said, "I suppose you can come if you are willing to obey my orders."

"Okay then."

She nodded. "Help me with him then."

"Wait," Aido's eyes flickered to where he had left Maria, "Maria is coming with us."

"Maria?"

"Maria Kurenai." Aido said as he knelt down to pick up Kiryu's stiff body.

"She's not coming." Emiko said, sharply.

"She is because Kiryu ordered me to take care of her and make sure that she is safe. You see, I don't think that you know, but she is special to him. She is connected to his dead twin. They know each other because of the Shizuka-Sama ordeal."

Emiko scowled. "Fine. I don't see how it can hurt us."

She glanced at the man who had been staring at them, silently. Aido noticing couldn't help but ask, "Who are you?"

"I am Hyousuke. I am an old friend of Emiko and she told me she would need my help to protect the hidden mansion. She asked me to be the Head of Security. She asked me to help her protect a Pureblood."

"A Pureblood?" Aido said, confused.

"Yes, a Pureblood."

"And, it is?"

"Apparently, it's Zero Kiryu."


	3. He Isn't Dead

**Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 3- "He isn't dead."

Maria woke up. Her hair was tangled. She looked around and stood up. She felt dizzy and the air was scented in blood. She coughed and fell on one knee. She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the pain. She sat on the floor and looked around. Aido was gone. She was alone. She shivered as the cold wind grazed her. That's when the scented air hit her. She stared horrified as she realized whose it was. Zero. She looked up and raised her head. She began to cry. Her tears fell on the floor like a soft rain. He was dead, she thought. There was no way for him to survive from that much of a blood loss. She grabbed a red feather from her coat pocket and closed her eyes.

_She flapped her wings. She flew upwards. She flew where she had sensed where the blood was. She flew a bit lower and saw his body. Aido was there carrying it. He had a shocked expression on his face; his blue eyes were widened with shock. She saw him put Zero down. _

_"What do mean?" Aido said, shocked._

_"It means what I said." The man said as he picked Zero up. _

_"You can't be serious. Zero Kiryu is a Vampire Hunter. He isn't what you said. He got turned into a Vampire by a Pureblood."_

_"We can talk about this later. Don't you have to get the girl? We shall meet you here once you retrieve her."_

_Aido turned around and ran off. She flew back to she was and she could see her body still clutching the feather. She took her consciousness from the bird and went back into her body._

Maria looked back up. She saw Aido run toward her. She stood up and ran to him. She grabbed his arm and shook it.

"Zero's dead," she sobbed, "He promised me we would see each other again. He promised. Kaname killed him. He killed him."

"No, Maria, don't cry. Kiryu is still alive. We have to go somewhere." Aido said, grabbing her by the shoulders to get her still.

"No, I saw his dead body. He's dead."

"No, he is not. If he was then why wasn't his body turning to dust. Tell me that." Aido said, looking into her eyes.

She could see he was telling the truth. She stopped crying. "He's not dead?"

Aido smiled at her. "He isn't dead."

Maria took a step backward. "Take me to him then. I want to see he's okay."

Aido nodded. "Are you strong enough to walk to where the limo is?"

"Yes, I believe so." She began to run.

Aido ran next to her. She could smell the scent of blood go stronger as she ran to the location. She stopped. She saw the woman and man she had seen.

"Evening," the girl said. "My name is Emiko and this man is Hyousuke."

"Uh, Maria Kurenai." She said, looking around. Zero was nowhere in sight. "Where is Zero?"

Emiko opened the door of the limo. Zero was across the seat, his hands folded on his chest. He was neither breathing nor turning to dust.

"What's wrong with him? He's not breathing."

"His time has been frozen. We need to bring him to a safe location. You are coming with us, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am." Maria said, feeling vaguely confused.

Her head hurt and she put her head between her hands. Aido touched her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Aido asked; his voice was full of worry.

"I'm fine. It's a mere headache. I think I just lost a lot of blood."

Aido helped her inside and he sat next to her. They sat right across Zero. She looked at him worriedly. The limo began to move. She heard whispering in the front. Aido stared out the window as Maria looked at Zero; his shirt was covered in blood.

"What happened to him?" She asked.

"Emiko was watching the whole time on top of a building when this happened to him. She said that Kiryu was trying to stop Kaname-Sama. She saw him try to get Yuki Cross and fail. She saw Kaname-Sama use a Hunter's weapon to kill Kiryu. She saved him and froze his time. I don't know how she did it but he isn't exactly dead." Aido said, swiftly as he looked out the window.

Aido looked at her; worry creased his brow. "Are you okay? You look rather pale."

She smiled softly. "I'm fine."

The limo stopped and their door opened. Emiko peered in and motioned them to get out. Hyousuke got Zero out. His arms dangled stiffly and his eyes were closed. Maria turned around and faced the mansion. It was pale blue-grey. The gates that kept them from coming inside were large and huge . She could see guards in towers, carrying weapons. The gates opened slowly, creaking as they did. They stepped inside. Aido gripped her arm as they walked inside. She could smell flowers and other smells. She could see maids and children running around. Guards stood in some corners watching them. They walked inside the mansion. The inside was fancy and there was a big staircase. A grand chandelier hung from the ceiling, its crystals were like teardrops. Paintings were on the walls. The place had a warm feeling.

Emiko looked at the people that had gathered. "We are back and we brought some of our new Master's servants."

A girl in the back, wearing a maid suit, spoke up. "Is he the one?"

"Yes. He is our Pureblood Lord, our Master."

Maria stared incredulously at them. "What are you talking about?"

"Why, of Kiryu-Sama, of course. He is a Pureblood." Emiko said, smiling.


	4. Pureblood?

**Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 4- Pureblood?

Emiko looked at them, smiling. She was entertained by their expressions. Nevertheless, it was the truth; Zero Kiryu was a Pureblood. At least, that was what her old Master told her. She signaled Hyousuke to follow her. He carried Zero Kiryu up the stairs. She walked in front and she could hear extra footsteps, Maria and Aido. They were probably wondering what she meant. She sighed and walked down the big hallway. She turned to the right, entering another hallway. She walked until she got to the last room. She opened it and she was satisfied with what she saw. The room had been scrubbed clean. Black curtains covered the windows so that no light came in. There was a table in the middle of the room. A bed was in the corner. She headed to the table.

"Hyousuke, put him here." She said, motioning him to enter the room.

"You can't be serious! Putting Kiryu in a coffin." Aido exclaimed.

"Yes, you can't possibly be serious. This must be a sick joke." Maria said.

Emiko ignored them and helped Hyousuke place Zero Kiryu in the coffin. Hyousuke left the room. She placed Zero's hands on his chest. His eyes were closed and his silvery hair was messed up and matted with blood. She whispered to Hyousuke and he nodded. Hyousuke left the room.

"We are going to have to clean him. Oh, you two are still here."

Aido glared at her. "Of course we are. You haven't given us answers and what if you are lying?"

"Lying about what exactly?"

"About Kiryu neither being alive nor dead."

She sighed. She was starting to realize that it would become difficult to get along with Aido. He asks too many questions. "Look."

She took out her glass knife and took out the vial. She dipped the knife in the vial's blood-red liquid. She walked toward Zero Kiryu. She plunged the knife with force and she knew she had hit the heart. She heard the surprised exclamations behind her. She poured the last of the contents into Zero's mouth. Drink, she urged. She looked at him satisfied as she saw him gulp. He opened his eyes, their purple color was bright. His eyes widened and he gripped the handle on the knife as if he wanted to take it out.

"No! You'll die if you take it out. It's the only thing that is tethering you to this world."

She grabbed another vial from her belt and it had a somber blue fog trapped inside. The liquid was green. She made him drink it. He gulped it down, his hands still around the knife's handle. The fog escaped the vial and coated Zero's pale skin. It was ice.

"What will it do?" Zero said; panicking as he saw his hands turn to ice, they still gripped the handle.

"It'll keep you asleep as you heal. Once you are healthy enough, I will wake you up again. I promise you."

He nodded drowsily. His eyes fluttered closed and he breathed steadily. He was asleep. Emiko sighed inwardly. It worked. She turned around and saw Aido and Maria's expressions.

"As you can see he is perfectly alive. Now he will go on the road of recovery and soon he will grow better, enough to stop the spell that is keeping him alive now."

Aido gave her a suspicious look.

"What is it now?"

Aido's features went to a controlled one as if he realized that he was looking at her. "It's nothing."

Emiko headed toward the door and opened it. A maid came in holding a bundle of blankets. Emiko looked at Zero, he was breathing. She was grateful that it worked. Now it was time to begin Phase 2.

"Hyousuke," she said, once she saw him come in. "Do you have what I asked?"

"Yes, did the fog work?"

"Yes, it did."

"Then you better come with me. I think Phase 2 is almost done."

Aido stepped forward, unable to stand quietly. "What is Phase 2? Can you please explain what's going on?"

Emiko glanced at him and nodded. "Let's go to the study. I'll explain everything there."

They headed to the study room. She sat at the desk while Aido and Maria sat in the seats across her. Hyousuke stood by the door. He looked uncomfortable. She set some papers that were on the desk inside a box. She looked at them.

"This shouldn't have happened so soon," she said, feeling surprised.

"Hmph, the kid is strong for a Vampire Hunter." Hyousuke said; a note of distaste ran through his words.

"Yes, he is," she said.

Maria looked at them. "What is Phase 2?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

"Oh, yes, of course, WHAT?" Aido repeated, feeling frustrated and annoyed.

"I remembered I was supposed to tell you."

"Are you stalling?" Aido asked.

She sighed, "no. It's just really too troublesome."

"Why?"

"It's complicated, but for starters, I shall explain." She gave another sigh and said," my old Master told me Kiryu-Sama was one of the last members of a Pureblood family who had gone into hiding. He was the only one whom they told. My old Master found out that they had a child and that they sent him to a trustworthy family to protect him. That child was Kiryu-Sama. My old Master wanted me to go to protect him from dying when the time came. I was too late. I did not realize that he was the Zero Kiryu that my old Master had been talking about. I expected him to smell like a Pureblood. I did not expect him to be a Vampire Hunter. "

"Wait, are you telling me that he isn't the Kiryu's son but somebody else's? He has a twin and he was a human! Explain that!" Aido exclaimed.

Emiko's eyes narrowed slightly. "My old Master told me this so it must be true. He wouldn't lie to me."

"He's lying to you. There is no way he is what you say he is. There is no way!" Aido said, standing up.

"My Master wouldn't lie!" She stood up, screaming at him.

"Well then, he's stretching the truth!"

A loud sharp noise ran through the room. Maria looked at them startled. A handprint had started to form on Aido's cheek. He looked at Emiko surprised. Emiko lowered her hand.

"Forgive me. I suppose now is the time in which you should go to sleep." She snapped her fingers; it was a loud and sharp noise.

A maid walked in. She was carrying a bundle of blankets. "Yes, Emiko-San?"

"Machiko, these people are guests. Please show them to their rooms. I assume they are tired." Emiko rubbed her temples.

"Of course," Machiko nodded. She motioned Aido and Maria to follow her.

Emiko gave a heavy sigh. She heard them leave. Hyousuke walked to the desk and sat in one of the chairs.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I think I just reached my limit. I have too much pressure on me. That's why I cannot mess this mission up."

"Yes, that's why your old Master gave you this last assignment."

"Phase 2 has already started right?" She asked and saw him nod. "Okay, by tomorrow it should already be done. Aido must want some answers."

"Why don't you tell him the truth?"

"I will. I'll tell him about Phase 2 tomorrow."

She left the study and walked to her room. Her old Master wouldn't have lied to her or would he?


	5. A Boy

**Ah, the fifth chapter. Things are really going to start moving now. I would really love reviews or any comments. Thank you in advance! Enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 5- A Boy

Aido could still feel the sting of Emiko's slap. He felt angry. She wasn't telling him anything. He knew he shouldn't have called her old Master a liar, but he had reached his limit. He looked at Machiko, the maid. She wasn't paying attention to them. After a series of hallways, Aido had grown confused.

"Aido, are you okay?" Maria's soft voice said, behind him.

He looked at her. She looked really pale and her breathing seemed labored, her footsteps sluggish.

"I'm fine." His eyes grew alarmed. "Maria!"

She fell to the floor like a puppet whose strings had been cut. She was sweating as if she had a fever. He saw Machiko kneel down next to him.

"Maria! Are you okay? Hey!" Aido tried to shake her awake except she had passed out.

"Come, we must put her on a bed." Machiko said. She began to pull Maria and Aido finally got the clue.

Aido carried her and entered a bedroom. It had a comfortable feel. The bed was in the corner. The window's drapes were a light blue. He placed Maria on the bed. She looked even paler. Aido looked at her worriedly. He covered her with a black blanket.

"Is she okay?" Aido asked as he saw Machiko check Maria's temperature.

"She'll be fine. I think she's just tired. I'll have someone bring some fresh blood for her. Aido-San, you should go to your room and get some rest." Machiko said, hurrying him out.

She pointed over to a room that was down the hallway. Aido walked that way, looking back once. He opened the door and felt cold air slap his face. Great, he thought. Emiko gave him this cold room with a broken window. He could imagine her laughing. That's if she could laugh. She seemed cold and self-contained. He rubbed his cheek. He was used to people slapping him, but he didn't like it. Why did everyone slap him? Was he a slapping magnet? Kaname-Sama, Ruka, even Akatsuki when he was trying to wake him up, had slapped him. He sighed. He pulled the curtains shut and some of the cold air stayed out. He lay on the bed; his arms crossed behind his head. He closed his eyes and sleep hit him like a train.

"Aido, wake up. I need your help. He has her." A voice ran through the room like a whisper.

Aido woke up with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes

"Aido, the alarm is going to ring. You have to be ready." The voice from his dream said, in the darkness.

He stared at the shadowy figure in the middle of the room. The curtain blew with the wind. He squinted and slapped his face to wake himself up. Wake up, come on, wake up. WakeupWakeupWakeupWakeup.

"Aido," the person smiled.

"You. I-I-It can't be possible. You were in that room." Aido said, as that person stepped into the moonlight.

"Yuki," the person said, rubbing his eyes as if he had woken up from a long dream.

He wore a long nightshirt, which dragged on the floor. He looked about five years old. One of his hands rubbed his eyes. He looked at Aido and smiled a drowsy smile.

"Who are you?" Aido asked.

The little boy smiled and said, "I have to leave now. I'll see you later." His body grew transparent and transformed into fog.

"No wait! Kiryu!"


	6. Attack

**In this chapter, I kind of leave off in a cliffhanger. You'll see in the next chapter who it was who screamed. Either way, enjoy the chapter! :) Also, I would really love comments or reviews. Thank you in advance!**

Chapter 6- Attack

Hyousuke watched from the watchtower for any action. No Level E's had gotten through the defenses. He slumped on his chair. Emiko was asleep and everything was quiet. He was worried about her. He thought of that Vampire Hunter and he gritted his teeth. They were serving a Hunter. A _Hunter_. He wondered what was wrong with Emiko. When he received a letter from her, at first he didn't know who sent him that letter. He didn't realize that she had changed her alias. Emiko meant child graced with beauty, smiling child. It was true that she was beautiful but she certainly didn't smile. At least that was what he thought so. When he saw her smile for the first time it was when she was sent on a mission to find that Pureblood.

"Hey, Hyousuke-San. What do think of that new Pureblood?" A young man named Yasahiro said.

Hyousuke thought nothing wrong about Yasahiro except that he was too cheerful. "I think nothing of that Pureblood except shame."

He saw Yasahiro gulp. Hyousuke hadn't realized he had bared his fangs. "Sorry, I'm worried."

"You worried? Now that's abnormal. I thought you didn't get stressed out."

"Everybody gets stressed out kid." Hyousuke closed his eyes and opened them in alarm. "Yasahiro! West wall!"

Yasahiro nodded and quickly shot a flare gun. It exploded in the sky. The alarms ran, piercing the silent night. Hyousuke could see men running for their weapons.

"West wall! Level E action was reported near the west wall!" The speakers blared, repeating the warning.

Hyousuke ran down the stairs and out of the tower. He ran to the west wall. He scanned the area and saw about five Level E's. One ran to him. Hyousuke took his sword out of his scabbard and swung it. The Level E transformed into sand. That's when the speakers blared something different.

"Level E action was reported near the east wall."

What? Hyousuke grabbed a guard and said, "East wall? Did you just come from the east wall?"

"I did. There were too many. About thirty."

"People live near that wall! Go fight!" Hyousuke pushed the guard in that direction.

"Hyousuke! What's going on?" A commanding voice said behind him.

"I don't know. The Level E's changed the location in which they attack, Emiko."

She looked to the east wall. "Look, Emiko, don't think of going over there! It's suicide!"

"You cannot make me sit here and watch." Emiko ran to the east wall.

"Emiko!" Hyousuke felt something grab his arm. He swung his sword and the Level E turned to dust.

He began to run to the east wall. About thirty were there and more kept appearing. He swung his sword and tried to kill as many Level Es as possible. He felt one rip into his shoulder and he swung his sword. He grimaced in the pain. That's when a loud pop filled the screaming night. Fog gathered in one area and a person stepped out. The harsh moonlight struck his hair. It was a silvery color. It was a child about five years old. The child raised his hands and the fog shot out surrounding them The Level Es turned to dust as the fog touched them. They were all dead. Hyousuke put his sword back in his scabbard and looked at the boy. Nothing had happened to the people defending the mansion when the fog touched them. The boy looked around, his purple eyes, inspecting them. The little boy smiled; it was a ghostly type of smile. He seemed transparent.

"What the-" Hyousuke started to say when he heard a scream.


	7. Kurenai

**Okay this is chapter seven. The next chapter will tell about what happens to Maria. I would really love reviews or comments. Thank you in advance. This chapter is kind of short and in it ends in a very troubling scene. Either way, enjoy the chapter! :)**

Chapter 7- Kurenai

Maria tossed and turned on the bed. She woke up with a start. An alarm was blaring. She tossed off the covers and stood up. She almost tripped. She gripped the dresser that was next to the bed. She looked and realized someone had changed her into a nightdress. She looked at the dresser and saw a glass. It was filled with fresh blood. She grabbed it and drank the blood; it dripped down her chin. She wiped her mouth and jumped, startled. She heard a scream. She covered her ears and tried to block it. What was going on? The window exploded; glass fell on the ground like a shower. Maria backed away from the window, terrified

"Heh, heh, I found a meal. I want your _sweet_ blood."

Maria ran to the door and tried to open it. The Level E grabbed her by the neck and started to pull her away.

"No!" She screamed in fear as the Level E started to pull her out to the window.

"No! Help! Somebody!" Maria sobbed as she struggled.

"NOO!"

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhh!"<p>

The scream ran through the hallway. Aido ran out of his new room. The scream had come from Maria's room. He shook off the ghostly vision. It couldn't be possible. He had seen Kiryu in the coffin not long ago. That boy looked exactly like Zero except he was a miniature version. He burst into Maria's room. Her eyes were wide with terror as she struggled against a person. It was a Level E. The Level E's arm was around Maria's neck, trying to pull her out the window. How did a Level E get up here? It was the third floor . . . unless, it had climbed up. Aido raised his hand and made a spear. He flung it and it hit his target; it hit the head square on the forehead. Aido smiled triumphantly and then the smiled slipped off his face like it had been burned. The Level E smiled an evil grin before it turned to dust. Aido immediately realized why and cursed. The Level E had managed, before dying, to push Maria. Time seemed to slow down; it felt like slow motion. Aido rushed forward, his heart thumped against his chest. Maria's eyes widened and her mouth opened to form a scream.

"Aido!" They were the last words he heard before she fell out the window.

"No! Maria!"


	8. Phase Two

**Hello, there! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I would really love some comments or reviews. Thank you in advance! **

Chapter 8- Phase Two

Emiko stared amazed at the boy that stood amidst all the destruction. The boy looked so ethereal. The boy was smiling at them. His silvery hair reminded her of someone. Zero Kiryu. However, that wasn't possible; Phase Two hadn't even finished yet. There was no way. But it looked like him. The purple eyes. The silver hair. He was a perfect copy of Kiryu-Sama except younger. A perfect copy. That was what Phase Two was all about; it was about transferring some of Kiryu-Sama's sub-conscious into a familiar. In this case, a young boy. How was this possible? The last update she had received was that in five hours it would be done.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

The boy smiled and yawned. The alarms were finally turned off. That's when they heard a scream. It was a girl's scream. Emiko looked up and saw a girl fall out the window. Maria Kurenai. Emiko stared, shocked.

"Maria," the boy said, his voice like a calm wind. He raised his arm and everything stopped. Time slowed down to a fraction. Emiko saw Maria stop falling midway as if she was frozen. The boy tilted his head in wonder. He lowered Maria softly down onto the floor.

"Hyousuke, get someone to take care of Maria." Emiko recovered from her shock and walked towards the boy.

The boy looked at her, his purple eyes curious. "You are Emiko? I remember you. Your Master used to talk fondly of you. You were his treasured servant. I saved your people. I hope you are pleased."

"Thank you. Who are you?"

The boy smiled, his body slowly began to disappear. "I can't hold this form too long. I'm already forgetting things."

"Wait! You haven't answered me."

"Emiko, Phase Two is already done." Those were the boys' last words as disappeared.

"Hey! Emiko!" Aido ran up to her. "Is Maria okay? I saw her fall."

"She's fine." Emiko said; she began to walk inside the mansion.

She walked upstairs to the second floor. She walked down a couple of hallways and noticed footsteps following her.

"You want answers?"

"Yes, I do."

Emiko nodded and opened a door. The maid, Machiko, ran to her.

"Emiko-San, he's woken up. I think it worked, but I think something went wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"He's-" A cry broke Machiko's words. It came from behind her. It was a baby's wail.

Emiko walked to the bed. On top was a small baby wrapped in a soft blue blanket. The baby cried, squinting and thrusting its little hands up in the air. The hair was silvery. The baby stopped its cries once it saw her. Its purple eyes were looking at her. Aido walked next to her and she saw his shocked face.

"Is that . . . ?"

"It is. For all purposes intended, he was supposed to be about ten. I guess with how weak he is by the injury this form was more accessible."

"I take it that this is Phase Two?" Aido asked, his eyes on the baby.

"Yes, it is."

**Okay, for those who are confused. Zero's subconcious has went into the little baby which in the next chapter I believe they will call it Little Zero or just Seiji. _(Spoiler)It's kind of like what Kaname did when he was awakened by Rido._ **


	9. Seiji

**Hello, this is chapter 9. I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter you'll see more interaction with Little Zero and you'll see what the Vampire Hunters are up to. I hope I can finish this story in under thirty chapters. Either way, Enjoy the story. :)**

Chapter 9- Seiji

Aido woke up to hear a baby's' cry. He rubbed his eyes annoyed. He stood up and looked out the window. There was daylight. He gave a frustrated yell and sighed. He got out of the room and saw Machiko. She was cradleling a baby in her arms. Her hair was wild and loose from its bun. She looked at Aido and smiled.

"Hello Aido-San. Here, take care of him. I need to clean outside."

"Wait! Don't dump him on me. Machiko!" Aido screamed at empty air.

The baby looked at him, curious. Its purple eyes inspecting him. Aido walked down stairs and into the kitchen. Emiko walked towards him. Aido put the baby on the table next to the tomatoes and apples. The baby touched an apple with its little hands.

"What are you doing?" Emiko said, coldly.

"Don't you have someone else assigned to take care of him?"

Emiko stared at him. "Well, I could ask Wakamura-San. She could be Little Zero's caretaker." She picked the baby up and rocked him back and forth.

"Little Zero?"

"Well, he is a baby. I must say you certainly look creeped out."

"I am. The Kiryu I know has deep problems and with this one it feels like he is carefree. Also, it's creepy that whenever we feed it blood it grows a bit bigger."

"You called him an 'it' " She said, her lips tight.

"Sorry." He muttered and looked up at the ceiling.

Maria. He looked back down. He couldn't do anything to prevent her fall. Currently, she was in a comma.

And it was his fault.

He felt responsible. Kiryu had asked him to take care of Maria and he failed. He visited her everyday, but no progress was made. Maria looked like a doll. An inanimate object.

"Hey, Hanabusa! Are you listening to me?" Emiko snapped.

"Don't call me Hanabusa. What do you want?" Aido felt a pang of pain when she said his first name. He thought of Akatsuki. Akatsuki was probably in some scheme Kaname had cooked up.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki looked out and he could swear he heard a scream. Ruka was having fun making illusions. He turned and looked behind him. Kaname-Sama looked at him coldly. No emotion betraying his face.<p>

"Kaname-Sama, are you sure it was the right thing letting Yuki go?"

"I still have need of her in the Academy. She will watch the events that happen there. She will keep the Day Class students safe."

"Did you tell her about how you killed Zero Kiryu?"

Kaname-Sama's lips tightened and he looked at Akatsuki even more coldly. "I have not. She will find out soon enough. The suicide of Zero Kiryu. He had hoped in killing all the Purebloods and when he realized he couldn't, he killed himself."

"The Hunter Society will never buy that. As we know it, a group of Hunters are searching for Zero Kiryu."

"A mere obstacle in this chess game."

Akatsuki bit his lip to keep himself from saying, Everything's a game to you. Akatsuki thought of Aido. What was he doing right now?

* * *

><p>Aido refused to change Little Zero's diaper. Emiko had laughed at his expression. Aido left before she could start laughing again. Aido walked upstairs. Maria had been moved to a different room. He opened the door and stepped inside. He saw her chest rise up and down. Good, he thought, she's still breathing. Maria twitched.<p>

"Aido." She whispered.

Aido moved closer and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Maria?"

"Ichiru."

Aido looked away disappointed. Disappointed? He became stunned and shocked at that feeling. It wasn't as if he liked Maria. Sure over the hours he felt protective of her and it was common knowledge that she loved Ichiru. He sighed. He was already getting confused. He put those feelings away. He patted her hand absently. He stood up and began to walk out the door.

"Don't leave. Please, don't leave me." Maria weak words floated in the air.

Aido turned. "Maria? Maria, are you awake?"

"He's watching. He doesn't know about him."

"Maria? What are you saying? Who's watching?"

Maria became silent. She was sleeping again. Aido went outside of the room. He walked down the hallway and then downstairs. He heard voices in the kitchen. It was Machiko the maid.

"That's a good boy. Oh, look! Seiji smiled!" Machiko gushed as she feed Little Zero.

Aido-San came in and raised his eyebrows. "You do know that that's not his real name."

"I know Aido-San, but if he ever needs an alias I think this one fits. Or do you have a better name?"

Aido-San shrugged and looked disinterested. "I don't care. I still find it uncomfortable to be around a miniature Kiryu."

Machiko smiled at him. "I don't know how he was before but I can tell that he is a good person."

Aido looked at the baby. "Yeah, he was a good person even though he was thrown in with problems that made him a mess."


	10. Father Aido

**Hello, this is Chapter 10. Enjoy the chapter! I would really love comments or reviews. Thank you in advance! :)**

Chapter 10- Father Aido

"It has been about one month since the death of Zero Kiryu. I say we cancel this search party!" A man, in a black suit, in the back said.

Kaito Takamiya watched the man and he gritted his teeth to prevent himself from saying something rude. Toga Yagari, who was next to him, was doing the same.

"He is dead! We haven't been able to find him and his ashes were found in an alley!"

"Do you think we can believe what that bastard Kuran said?" Yagari said, standing up.

"Well, he was right about where to find Zero. I mean it's not hard to believe that he killed himself. I'm sorry about his death. I knew he was a pupil of yours but the answer is ineviatable. He is dead and I think we should just accept that."

The Hunter Soceity President spoke up. "I think we should still search for a few more months. If we still don't find him then we will proclaim him as dead, is this understood?"

Everyone muttered yes or nodded their heads.

* * *

><p>Aido watched Little Zero attempt to walk. Little Zero looked about five. Emiko said that because he is growing fast it means that the real Zero Kiryu is getting better.<p>

"Seiji you can do it." Machiko muttered words of encouragement.

Wakamura-San was also muttering words of encouragement. Wakamura-San was an elderly woman. She was about sixty or something. She had a warm feel. Little Zero or Seiji had taken a liking to her and he refused to have her out of her sight.

Little Zero fell on the floor and his hands went up to his face. Wakamura-San went to him and tried to stop him from crying.

Aido stood up and walked over to them. "Oh come on, don't tell me he's crying _again_."

"Now, now, Hanabusa. You don't have to be so mean. He's just a little boy. Oh look, he's calmed down." Wakamura-San said.

Aido didn't mind Wakamura-San call him Hanabusa. "I think he's faking it."

Little Zero looked at him and raised his arms which signifyed that he wanted to be picked up. Aido shook his head. "No. I will not pick you up. You have to learn how to walk. Again. Come on, I know you can do it. You did it once what's to say that you can't achieve it again."

Little Zero looked at him confused and raised his arms again. Aido looked at him frustrated and he could see another crying fit about to start. Aido picked him up. Little Zero opened his mouth and then he closed it.

"Still won't talk?" Aido said.

No matter how much they urged Little Zero wouldn't talk. Emiko thought that something went wrong with the procedure. Aido thought that Little Zero just didn't want to talk. Lately, he hadn't been growing and so now it seemed that he would stay as a five year old forever.

Wakamura-San looked at him thoughtfully. "I think you'll become a great father when you're older."

Aido made a face.

Machiko clapped her hands and smiled. "Yes! He'll be Father Aido."

" 'Father Aido' " Aido repeated, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

Little Zero squirmed wishing to be let down. Aido put him on the floor. They were in one of the gardens. Little Zero stood up balancing himself and he took a step. Wakamura-San and Machiko gave words of encouragment and they clapped as Little Zero walked across the garden to the rose bushes. Aido ran and stopped Little Zero from walking inside of them. Little Zero gave him a smile. Aido nodded.

"Yes, yes. You can walk. I knew you could. Just don't walk into anything. You can't walk through things."

". . . " Little Zero looked at him and went right through his hands and landed on the floor. Floating a bit before his feet made contact with the ground.

"Oh, great. He has another ability." Aido said, taking a piece of paper out of his shirt pocket. He wrote on it,

_He can go through solid objects._

Also on the list was:

_He can make plants grow. _

_He can partually make things float._

_He can float._

Aido looked up and saw a shadow. It had come from Maria's room.

"Maria?"

Little Zero looked up as they heard a crash. Maria was falling out the window. Aido rushed forward.

"Maria!" Aido raised his hands and ice sprung from them. Little Zero stared and he raised his hands. Maria stopped falling and Aido made a ladder and got Maria down. She was still sleeping, still in a coma. She gave the slightest twitch as he touched her cheek. It was bloody like it had been slashed. It had three fingernail marks.

Little Zero walked toward them and he touched Maria's cheek. His little fingers came away bloody. He licked them and his eyes widened. "Level E."

Little Zero collapsed.


	11. Awake For An Instance

**Hello! I would really love to get reviews or comments. This is chapter 11. I'll try to get chapter 12 out soon. Oh yeah, the lines indicate different scenes. Enjoy the chapter! :) **

Chapter 11- Awake for an instance

Emiko ran towards them. Aido was on the floor kneeling next to Little Zero. Little Zero was still. Maria was in a coma.

"What happened?" She screamed.

Aido looked up at her. "I think someone attacked Maria. We heard a crash and then out of nowhere she was falling out the window. Little Zero stopped her from falling and then he said the words, 'Level E'."

"What! There is no Level E here!" Emiko said. She signaled some servants to go pick up Maria.

"I don't know, but something must be done. They hurt Maria." Aido said, his eyes burning with such anger that Emiko had to look away.

"We'll find out who did this. I promise you."

They put Maria back in her room. Aido stood pacing in front of her door. He couldn't let anything else happen to her. It seemed that Little Zero was also in a coma.

Aido gripped his hands in fists. He wanted to pound on the wall. That's when a small voice spoke behind him. Aido turned around and saw Little Zero. He was wearing new clothes. It was a blue t-shirt and black shorts. He was barefoot and he was clutching a teddy-bear.

"Aido, is Mari-Chan okay? I stopped her from falling."

"Mari-Chan?" Maria. "Oh, she's fine. I mean as fine as a person in a coma would be. Does Machiko or Emiko know you are here?"

Little Zero shook his head. "I escaped when they went away."

"You do know that's not okay. Emiko will be furious." Aido said, shaking his head.

Little Zero looked at him. "Emi-Chan, won't get angry at me. I'm sleepy."

Aido picked him up and carried him back to his room. He squirmed and passed through his hands. Aido gave a shout of surprise. Little Zero smiled up at him.

"I want to go outside."

* * *

><p>Zero was in a dark place. He couldn't feel anything or see anything. He was in a dark place. He sometimes got glimpses of an elderly woman smiling at him. He felt he could trust her. Sometimes he saw Aido's annoyed face and sometimes he saw a girl with blonde hair tied in a bun. Her expression kind. Zero saw sunlight, but then he was brought in the dark place.<p>

He was trapped.

He wanted to go outside.

He felt someone inject something in his arm. It brought him strength. He felt his other self collapse and he sat up.

He broke through the ice, the knife still in his chest. He saw the girl who had injected him give a shriek. She ran out, afraid. He tried to out the knife. His hair was wet and it was long. He hadn't had it cut in a long time. It was longer than how Ichiru had it before. He flexed his fingers and saw the blueness of the veins. He felt another presence in the mansion or whatever this place was. In fact, he could sense everyone. His senses had become sharp. He could sense someone looking at the house from afar. It was a familiar presence. That's when he realized they were Vampire Hunters when he collapsed again.

Falling into the dark place.

* * *

><p>"Zero!" He screamed and shook the little boy awake.<p>

He had gotten a glassy look when he collapsed seconds later. He made no movement of waking. That's when he twitched. In fact he glowed. His face became longer. His hair grew. His limbs became bigger. He was growing. After a couple minutes, Little Zero had become not so little anymore. He looked about ten. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at Aido. His purple eyes big with surprise. He was practically naked. His clothes in rags since he had broken out of them.

"Oh My God!" A woman voice shrieked behind Aido.

Aido turned his head and saw an unknown person. Her hair was brown and it was loose. She was wearing a simple dress that was patched up in places. She was holding towels and bed sheets. Aido held his hand out and she got the hint. She handed him a big towel that was blue and fluffy.

"Here, take this K-Zero." Aido said, handing the towel to Little Zero.

He took it wordlessly but he looked at a loss. His brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Aido!" Emiko's sharp commanding voice made Little Zero look up.

Emiko's mouth widened into an o. She opened and closed her mouth. She took Aido by the arm and lead him away from Little Zero.

"Aido, he woke up. Kiryu-Sama woke up."

"What!" Aido paused. "Oh, so that's why Little Zero collapsed. After that he grew as you can see. Drastically. Does this mean that he is getting better?"

"Yes, he is. Also, we have a problem."

"What is it?" Aido asked.

"There are Vampire Hunters at the gates. They heard a rumor that there was a new Pureblood. They are demanding to be let in."

"Let them in then." That voice startled them. It sounded so much like him.

"W-We can't." Aido began to protest.

Little Zero ignored him. He stood up, wrapping the towel around him. "They will attack us if we refuse them. Besides what is there to hide?"

Emiko and Aido shared a look. Little Zero did not know that he was actually a Hunter. He had no memories of his previous life. They were not going to tell him the truth at least not yet.

"Okay, we will accept them but we will change your name to Seiji. Got that Seiji-Sama?" Emiko said looking into Little Zero's eyes.

Little Zero or rather Seiji nodded. Emiko stared at him and then she snapped her fingers. Hyousuke appeared next to her. He held a bottle with black liquid and clean fresh clothes. She took Seiji by the elbow and Hyousuke followed behind her. Aido was left alone.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki glanced at Ruka. She was sleeping on the bed. Kaname-Sama was staring up at the sky. It was daylight. The sun's powerful rays shone on him.<p>

"I sense a new Pureblood." Kaname-Sama said, with a note of displeasure.

"What?" Akatsuki said, looking at him.

"At that mansion over there hidden in the trees. I also sense Vampire Hunters. They are in no doubt investigating."

"Was this a part in your game, Kaname-Sama?" Akatsuki said, sharply.

Kaname-Sama looked at him and smiled, baring his perfect fangs at him. "I will not hurt your cousin, Hanabusa Aido, Akatsuki."

"I hope you will not because if you do then I will take Ruka away from you. I will fight you."

Kanam-Sama looked away. He closed his eyes and said, "Let's hope it doesn't come to that. With Zero gone, no one is in the way of my plans."

* * *

><p>Seiji looked at himself in the mirror. He was ten years old. He touched his face, staining it with black dye. His hair was black now. He wiped his hands with the towel and then he dried his dripping wet black hair. He wasn't sure if he liked the change. He changed into the crisp clean clothes. He wore a long blue sleeved shirt and blue jeans that were old. He got out of the bathroom. Emiko smiled at him and motioned him to follow her.<p>

He was going to meet the Vampire Hunters.


	12. Vampire Hunters And The Investigation

Chapter 12- Vampire Hunters and the Investigation of the Deceased Zero Kiryu

Maria Kurenai woke up and the first thing she saw was Aido. He was looking at her and his face broke out into a smile that made Maria's heart flutter. She wondered why. She smiled weakly at him.

"What happened?"

"You were in a coma. A lot of things happened. No! Wait, Maria don't stand up. You need to rest."

She shook her head and stood up. "I have already rested. Where is Zero?" Maria said, wobbling a bit as she walked to the door.

Aido grabbed her by the arm and tried to pull her to the bed. She kicked him in the shin and ran out the door. Well, she seemed to be an energetic mood, Aido thought swearing out loud. He ran after her and he heard voices downstairs.

"This is Seiji-Sama, our Pureblood Lord. Seiji-Sama the Vampire Hunters. This is Kaien Cross, Kaito Takamiya, and Toga Yagari." Emiko's voice said downstairs.

Maria walked down the stairs and Aido followed. Aido felt dread of what was coming. Seiji surely would recognize his old Guardian, his old childhood friend, and his old Master. But as they went near them, Seiji's face was a perfect blank. His hair was pitch black and his purple eyes shone unnaturally bright. He caught a glance at them and he ran toward them. He was smiling brightly. Maria looked at him shocked. She was seeing a younger Zero.

"Mari-Chan! You are awake. That's good news." He stopped himself and he looked behind him. The Hunters were staring at him. "I'm sorry."

Aido caught Takamiya saying, "A Pureblood who apologizes?" and then "He sounds exactly like him."

Aido looked at Emiko nervously. She stared at him and he wiped his face of expression. They couldn't know that the real Zero was actually literally above them. There was no way.

* * *

><p>When Kaito Takamiya had come inside, he found the place uninteresting until he saw the supposed Pureblood. His hair was black like the night but the thing that had attracted his attention was his eyes. They were exactly like Zeros'. Besides the fact that the Pureblood looked about ten the way he seemed was very much like Zero. It was actually scary seeing the similarities.<p>

The woman Emiko introduced them all.

The Headmaster spoke first and he said, "Are you the Pureblood that the rumors have been talking about?"

"I am." The Seiji boy responded.

When he spoke, he sounded like Zero only younger.

That's when he broke apart from them and he ran off somewhere. He was talking to a girl in a nightgown. A young man was next to her. They looked all too familiar. Maria Kurenai and Hanabusa Aido. The last people seen with Zero Kiryu at the night of his murder. Kaito did not believe that he had committed suicide. It was not possible. Zero Kiryu would not give up. He would fight till the end. Kaito noticed that Seiji was smiling. Ichiru smiled a lot. Zero did not.

Seiji apologized and went back to them. They were all sitting in the living room. The Hunters on a chairs and across them Seiji, Emiko, and Hyousuke. Hyousuke was averting his eyes away from them. He then stood up. All very suspicious.

Yagari spoke. "You there, Hyousuke, is that your name?"

Hyousuke bared his fangs at them, a reflex. "That is my name."

Yagari who had his shotgun beside it grabbed it instantly. "You are the legendary killer. You have killed more Hunters and humans since the war than any other Vampire."

Seiji jumped up and stood in front of Hyousuke. He had developed a special bond with all the inhabitants of the mansion. He would not let his people get hurt. Seiji's eyes burned with such an intensity that all the Hunters had to look away. He was all too much like Zero Kiryu. They had some hope that Zero was hidden here but the boy Seiji's aura was that of a Pureblood. Zero was not a Pureblood. He would rather kill himself than to become a Pureblood.

Kaito spoke and he was determined to find out if Seiji was actually Zero in disguise. "We will not harm anyone here unless provoked. Zero Kiryu, does that name seem familiar?"

A twitch of the eye and a super pale face was Seiji's reaction.

Kaito smiled. "It is familiar. Can you tell me where he is?"

"I believe that we should speak in private." The woman Emiko said, her eyes were glaring at him. "My Lord, you should take your medicine."

Seiji looked at her and nodded. He took medicine everyday. Seiji looked at Aido and Aido took him by the arm and lead him to the kitchen. Seiji tried to breath. It was hard to pretend to be all right. He felt the needle pierce his skin and inject the red liquid. It smelled like blood. He gained more color on his face. He wondered what that was all about. He knew his name was Zero but not his last name. Those Hunters from what he heard were looking for another Hunter. A Zero Kiryu. A person who had the same name as him. Maria hovered worriedly and she looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Her voice was gentle and soft. Yet he knew that she was connected to whatever that mess was. Also Aido.

"Mmn, yes now I'm fine. Father, I'm hungry."

"What again? Wait a minute did you just call me father?" Aido said.

Seiji smiled his bright smile and said, "Yes, I did. I remember a bit of the maids joking about how you were like a father. I wonder who my parents were."

His face scrunched up and he had a look of distant thought. Aido grabbed a piece of bread and gave it to him. Seiji's face gave a look of disappointment.

"I said I'm hungry."

Aido finally got it but he shook his head. "I will not feed you my blood."

Seiji looked at Maria and she immediately said, "I'll give you my blood."

Aido immediately bit his wrist. "Here take my blood.

"Why can't I feed him?" Maria said earnestly.

"Because you just woke up. Come on, drink Seiji."

Seiji licked the blood. He wasn't used to using his fangs at all. The blood tasted sweet. He could tell that Aido cared for Maria whether he knew it or not. Seiji grinned. He was going to have fun teasing Aido.

* * *

><p>Emiko sat on the desk in her office. Hyousuke didn't leave her side. She knew of his feelings for her. That he would die for her and was extremely loyal. She didn't quite know what to do with that fact. Except use it to her advantage. The Hunters sat across her. Hyousuke stood near the doorway.<p>

"I do not want you to speak of this to the others. Do not repeat this to Seiji-Sama or the rest of the Hunter Association. Do we have that clear?" Emiko said, sharply.

The Hunters nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you is confidential at best. This is about Seiji-Sama. I feel that I can trust you since you seem to have been close to Zero Kiryu-Sama."

"Is Seiji connected to Zero Kiryu?" Kaito asked.

The next few words shocked the Hunters deeply.

"Seiji-Sama is Zero Kiryu-Sama. Zero Kiryu-Sama is Seiji-Sama. They are the same. Seiji-Sama is the familiar or host of Zero Kiryu-Sama. Zero Kiryu-Sama as we speak is inside this building. He is well and he is recovering from from Kaname Kuran's attack."

* * *

><p>Yuki Kuran was at the Academy when the Hunters at the mansion received the news about Zero. She did not know that Zero was still alive.<p>

She went back to the Academy not because Kaname ordered her; but because she had to protect the Day Class students and the Night class students from Him, Kaname Kuran.

She had cried and had begun to hate Kaname when she heard of Zero's death a month ago. She felt empty inside. She knew that Zero did not commit suicide. She felt it in her bones. She had trusted Kaname and what she got was lies from him. That day when Zero came to rescue her from Kaname was when he died. He was trying to protect her from Kaname's plan.

The plan that would destroy everything.

And now it was about to be fulfilled.

Because in the distance from the mansion, Kaname was making plans.

He was making plans to kill all Purebloods and every single Vampire.

He was going to kill her last.


	13. The Truth

**This is chapter thirteen. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 13- The Truth

"Okay, let's get this clear woman. Zero Kiryu is that boy Seiji the Pureblood." Yagari said.

"Mmn, that is correct." She replied swiftly.

"Um, excuse me, but that can't be. He has the aura of a Pureblood." Kaien Cross responded, agreeing with Yagari.

"The blood of my old Master and the spell I put in effect made it so. He is not really a Pureblood. Aido and the others were lead to believe this so that they will protect him. I told those lies to Aido because I did not believe that he would be loyal to Kiryu-Sama. I knew that before he was loyal to Kaname Kuran. I also knew that he was bred to protect Purebloods so it worked out fine telling him Kiryu-Sama was a Pureblood. Now I believe that he is entirely loyal to Kiryu-Sama. They have developed a bond since Seiji has been taken care of Aido when he was a baby. I sincerely hope that you will join us in the fight against Kaname Kuran."

It took a while for the Hunters to process that.

Kaito decided to speak up. "When will he get his memories back?"

Emiko looked at him. "Soon. He has awakened in his own body before. It is only a matter of time."

The Hunters stayed silent. They all stood up.

Kaien Cross looked at her. "I want to talk with Seiji."

Emiko nodded. She signaled Hyousuke. Hyousuke left and he returned with him. Seiji's hair was black which made his eyes glow even brighter. He looked at them. Aido was behind him.

"What is it?" Seiji asked.

Aido looked at them trying to find out if they were here to harm Seiji. "Yeah, what is it you want with Seiji?"

"Do you know who you are?" Kaito asked him.

Aido stepped in front of Seiji. "What kind of question is that? Emiko, I thought we agreed it wasn't the time to tell."

Emiko lowered her eyes not being able to stand that penetrating gaze. "I'm sorry, but we need their help."

"For what? **He** doesn't even know he's here!" Aido said frustrated.

Emiko stood up and pointed out the window that showed a high cliff. "He is watching right now! He has his followers watching this house! It's only a matter of time till he finds out about Seiji!"

"What? What's this about me?" Seiji asked confused.

Seiji looked at all of them. "You know who I really am, don't you? I know all of you are hiding something from me! Tell me the truth!"

All of them became silent and looked at each other. Seiji gave a pained face. "You don't trust me. You don't think I can handle the truth."

He began to run out the room.

"Seiji!"

He looked back over his shoulder. "That's not even my real name is it?"

Emiko looked away.

Seiji ran out. He headed down the stairs. He had suspected something. He had something to do with that mysterious room that they wouldn't let him enter. He ran out the door to outside. He looked behind him and saw Aido running to him. Aido. Seiji ran away. Seiji had trusted him and he had lied to him. Aido didn't want him to find out the truth.

"Don't follow me!" Seiji screamed.

The ground cracked and rose up in the air. The windows exploded and glass flew down forming a wall that separated Seiji from Aido. Seji ran out to the gate. It bended, making way for him. Seiji ran out.

"Seiji!"

* * *

><p>"Hey someone's leaving the mansion. It's a boy. What the hell? Is that Aido?" Ruka said, looking down.<p>

"What?" Akatsuki came closer and looked down. They could see debris floating.

What the-? Akatsuki looked down and saw a boy with black hair run away. Akatsuki had felt his power from where he was. That boy was probably a . . . Pureblood.

"We have to tell Kaname-Sama." Ruka said, moving to the car. She turned around. "Come on, Akatsuki."

Akatsuki got in. All the while thinking, what were you doing down there Aido?

* * *

><p>Seiji reached a town and only then he stopped running. He sat down a bench. He was already homesick. He felt like crying but he held that urge in.<p>

"Hello, I haven't seen you around before. Are you new?" Someone said to him.

He looked at the person who spoke. It was a girl with dark brown hair and pretty brown eyes. She had a white uniform on and a girl was next to her who wore the opposite color uniform. The girl's friend had short brown-blonde hair.

Seiji was stunned on how to answer. He didn't have much interaction with other people. He could tell that the girl with the black uniform was a human.

"My name is Seiji and you're right, I'm not from around here."

"Oh, really?" The brown-haired girl smiled. "My friends' name is Sayori Wakaba and my name is Yuki Kuran."


	14. Yuki Kuran

Chapter 14- Yuki Kuran

Seiji blushed when she smiled at him. So her name was Yuki Kuran. Her name was pretty. He looked away from her strong gaze. He felt he recognized her, but at the same time, she was a stranger. His feelings were muddled and confusing.

"Are you lost?" She asked.

He looked in the direction he had come from. "No."

She was a Pureblood. He had never met another Pureblood. _Yes, you have_, a voice inside his head said. Who? He asked himself.

A face appeared before him._ She has been hiding her identity this whole time. Plotting, bidding her time. _

The face disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Seiji clutched his head as a surge of other memories hit him. The girl named Yuki Kuran smiled at him. Her hair was short in his memories. She laughed in another and then she was crying. He couldn't make sense of the memories.

"Hey! Are you all right?" Yuki cried out to him. She reached to touch him.

Her fingers touched his cheek sending an explosion of feelings. Then his mind went blank. He felt like he was floating. A calm feeling. The voice grew louder and spoke to him.

_I've found you Zero Kiryu. _

_Hee, hee, I never thought I would find you this soon. _

_Well, I should give you a warning. You will die soon. Here's a hint: if you kill the main body then the other will follow._

* * *

><p>Aido was in the village and he began to ask people if they've seen a boy with purple eyes. Nobody had. Aido looked around. He was worried something might have happened. That's when he sensed her. Yuki. He ran and saw her. She was talking to a boy.<p>

Seiji.

Aido felt relief wash over him, and then he felt anger. He was going to kill Seiji if he ever tried that again. That was when he noticed something wrong. His eyes were blank and he looked as if he were frozen. Yuki was poking him, trying to get a reaction out of him.

Seiji looked at them and he had a startled look on his face. "What happened?"

Aido stepped forward. Yuki noticed him and began to ask Aido questions which Aido ignored.

"Seiji, I need to get you back home."

Seiji looked at him. "I don't want to."

Aido became annoyed. "Stop being so stubborn."

Yuki looked at them. "Do you two know each other?"

Aido nodded. "I'm his teacher." He said, lying.

Seiji laughed. Aido looked at him angry. "Come on, we're going."

Yuki took something out of her coat pocket. It was an envelope. "Here take this before you leave."

Aido grabbed it before Seiji could. "Thanks, see you Yuki."

Yuki smiled and left with Sayori. Aido took one last glance at her. She looked the same as when he had last seen her. He also noticed that Seiji was blushing. He felt that this was Yuki, but not her at the same time. When he squinted, she seemed to vanish like a ghost would. Was Yuki using a familiar? Aido shook those thoughts and he assured himself that it was probably just a figment of his imagination.

Aido took Seiji by the arm. Seiji shook him off. "I'm not going back."

"Yes, you are." Aido said roughly.

Seiji began to protest when he suddenly collapsed. His eyes rolled back and he spoke.

"It's only a matter of time till they are both dead. Both Seiji and Zero."

* * *

><p>Emiko was watching at the gate to see if Aido had brought Seiji back. He hadn't. She was getting frustrated and so were the Vampire Hunters. They had managed to salvage the gate and fix it. Yasahiro, a guard, had some skills with metal. He had been able to bend the metal and fix the gate.<p>

Hyousuke was sitting on a chair he brought to watch with her. He was looking over papers. A new girl had joined them and had begun to work with them. She was introduced to everyone. She and Maria had become fast friends. Her name was Akari. She was able to calm down Maria when Seiji had run off.

Akari was handing a glass of water to Hyousuke. Her blonde hair was in braids. She had blue eyes that were bright. She took some of the papers that Hyousuke handed to her. Akari glanced at Emiko.

"Is there anything you want?"

Emiko shook her head. "No, thank you Akari."

Akari giggled and said, "No, thank you for hiring me. I can't wait to see Seiji-Sama. At first when you said Pureblood, I was like no way. Since you know, I kind of hate them. But Maria says he's nice. I decided to trust her. She's nice for an aristocrat."

Akari waved goodbye and left them. Emiko looked back at the gate. Hyosuke resumed writing. He scratched off some things. Emiko turned around annoyed.

"Stop being so loud!"

Hyousuke looked at her. "I'm not being loud. Unlike you, I have work to do. Paperwork to do."

"Go back inside."

Hyousuke shook his head. "I won't leave you alone. I have already told you I will be by your side whenever you need me. If you don't want my company, then you can kill me."

Emiko bit her lip. She sometimes hated that he was absolutely loyal to her. That he would die at her command. She remembered when they were kids. She had been serving her Master then. When she met Hyousuke, he didn't have a name. He had been found in the forest with his throat cut. That was how had had gotten that scar.

Hyousuke closed his eyes. "They are coming."

Emiko looked at him. "Are you sure?"

"Of course, I am. They will probably come in five minutes. They're walking."

Emiko sat down in the chair he brought out for her. She caught sight of a necklace around his neck.

"What's that?" She asked him.

He smiled as if remembering a fond memory. He rarely smiled and when he did, it was usually when she was around.

"A girl gave it to me when she gave me my name. It was a present. I felt happy that day. You see it was the first thing she gave to me. I had a crush on her the minute I saw her. Yet she was in love with her Master."

Emiko felt a blush creep up her cheeks. She knew who he was talking about. She had given his name Hyousuke which meant helpful soldier. She had thought it was a fitting name at the time since he was a soldier for her Master. She looked away from him.

Hyousuke noticed. "Emiko, you've known about my feelings for you for centuries. You know that I love you so much that I would sacrifice myself if it meant you were safe. You can't tell me you've forgotten."

Emiko swallowed and said, "I haven't forgotten. I just don't know what you want me to do with that fact."

Hyousuke sighed. "It doesn't matter. Just forget it. They've arrived."

She knew that it did matter to him. She couldn't help but feel guilty for using him only because he had the ability to sense things before anyone did. She was confused at how she should react to his declaration of love. She had spent most her time suppressing her feelings that she had almost forgotten how to smile. She looked and she saw Aido coming. She had the gate opened. Aido came in, carrying Seiji. Seiji looked pale and a line of blood trailed out of his mouth.

"What happened?" She asked.

Aido looked at her. "I don't know. It was like he was channeling someone when he collapsed. Emiko, whoever it was, they know about Zero and Seiji."

* * *

><p>Yuki sighed and she dropped off Sayori at the Sun dorms. Sayori watched Yuki go. Sayori had seen the boy Seiji. She was surprised that Yuki hadn't made the connection that he looked like Zero. It proved her suspicions that this Yuki was an impostor. Sayori thought about telling Kaito. Except, he was nowhere to be seen. Neither the Headmaster was in the school. Sayori went to her room. Maybe it was really Yuki, she thought. She felt guilty for doubting her best friend.<p>

She knew that Yuki was having problems. Kaname had disappeared and so had Zero. Sayori grabbed a book from her room. After some thinking, she made up her mind to go to the Hunter Association.

Maybe they could tell her what was going on.

Yuki had watched her friend enter the dorm before heading off across the school grounds. She smiled and stopped at a decent location. It was far enough that no one would find her. She took off the wig she was wearing. She gave a frustrated sigh.

"I really hate wearing a wig." The Fake Yuki said.

She touched her face. "Though, the Princess sure is pretty. It's sooo easy to trick her stupid friends. I can't wait to see this Seiji interact. This is going to be sooo much fun."

The Fake Yuki laughed. Then again, she would kill Zero. Therefore, she wouldn't even get the chance to see Seiji interact. Oh well, she thought, tough luck.

**Hello there! Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I'll try to have chapter 15 done soon. I was pretty much much busy with some other things. Sorry! About this chapter, I was really puzzled on how to have the interaction with Yuki go. In my mind it originally went. Yuki sees Seiji and goes, Zero! Seiji looks at Yuki and goes, Hey I know you. I love you with all my heart. Clearly that wasn't what happened. Instead, it went with both of them saying, Hey what's up. I have no idea who you are and then a few mysterious death threats later you are told that that wasn't Yuki at all but an impostor. Sigh. There's another villain in this story other than Kaname. This story sends me in a spiral of problems. Especially since the plot changes by just one little detail that happens in one chapter. **

**Still, I hope to make this story as interesting as I can. Also, I would really love some reviews or comments. Thank you in advance. **

**Also, if you want to ask questions about a certain part of the story you are free to send me a message. I'll try to answer it as quickly as I can (I might be busy typing or doing homework for the summer). It might take days for me to respond but don't worry I'll try to answer your questions. To those who already sent me a message, I apologize for not answering it. I'll try to answer it as soon as I get the chance. Or if you just want to send me a message to comment on something or you would like to discuss something then by all means you are free to send a message for whatever reason you might have. **

**This ask-a-question thing is kind of new to me. I thought people might appreciate this because my stories are kind of filled with a lot of information. And at times, it can be very confusing to follow.**

**Either way, I would like to say thank you to the people who read these talks of mine that are either before or after the story. Also thank you for reading this story. And to those who skip these talks, then either way thank you for reading my story.**


	15. Breakable

Chapter 15- Breakable

Maria entered Seiji's room. He was still unconscious. She sat down and looked at him. He looked like Zero only younger. He was more likely to smile at things and his emotions were wild. He could be happy and then sad. Entirely different from Zero who hid his emotions and only allowed himself to hate. She stared at him. She smiled and tried to stop herself from laughing.

She heard him moan and she immediately went to his bedside. "Seiji?"

Seiji opened his eyes and saw her. "Maria? Where am I? Never mind, don't tell me. Aido probably dragged me back. I can't remember anything. And why are you calling me Seiji, isn't my real name Zero? I can't believe I forgot my own name. Never mind me, I think I'm babbling."

Maria smiled. She was happy he was okay. Aido would be pleased. "Want me to get Aido?"

Seiji stared at her and he sat up. His black hair swished. He looked puzzled for a moment. He touched his face. His hands came away stained black.

"Aido! I'm going to kill him." Seiji screamed. "Where are you?"

Maria burst out laughing. His face had been painted with funny pictures and designs. Seiji looked at her surprised and he flushed. She wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry. That was really rude of me." Maria said, as she calmed down.

Seiji turned even redder. "It's okay."

The door opened. Aido came in and he burst out laughing. Seiji glared at him. He used part of his blanket to clean his face.

"Oh come on, it was funny. That's your punishment for running away."

Seiji stuck out his tongue. "Next time when I run away, I'll make sure I avoid villages."

Aido got a huge grin on his face. "Oh yeah? You're not going to the village to see if a 'Yuki Kuran' is there?"

If it was even possible, Seiji turned even more red. He began to stutter that that wasn't what he was going to do.

Aido gave a knowing smile. "Tough luck kid, you're ten years old. She's way too old for someone like you."

Seiji glared at Aido. "I can age again. I did it once."

Aido grinned. "Yeah but she'll know the cute ten year old Seiji. I bet she thought you were a cute kid. I bet if she saw a baby picture of you eating dirt she'll think you're cute."

"Stop calling me cute! It makes me shiver, you creep." Seiji threw his pillow at Aido. "And I didn't eat dirt. At least, not . . . willingly."

Aido dodged it and he stuck out his tongue. He hid behind Maria. Seiji glared at Aido.

"You can't hide behind Mari-Chan forever you know!" Seiji screamed at Aido, who waved goodbye and left.

Seiji hated being an invalid. He knew he didn't have the strength to stand up. He looked at his arm. His skin was pale. He could see the spidery veins underneath. He needed to take medicine since he was prone to fatigue. He tired really easily and he had to rest for a long time. He got sick too. He knew he didn't have a lot of memories. He didn't know who his parents were. He considered the kind old caretaker Karen Wakamura-San as his mom or grandma. He wondered where she was. Probably planting plants. She loved flowers. Seiji remembered when he was a toddler. He used to give her flowers. Not so long ago he was a toddler.

He felt tired. He saw Maria looking at him with her kind eyes.

"I'm feeling tired. I think I'm going to sleep." Seiji laid on the bed.

Maria nodded and she patted his head. "Have sweet dreams."

Seiji closed his eyes. He felt that this was vaguely familiar to him. Someone patted his head like this before. He couldn't remember who. He got a flash of a girl. It was Yuki Kuran. She looked younger in this memory. He wished he could see her just one more time. One more time. He fell asleep and he didn't have any nightmares.

The next day, Seiji had woken up early and he had went to Aido's room. He had asked Maria that he wanted to borrow one of her dresses. She agreed looking vaguely suspicious. He took her dress and he tiptoed slowly inside Aido's dingy room. The window was covered with a thick blanket to not let the cold in. It was rumored that Emiko gave Aido this room because he had managed to piss her off.

Seiji placed the dress underneath Aido's arm. Aido was drooling in his sleep. Seiji grinned. Perfect revenge.

Seiji was wearing a dress himself. One he had stolen from the laundry room. He pulled a bonnet over his head. He stole some makeup and he clumsy applied blush to his cheeks. He applied lipstick that was a light shade. It was humiliating dressing as a girl but it would be so worth it if the plan worked. He smiled imagining Aido's face. He shook Aido awake.

"Papa, you've stolen Ma's dress again." Seiji said, his voice was like a girls. He had managed to sound like a soprano.

Aido opened his eyes slightly, still groggy. "Wha-?"

"Ma's dress, gimme it."

Aido rubbed his eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm your daughter, Pa. Don't you remember? You married Maria and had me. Ain't I pretty?" Seiji gave a spin.

It took a few minutes to realize that it indeed was Maria's dress. He blushed red and then he looked at Seiji.

"My daughter? What the hell? I married Maria. When?" Aido said, he didn't recognize Seiji. His face was bright red.

Seiji patted his head. "You're drunk again Pa. Now, sleep tight."

Seiji pushed Aido back on the bed and he forced Aido to close his eyes. Once he made sure Aido was indeed asleep, Seiji took the dress. He washed his face. He took off the dress he wore and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. He returned the dress he 'borrowed' back to the laundry room when no one was looking. He went to Maria's room to give her dress back.

Seiji gave it to Maria and while he handed it to her he said, "Can you wear this dress, please?"

Maria looked at him stunned and said, "Okay, I don't see why not. You didn't do anything to it, right?"

Aido drooled a bit on it. "Nope, nothing was done." Seiji said, his face was like an innocent.

Seiji got out of her room and he waited until she came out. She wore dress. It was the color purple that had the bottom embroidered with butterflies. It was beautiful dress and Aido would no doubt recognize it even if he was asleep. She had a golden sash around her tiny waist. She wore thin purple slippers. She walked downstairs with Seiji. They went to the kitchen. No one was there. Of course, no one was there. It was early morning. Maria grabbed some eggs and she began cooking. She clumsily made eggs. Seiji felt like he would be good at cooking even better at it than Maria but he let her cook.

Seiji was sitting on a stool. "Hey, Mari-Chan?"

She looked behind her. "Yeah?"

"When Aido comes in can you say, 'Good morning honey'?"

Maria almost dropped the plate she was serving the egg on. She turned bright red. "What?"

Seiji clasped his hands in front him. "Pretty please? I know I won't run away anytime soon if you say that to him."

She hesitated before saying, "Yes, okay. I'll do it. But only for one time."

Seiji grinned and hugged her. "Thanks Mari-Chan."

Seiji sat back down and sure enough Aido came in. He was yawning. He had bed-hair and he had changed into dress pants and a light blue shirt. He wore dress shoes which were dark brown. He sat down next to Seiji.

"I had the weirdest dream today." Aido began to say.

"Good morning honey." Maria said, handing him a plate. She was blushing hard. She went back to the stove to cook some more eggs.

Aido's mouth dropped open and he froze. "Wha-? Huh? What the-?" Aido looked around. "It wasn't a dream? What the-?"

He looked at himself using the spoon that was beside his plate for the pudding. "I haven't aged. Where is she? Oh god, I've got a weird daughter."

Seiji kicked him on the chin. "She's not weird."

Seiji realized his mistake because Aido stared at him hard and he screamed out, "You!"

Seiji ran out laughing. Aido ran with the plastic knife he had managed to grab before chasing Seiji.

After a while, Seiji stopped running because he was out of breath. He wondered how many hours had passed. Aido was still chasing him. Seiji had managed to get on the roof. The sun was shining brightly. It hurt his eyes to stare too long. He closed his eyes and he felt the warm light envelope him. He spread his arms and he felt the wind caress his cheek. He smiled. He could hear birds and the animals happily live. He could hear the rustle of the leafs. He could smell the flowers.

He laughed at how peaceful everything was. Except in his heart somewhere deep down he knew that it would get destroyed easily like breaking a porcelain doll. As easy as it was to break a butterflies frail wings.

But at this moment, he was happy. More happy than he has ever been in his life. He felt that it was true. He opened his eyes and he raised a hand to the sky. A bird flew down and it chirped. It had a bright array of colors. It's tail was long. Its' eyes were curious and intelligent. It began to fluff up. It groomed its feathers sticking its head in its chest. Seiji stared as it cleaned each feather one by one. The bird noticed and stopped. It cocked its head to the side as if to say what are you looking at at. It flew to his shoulder. Seiji laughed.

"Hey! You kid! Get off the roof." A girl who had climbed up screamed at him. She had blonde hair that were in a million of braids. Her blue eyes shined brightly, they burned with annoyance.

Seiji didn't recognize her. "Who are you?"

"I said get off the roof. It's dangerous." She said. She was wearing a old blue dress that was patched up in different places with different cloth material. She was wearing no shoes. Her hands were on her waist.

Seiji felt the bird get off his shoulder. She stared when Seiji raised his hand and two came flying down to rest on his index finger. Their scaly feet felt cold. Their claws gently pricked his skin. They chirped happily. Seiji smiled.

"Are you even listening to me?" The girl asked. Her face had set into a frown.

Seiji looked at her and the birds flew away knowing his intention. They flew around in the sky in circles.

"You want me to come down?" Seiji asked.

The girl gave a look that said, I can't believe you're that stupid. Didn't you hear anything I said? She answered, "Yes, get off the roof. It's dangerous."

Seiji smiled. He wanted to know what it was to fly. He looked behind her and he saw a flushed Aido who was gasping for breath.

"You," he began to say. "You . . . little . . . I'm going . . . to kill . . . you."

Seiji grinned and he took a step backwards. "See you."

Aido's eyes widened as he realized what Seiji was going to do. The girl stared at him surprised. Seiji fell. The birds flew down with him. His back was too the ground. He spread his arms. He floated upwards. The birds chirped and they flapped their wings following him. He laughed. He could hear Aido's annoyed yell.

"That's cheating! I'll get you! Just watch." Aido screamed, waving his arms. Aido's face slipped from his scowling face to a simple smile. It glowed from inside to the outside. He was happy that Seiji was having fun. "Be careful!"

Seiji gave him two thumbs up and then his eyes widened. He started to fall. Seiji felt too afraid to scream. His horror was silent. He felt like his strength had drained. I should've taken my medicine, he thought as he fell.

It was easy for happiness to shatter too. Like breaking a porcelain doll. As easy as it was to break a butterflies frail wings.

As easy as it was to die.

**Hello there! This chapter is called 'Breakable'. I thought of naming it something else but this one seemed to fit. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It has its light moments and then the ending is a little bit dark. You'll see what happens to Seiji whether he survives or not. I'm pretty sure he will. ****I decided to veer off the main story for this chapter because I wanted Seiji to have a happy moment. (Since from forward on, life will get difficult. Kaname will appear. Fake Yuki will deceive. Sayori will investigate and Seiji will learn that life isn't sweet and easy but harsh and cruel.) ****I love how Seiji dressed as a girl to deceive Aido. I hesitated putting Seiji in a dress because well, he's a guy. I got the idea from the extra in a Vampire Knight book. Where Ichiru dressed up as a girl, with a wig even. **

**I'm hoping to finishing this story soon but, I want to be happy with what I write and not just cut it short because I have to. I decided to go do this story slowly in a pace I like. Anyways, the story is ending soon (It's in the final arc). **

**I would really appreciate reviews or comments. Thank you in advance.**


	16. Hyousuke's Story

Chapter 16- Hyousuke's Story

Seiji closed his eyes. His back was to the ground. He turned while falling so he could land on his feet. All of the sudden flowers grew. Vines flew up to him and covered him. They set him down.

"Seiji!" Emiko, who had been sitting on a bench discussing guard duty with Hyousuke, had ran toward him

Her black eyes were full of worry. "Are you okay, Seiji-Sama?"

Seiji still felt a little scared. He was not going to try that again. "I'm f-f-fine."

Emiko smiled in relief. "That's good."

Aido was running to him. Behind him was the girl who had told him to get off the roof. She had an incredulous look on her face.

Aido, when he saw he was okay, hit him on the head.

"Ouch," Seiji said, offended. "Aren't you supposed to ask 'are you okay' instead of hitting me?" Seiji had his hands around the spot where Aido had hit him.

Aido scoffed. "That's for being stupid and doing a stunt like that. You're not a bird. Now apologize to the new girl Akari."

Seiji looked at the girl and he gave a sheepish smile. "Hi, sorry for scaring you. My name is Seiji."

Emiko nodded. "Yes, he is the Master of the house."

Akari stared at the boy; no doubt she thought he was going to be a lot older. "He's the Pureblood!"

Seiji looked at her. "Yeah? I really do apologize for scaring you."

Seiji felt someone ruffle his hair. It was Aido. He had a smile on his lips. "I know the perfect punishment."

Seiji turned and ran but Aido caught him by the back of his t-shirt.

* * *

><p>Sayori walked to the Association. She decided to go the next day so that's what she did. The sun was shining brightly. She looked at the huge building she thought was the association. She wanted to know what happened to Yuki. She wanted to know where Zero was. She wanted information.<p>

She walked inside. A person with a scroll and quill looked at her. "What business do you have?"

Sayori gulped and said, "I want to talk with Kaien Cross."

The man nodded. "Does he know you?"

"I-uh-yes, he does. I'm a student at the academy."

"Name?"

"Sayori Wakaba."

The man nodded and he wrote some things down. He gave her a slip of blue paper. "You can go inside. This paper shows the Hunters that you are a civilian."

"Oh, okay. Thank you very much." She bowed and went inside.

She gripped the slip of blue paper and she looked around. She saw Kaito. He seemed ready to head out somewhere. She walked to him. When he saw her, he looked amused.

"What are you doing here?"

She gripped her blue paper. "I wish to speak to the Headmaster."

He looked at her and said, "Follow me."

She followed him and he brought her to a room. She could hear two people speaking.

"Why did we leave Zero there?"

"Don't worry Yagari, they will take good care of him and besides we will be returning there tomorrow."

She stepped inside and they hushed immediately when they saw her. Yagari left only glancing at her. The Headmaster smiled at her and he motioned for her to sit. Kaito left the room.

"What brings you here?" He asked her.

She sat down and said, "I think something's wrong with Yuki. She's not herself. Yesterday, we met a boy who looked like Zero and she didn't react. She's not the Yuki I know. She's an impostor!"

The Headmaster looked at her surprised. "She's had it rough these past few days. She might be thinking of other things."

The door opened. "I'm sorry Yori. It's true that I haven't been myself. Only you could tell that since you are my best friend."

"Yuki," the Headmaster said smiling.

"Father, I'm sorry I eavesdropped. But when I saw Yori come in here, I had to follow. Yori, if you had doubts about me you should talked to me." Yuki said. Her voice was soft. Her tone was kind. However, Sayori noticed that her eyes were not.

This was not Yuki. It was an impostor. A fake.

The Fake Yuki smiled slightly and she bowed and left. When she looked at Yori, her look was amused. Her lips tilted upwards in a sinister grin. It seemed to say, nice try.

Sayori shivered inwardly. She was scared to go back to the academy. She leaned forward in her chair.

She whispered as softly as she could, "Where's Zero?"

The Headmaster smiled to hide his surprise. "He's on vacation."

She knew he was lying. He wouldn't tell her the truth. "Okay then, um, can I have a bodyguard?"

He looked at her strangely. "Why would you want a bodyguard?"

Looks like he isn't going to grant my request, she thought. She stood up and smiled. "Never mind, Headmaster Cross, I'll be on a vacation. If Yuki asks where I went tell her I went to London."

"Wait, what-?"

She bowed and said, "Goodbye."

She wanted to be as far away from Fake Yuki. She needed to know where Zero was. That boy Seiji was her big clue. She needed to go to the village they went before. She hoped she would find him before the Fake Yuki found her.

* * *

><p>Seiji complained bitterly. He was holding buckets in both hands and he was balancing one on his head. Aido had demonstrated and he made it look easy. He must have done this a lot, he thought. It was hard balancing the bucket on his head. At one point Aido had come to laugh. It had been really annoying. Seiji took a step.<p>

"Whoa!" The bucket began to tip over. Seiji closed his eyes. The water soaked him good. He looked at his wet t-shirt and jeans.

He was sure Emiko wouldn't let him go inside like this. Still he had to try, he walked inside and he saw Akari. When she saw him soaked, her eyes went furious.

"Go back outside! You're ruining the floor."

Seiji apologized and he went back outside. He walked to the courtyard. It was big with flowers and trees. It had a big open space in the middle. He sighed. Until he dried up, he wasn't going to be allowed inside. He sat where the sun was shining brightly. He knew the sun should bother him, but he wanted to feel it. He closed his eyes. It felt warm like the embrace of his mother. His mother. He opened his eyes. He didn't have a mother. He didn't have parents. He must've. He wondered if they were Purebloods. He wondered where they went.

"Here, kid." Hyousuke tossed him clean, dry clothes.

Seiji thanked him. He changed in the shed. He dumped his wet clothes on top of the bench. He saw Hyousuke handling a weapon. It was a long sword. Its blade looked sharp. The sword had a fancy guard. It had intricate designs. Seiji stared at it curious of how it would be to hold it. Hyousuke began to practice stances. His muscles were tightened. His gaze was controlled. He kicked and attacked with his sword. It looked like it was a practiced move. He had the look of a soldier. Seiji sat down and stared.

Hyousuke moved gracefully. His scar on his throat stood out against his skin in a white line. Seiji noticed that Hyousuke's hands were scarred, white flecks covered them. Hyousuke put the sword down. He had noticed Seiji looking at him.

"What?" Hyousuke said roughly.

Seiji flushed. "It's nothing."

Hyousuke stared at him.

"Um, why do you have a lot of scars on you?" Seiji asked quickly.

Hyousuke got an amused look in his eyes. "I though you said it was nothing," Hyousuke sighed. "I got them from a war."

Seiji looked at him surprised. "A war? Which one?"

Hyousuke looked at his sword and said, "The second one with the Vampire Hunters versus the Vampires."

Seiji was learning history. He had learned about the war with the humans with the progenitors. "There was a second one?"

Hyousuke set his sword down and he sat next to Seiji. "There was. It was a secret one of course. I fought and killed many Hunters. I was hired to kill by an aristocrat. I forgot which one. It happened two hundred years ago."

Seiji stared at him surprised. "You're old! How come you don't look old?"

Hyousuke laughed. "I'm a vampire. We don't age that fast. Besides, I fought in that war when I was 12 years old. I made myself really famous in that war."

"How old are you now?" Seiji asked.

Hyousuke went in thought. "About 22 years old."

Seiji looked at him. He wondered if he could ask this question to Aido, Maria, or Emiko. Probably not. However, Hyousuke would answer it. "How old am I?"

Hyousuke looked at him. "You are ten years old."

Seiji shook his head. "Then how come I think complicated thoughts?"

Hyousuke stared at him. "Everybody thinks. Every thought is complicated. What kind of thoughts do you have?"

Seiji bit his lip. "When you were using the sword I thought about doing certain moves to block it. I don't know why they just came out of nowhere. Also, I have recollections of people I haven't even met."

"Like who?"

Seiji thought about the woman with long hair. She wore a kimono. She had a fan. The way he had gotten sight of her was with her bloody face and fangs. She had a melodic voice. Her moves were graceful and it filled Seiji with hate. He didn't understand why. He didn't understand how someone could hate someone so much, that they would wish that person dead.

"A woman. I think she was a vampire. She was covered in blood. She was laughing. And I was filled with a lot of hate toward her." Seiji stared at his hands. "I don't want to feel emotions like that! The hate I had for her filled me to the brim and I couldn't feel anything else. It was like it swallowed me."

Hyousuke looked at the sky. "Then learn to forgive. Even if you cannot, do not let it consume you. You are stronger than that. When I was young, my parents were murdered right in front of me."

Seiji got a flash of two people. It was a woman with a kind smile and a man with kind eyes. Then he saw their bodies on the floor, covered in blood. Seiji felt sure that they were his parents, except he didn't know how he knew.

Hyousuke continued speaking. "The reason they were murdered was because my mother was a human turned vampire. My father was an aristocrat. He loved my mother a lot that he left his family to marry her. My mother was a kind person. She didn't want my father to give up everything for her. My father didn't listen. They ran away together to a far away village. They lived like the villagers. We lived in a cottage." Hyousuke laughed. "My father didn't know how to do a lot of things but he learned. They lived there for 10 years to make sure that his family wasn't going to come after them, then they had me. We were happy. Then that happiness got ripped from us."

* * *

><p>"Well, this isn't good," she said.<p>

Her appearance was still of Yuki's. She sat down on the floor and yawned. She was really bored. She wondered if she should punish Yori. She did try to tell Kaien Cross that she wasn't Yuki. Heh, it was really easy to convince everyone she was Yuki. Amazingly easy. She thought it would have been harder. The only thing she needed to do was smile and say nice things.

"Ah, I think I'm a bit hungry. Should I ask the little Princess for blood? Nah," she said while licking her bloody nails. "Hmmn, maybe I should get Yori. She'll be a tasty treat."

She started to walk to where she had seen Yori. Yori was walking alone. She kept looking around her. She was acting really secrety. Hmmn, is she hiding from me? She wanted to laugh. Nobody could hide from her. In the end, she always found what she seeked.

She walked to her and she placed her hand on her shoulder. Her back was facing her. She smiled and she leaned. She whispered into her ear, "I'vvee foouundd yooouuu. Did you really think you could go get help? Silly child. No one can hide from me. No one ever could."

* * *

><p>Hyousuke and Seiji were still sitting on the bench. Hyousuke continued with his story and Seiji listened intently.<p>

Hyousuke's face turned dark. "A Pureblood came. He was my father's grandfather. He hurt my mother first and he made my father watch. He said, 'This is what happens when you marry trash. This is your punishment for defying your family'. My mother hit the Pureblood with a vase and she escaped. My father fought the Pureblood to make sure we got out safe. My mother picked me up. I was six years old. We ran into the forest. We heard a scream of someone in pain. I knew it was my father. My mother was bleeding from her eye since the Pureblood pressed his finger on it until it exploded. She tried to comfort me. The Pureblood came up from behind us and he grabbed my mother from her hair. He noticed me and he smiled. My mother begged him to let me live. He killed her quickly and she turned to dust."

Seiji looked away. Hyousuke noticed and he touched the corner of Seiji's eye. A teardrop was on his index finger. "Why are you crying?"

Seiji sniffed. "I'm a Pureblood. Yet you're talking to me."

Hyousuke smiled. "Wipe your tears. I have nothing against you. I have a thing against Purebloods who are evil. Would a person who saw you crying think you were evil? I wouldn't think so. You're not evil. Though I have to be honest, I didn't want you around. But now I see you are different from the others."

Seiji wiped his tears away. He had some questions for Hyousuke. "When did this happen?"

Hyousuke understood his question. "This event happened two-hundred years after the First War."

Seiji's eyes widened. "But you should've died by now. If your father was an aristocrat, then that would mean you would be one too. Aristocrats don't live that long."

Hyousuke looked at him. " I guess you're right. My father's grandfather was a Pureblood. That would mean the vampire blood in my father's side was strong so they aged slowly like a Pureblood would. My mother was turned by a Pureblood. That Pureblood fed her his own blood. When they had me, I was . . . gifted in certain ways."

Seiji looked at him. "In what ways?"

"I age really slowly. I have powers that would be considered strange."

"What powers?"

Hyousuke smiled and said, "You ask a lot of questions kid."

Seiji flushed.

Hyousuke went in thought again. "I know when things happen before they do. Like, I know that Maria will attempt to cook dinner only to drop the boiling water on the floor and will burn herself in the process."

Seiji's eyes widened in alarm. Hyousuke saw and said, "Don't worry. I told Emiko before coming out here. She stopped it from happening in time."

"The reason I don't look older other than the fact that I have a lot of Pureblood blood in me is that I went into a deep sleep for centuries when I was eight. When I woke up, I looked the same as I had. I remember a Pureblood had been born. I think it was a Juri Kuran. That was two thousand and something years ago," Hyousuke said. He continued with, "I lived alone for a couple of years. Then the second war began. It was in secret. They didn't want people to know that the peace was crumbling. I fought because an aristocrat hired me. Incidentally, someone in my father's family hired me. They didn't know who I was. But I knew. I was 12 and I killed many Hunters. I became known by Vampires and Hunters. I disappeared after that. I wandered. I went to the village where I used to live with my parents. An old woman was living in the home where my parents lived before they were murdered."

Seiji saw Hyousuke tighten his hands into fists.

"She was someone from my mothers' side. She saw me walking by and she got me to stop. She said that she read my mother's diary. It had been passed down the family. She cried when she saw the scars on my body. She said that they hoped that I died peacefully. People in my mothers' family are kind. The old woman said that if they knew that I was still alive that they would have taken care of me. Made sure I lived happily. She saw my eyes and she cried."

"Why did she cry?" Seiji asked.

Hyousuke looked at him. "What do you see?"

Seiji looked at his smooth brown eyes. They had flecks of gold in them. He stared into them and he saw years of sadness and anger. They were eyes of a person who saw everything that could possibly be seen. Eyes of an old man who just wanted it to end. Eyes of someone who had seen war and had killed. Eyes of someone who was tired. Tired of living. Just like me, Seiji thought. He became startled. Just like me? No, not like me, he thought quickly, I don't want to die. I don't!

Hyousuke looked back at the sky. "That's why she cried. I lived with her. She took care of me and then she died. I had outlived her. Her son came to bury her body. I was there holding her hand. She woke up when her son entered. She looked at him and smiled saying it had been a long time since she had seen him. I revived her with just a thought. That's another one of my powers."

"Oh, so you have the power to foretell the future and you can bring people back to life again?"

Hyousuke nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Then what happened?" Seiji asked.

Hyousuke stood up. "She died again and I left. Come on, it's time to eat."

Seiji hadn't noticed that it was late. The sun was setting and everybody was inside. Seiji stood up and followed him. He wanted to know more of what happened afterward. Except, he didn't know if he wanted know how the story would end.

* * *

><p><em>"No, don't kill her!" The little boy sobbed. He was clutching at his mother's dress. She was dust now.<em>

_The man looked at the boy. He grabbed the boy by his curly dark brown hair. Exactly like his grandson's. So this is his kid, he thought with distaste._

_The boy was crying. He threw the boy down on the ground. _

_"You are worthless trash." He smiled. "I wonder how my grandson will react when I kill his son."_

_The boy clutched at the sand. He was crying. _

_"Mama, no." The boy hiccupped__.__ His nose was runny. "Mama!"_

_All of the sudden the dust started to float. It was forming a body. The Pureblood stared in surprise. He watched his great-grandson do something that was virtually impossible. Or was it? He was forming matter._

_He grabbed the boy by the hair and he held him up. The boy struggled to get free. The dust fell back on the ground. He smiled. His blood. Well, this is interesting, he thought. _

_"Do you see this grandson? This is your punishment. This is for marrying trash." _

_He stabbed the boy in the stomach. The boy coughed up blood. The Pureblood smiled. He sent the image back to his grandson. He heard his anguished scream. He enjoyed seeing him in pain. He began to walk back to the house. He tossed his dying son's body to him. He killed him last. His grandson turned to dust and so did the boy. He licked the blood off his fingers. The boys blood had been so sweet. _

**Hello! I hope you (the reader) have enjoyed this chapter. This chapter was really long. It would have been longer but I cut it short. This is about Hyousuke. I decided to do this because well, he's a very important character. Hyousuke's story is sad. Also it is similar to Zero's. Both of their parents were murdered by a Pureblood. You'll see more interaction between him and Seiji later on. Oh dear, I realize that I didn't leave Yori in a very good position in this chapter. Sorry Yori! About the Fake Yuki, I would really appreciate comments about her. Also about Hyousuke's past. Oh, but you don't have to comment if you don't want to. **

**I would really appreciate feedback or comments about the story and or about any specific chapter. Thank you in advance! I hope you keep reading this story!**


	17. It's In The Blood

Chapter 17- "It's in the blood"

The next day, Seiji woke up to find a person in his room. He opened his eyes slightly and he saw someone sitting on a chair. His vision was foggy.

"Oh, no no no. Don't sit up. I'll be leaving soon." It was a girl's voice. She licked her fingers. They were covered in blood. "I guess I'll let you live. I see no problem with it. Besides, it's going to be so much fun when you wake up. I cannot believe the security is so poor here. Henry's son is losing his touch. He has some of my blessed blood, but he's so poor at handling his powers." She laughed. "Poor Henry. He lost everything on that day. Maybe not everything since his son is still alive. Quite a mystery his son is."

Seiji began to sit up. That voice was so familiar. He knew it. He felt someone push him back down.

"No no, young Pureblood. You will forget about seeing me-if you actually got a look of me-and hearing me. It's all a dream. Just a bad dream. You will wake up again and I will not even be here. Sleep tight. Oh, hee, hee. He has sensed someone up here. What an amazing power he has. I guess it's in the blood. The one I forced down his throat. See you soon."

Seiji fell back asleep. He had forgotten the conversation. He forgot what she had been talking about. And how familiar her voice sounded.

* * *

><p><em>Cough, cough.<em> Blood splattered onto the sink. Hyousuke wiped his mouth. _Cough, cough. _Hyousuke wiped his mouth again. He looked at himself in the mirror. The scar on his throat was bleeding. He didn't know why. He closed his eyes. He opened them again. There was someone in Seiji's room. Someone he didn't recognize. The feeling vanished. He looked up confused. He was sure there had been someone up there.

Hyousuke shook his head and he took off his shirt. He was in the first floor bathroom. He looked in the huge mirror that was over the sink. He had scars over his muscled chest. He touched the large scar that ran from his stomach up. It was a pale white. He had remembered the pain. It had stopped inches away from his heart. He had been sure then that he had died. Just like that other time. He shook his head, not wanting to remember the past.

He put a black shirt on. He got out of the bathroom. He noticed on the mirror that his hair, which had been really short, was longer. He would have to cut it. He saw a girl walking in her nightgown. It was Maria. She had an absent look on her face. She noticed him and she turned red.

"H-Hello," she said in her quiet voice.

Hyousuke narrowed his eyes went he saw her sway. She took a step forward and almost fell. Hyousuke grabbed her by the waist before she fell. She turned red and she tried to stand up by herself. He carried her to the kitchen and made her sit on a chair.

Hyousuke looked at her and he saw her face was flushed. "Are you okay now?"

She nodded. Her hands were on her lap. She looked embarrassed.

"I'm fine," she said.

Hyousuke looked at her and he saw her bright eyes. "Are you sure?"

He touched her forehead and he felt it was a twinge warm. He felt a bit worried. Was she getting sick? He took his hand away.

She looked around. "No one is awake yet?"

He nodded. "Everybody is still asleep. Soon, they'll wake up."

"Oh," she responded. She looked at him and she touched his scar that was on his throat.

He flinched, surprised at the touch. Blood stained her fingers. Her eyes widened.

Hyousuke stood up abruptly. His head hurt.

"What's wrong Hyousuke?" Maria cried out.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong." Hyousuke said to her. He closed his eyes. He opened them again. He wasn't bleeding anymore. Maria had regained some of her strength and she reached inside the cabinet to get a towel.

"Here," she said. She gave him the towel. He accepted it and he wiped the blood away.

It was odd that he would be bleeding again. It was odd that he was bleeding at that spot. Why? He remembered the reason for that scar and the horrible truth he found out when he received it. He shook his head of such thoughts. No use thinking of it now, he thought grimly.

"Maria?"

Hyousuke saw Aido walk into the kitchen. He still looked half-asleep. He saw the bloody towel and he woke up instantly.

"Whose blood is that?"

Hyousuke looked at him. "Take Maria back inside her room. She isn't feeling well. She should be back in bed."

Aido's mouth was still open. His eyes were on the towel.

"Aido," Hyousuke began to growl, "Get Maria back in bed."

Aido snapped back to reality and he nodded. "Okay, sure."

He gave Hyousuke a strange look and he took Maria by the hand. He led her back inside. Hyousuke sat on the bench and he threw the towel on the floor. Aido must have realized he had Pureblood blood. It wasn't that hard to detect. Hyousuke was an aristocrat, no matter how much Hyousuke denied it.

"_Your name is Hyousuke? Oh, so you changed your name. Hmmn, even if you change your name you cannot still deny your ties to that __**man**__."_

_The seventeen year old boy looked at the man who was speaking to him. It was a Pureblood. He had startling blue eyes. His hair was a flaming red. It was in a long ponytail. He was sitting on a chair that looked like a throne. He had a soft look on his face, which made him look younger. He looked about twenty-two. He had a fan on his hand. His chin rested the right palm of his hand. He inspected the boy who looked surprised._

_"Yes, I know who you are. It's in the blood." The Pureblood looked at him. "The girl gave you a good name. She's a nice girl, isn't she?" _

_The boy turned red. "Y-Yes, she is."_

_"Fine, I will keep your identity safe, __**Hyousuke**__. No one will learn about your dark past. I shall keep this secret until I die."_

Indeed, he did. He kept it and he never told anyone. Not even to his beloved servant Emiko. Hyousuke closed his eyes. He remembered that Pureblood. The only one who knew his past other than that **man**.

"Hyousuke? Are you there?"

Hyousuke looked up and he saw Seiji. Seiji had changed into jeans and a short-sleeved blue shirt.

"What do you want?" Hyousuke asked.

Seiji looked a bit nervous. He looked down on his hands. "Umm, I was wondering," Seiji looked up, "Can you teach me how to use the sword?"

Hyousuke stared at him in surprise. "Why?"

Seiji looked down. "Never mind, just forget it."

Hyousuke stood up. "Fine, I'll teach you so don't look so downcast."

Seiji looked up and he smiled. Hyousuke went to the shed. He grabbed a wood practice sword. He grabbed a couple of throwing knifes. He tossed these things on the bench.

"Hey, was anybody inside your room?" Hyousuke asked while grabbing the practice sword.

Seiji looked at him confused. "N-No, why?"

Must have been my imagination, Hyousuke thought. "No reason. Now let's get started."

Seiji nodded.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting us in," Kaien Cross said to the girl who opened the gate.<p>

Kaien Cross, Yagari Toga, and Kaito Takamiya entered the property. They could hear yells and whacks.

They were greeted by Emiko. She was not wearing a dress but jeans and a shirt. Her black, curly hair was up a ponytail. She looked at them surprised.

"You decided to come back." She said.

Kaien Cross nodded. "We want to know the current condition of Zero Kiryu."

Emiko's mouth opened slightly and she waved for them to follow her. They walked inside. They could hear the whack sound grow louder. Kaien recognized the sound of it being a wood sword.

"Yes!" A familiar voice shouted.

It was a younger version of the one they were used to. Kaien strayed from the group and he curiously went to the courtyard. He saw Seiji swinging the sword. His eyes were blazing and his mouth was up in a smile. He had a sort of look in his eyes that Kaien recognized.

They were the eyes of a Hunter.

* * *

><p>"Oh dear me, you seem to be frightened oh-best-friend of mine. Why?"<p>

The girl shivered in fear. Her eyes were wide. She had blood trailing down her throat. She closed her eyes. It's all a dream, she thought desperately. All a dream.

"Hmmn, are you thinking this is a nightmare? What a hoot! You're sooo funny. I'll tell you something. If you promise to not run off, I'll let you go."

She nodded. "I-I-I won't run away."

She smiled; her lips were blood red. "Well, what do you think girl? Should we let her go?"

The person whom she was referring to was also shaking. Though she didn't look scared, she looked defiant.

She felt like laughing. Oh my, they are teaming up against me. Not good at all. She smiled like an evil villain. She grabbed the girl with the short hair and she pulled her behind her. She opened the window. She made the girl stand on the edge.

"Want to learn how to fly?"

She shook her head. "N-N-N-Noo, please no."

She pouted. "But I really wanted to see a human fly. They always wonder how it is like. Don't you wonder?"

She shook her head again, she shook in fear.

She licked her blood-red lips. "Too bad."

She pushed her out. The girl screamed as she fell.

The girl behind her screamed, "Yori!"

She turned to look at the girl who had looked at her so defiantly. She smiled. She looked terrified now.

"Please let me go. I have to see that she is alright," she cried out to her. "Please let me go!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit Seiji, take this seriously. You just got lucky that one time. I won't leave myself open again."<p>

"Ha ha, it doesn't matter I got you either way!" Seiji shouted. "Whaaa!"

He held the sword awkwardly as he tried to block Hyousuke's skilled blow. His sword flew up in the sky and it fell a couple feet behind Seiji. He turned to go get his sword.

"You'll die if you depend on inanimate objects to protect you." Hyousuke shouted to him. "Don't you already have a weapon on hand? Aren't you a _Vampire_?"

Seiji froze and he looked at Hyousuke. "What are you sayi-"

Hyousuke threw his sword on the sword. "Are you not a_ Pureblood_?"

Seiji smiled as he realized what Hyousuke was saying. Hyousuke smiled in return. Seiji raised his hands. Pebbles and loose bricks began to float.

"That's more like it," Hyousuke said.

Seiji closed his eyes to concentrate. It appeared that it took a lot of strength to do what Seiji was doing. Kaien watched in surprise as the rocks flew at Hyousuke. Hyousuke managed to dodge them expertly. It was like a graceful dance that he was doing. Kaien was impressed at the skills of this Vampire. Yet, Kaien couldn't help but feel that he was not a mere common vampire. He was experienced in fighting that much could be seen. He was at ease at fighting with weapons. He had a certain feel about him. The fact that Yagari had immediately recognized him was a clear sign that he was not a 'mere' vampire.

"Hey, were did you wander off to-" Yagari's voice trailed away. Yagari stared at the boy Seiji.

He was fighting now hand-to-hand combat. He kicked expertly. He moved like a Hunter. It was as if his body remembered, like it remembered how things used to be.

Kaien continued to watch and so did Yagari and Kaito.

Seiji fell on his back. "Ooof, ow."

Hyousuke pressed the tip of his sword against Seiji's throat. "You died. That would mean . . .?"

Seiji bit his lip. "You win."

Hyousuke took his sword back. He offered his hand to Seiji. Seiji took it and he stood up. His black hair was wet with sweat. The hair dye had not worn off yet. He noticed the Hunters staring. Seiji waved and smiled.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

The Hunters stared shocked at seeing him smile so innocently. Emiko's face went into a frown.

"Seiji-Sama, you must be hungry. Go back inside and go eat your lunch."

Seiji nodded. He waved goodbye to them.

Hyousuke threw his sword on the ground. "Emiko, I know what you're going to say but he needs to know how to protect himself."

Emiko sighed. "Fine." She smiled and said, "He's good at fighting. You must be a good teacher Hyousuke."

Hyousuke shook his head. "It's second nature to him. He has the instincts of a Hunter. Now he has the moves of a vampire. He blended them well. He has created his own fighting style."

"Oh, is that so," Emiko said surprised.

Hyousuke stared at the sword. "It's in the blood. It all comes down to the blood. He was originally a human Vampire Hunter. Then a vampire Vampire Hunter. Now he's a Pureblood. Yet his body, even though its different, remembers how it used to fight. He's a Hunter till the end I guess." Hyousuke looked at the Hunters, " What are you doing here?"

He changed the conversation so abruptly like he didn't want to linger on the topic. Kaien Cross took a step forward.

"I appreciate that all of you have taken care of Zero. I have a request to make." Kaien hesitated a bit and then he said, "Can we take Zero with us? Can we take him back home?"

* * *

><p>"Ha ha ha ha, you're sooo hilarious," she laughed.<p>

The girl looked at her frightened and pleaded with tears in her eyes, "C-C-Can y-y-you l-let m-m-me g-go?"

She grinned. "No no no, I can't let that happen. You happen to have a role in this ever-so-fun plot. You are the precious thing to the boy. Of course, that means that I absolutely cannot let you go."

The girl turned to run. Her dark brown hair had lost its shine. She grabbed a hold on the girl's hair.

"Bad girl, you shouldn't run away. You're being rude Princess."

"Please let me go," the girl sobbed.

"Ah, this is no good. I've made the Princess cry. I apologize Kuran. But, you'll get out soon. Don't worry. You just have to follow my orders."

The girl glared and spat at her. "Never!"

She smiled. Her red lips were the color of blood. "You're energetic. That's good. I'm sorry Princess, but I still need your appearance."

She placed her hand on the girls forehead. The girl gasped and her eyes rolled back. Her body became limp and she fell on the ground.

"Hmmn, the transformation went better this time. I must be getting good. Even my hair is the same color as hers."

She looked down at the girl. "Sweet dreams Princess Yuki. I hope, Kuran, that your dreams are covered in blood. Just like mine."

She turned to walk out. Her voice had changed to Yukis' and her appearance was hers too. She got out of the room and she locked it. She wondered if she should pay a visit to Kaname. He would be surprised to see her. Maybe. Then again, she had to prepare for her grand ball. She wondered if Seiji and his group coming. She smiled. She hoped they would. It would be sooo much fun.

"Life's too boring. I hope they will come. I did give them the invitation. Hee, I can just see the Princess's reaction when she sees her sweet Zero die. Ah, I'm smiling just imagining it. Sooo muuuch fuun. So much."

**Hi, so this is chapter 17. Many things happened in this chapter. You now know where Yuki is. Anyways, you read previously about Hyousuke's past. There are still many mysterys regarding him. I still don't know if I'll manage to get them in the story. The fact to why he doesn't age and to what actually happened to him. Also to why he was bleeding and coughing blood. Also you read the description of Emiko's previous Pureblood Master. I still haven't come up with a name for him. If you have any suggestions I would gladly appreciate them. **

**The story will get interesting now, I think. Either way, thank you for reading this chapter. I would gladly appreciate reviews or comments. Thank you. **


	18. Waiting For You

Chapter 18- "Waiting for you"

"What do you mean by taking Zero-Sama?" Emiko asked the Hunters.

Kaien Cross hesitated and he said, "We want to view Zero's process at our place. We want to take him with us."

Emiko looked at Hyousuke. He shook his head. Emiko knew it would be a bad idea for the Hunters to take Zero-Sama's body.

"No," she said.

They looked at her surprised.

"What?"

"I said no. You cannot take his main body."

Kaien Cross stared at her. "Then can we take Seiji? Just for two days."

Emiko looked at Hyousuke. He nodded.

"Okay," she said. She wondered if it really was a good idea.

* * *

><p>Yori was gasping. She had managed to land on the ground without breaking any bones. She felt bruised and she had cuts that were bleeding. She sobbed. She wondered what that evil person was doing to Yuki. She crawled away from the building. She needed to get away. She had to get away. She coughed. Blood splattered on the ground. She wiped her mouth. She tried to muffle her cries. She didn't want <strong>her<strong> to find her.

"Come on Yori, you can do it," she said encouraging herself.

You can do it. She could do it. She had to find Zero. She wondered where he was. She continued to crawl.

"What are you doing?" A cold, sharp voice said behind her.

Yori immediately tried to stand up and run away. She didn't have the strength. No, please no. She felt the person grab her shoulder. She trembled in fear.

"You are Yuki's friend?" It was a male's voice.

Yori recognized it. She turned her head and she saw his dark brown-red eyes inspect her.

"Kaname," she cried out in relief.

He looked at her confused. He looked puzzled as to why she was crawling on the ground.

"What are you doing?" He asked again.

She felt too happy to say anything. She only stared at him.

It took her a while, but she said, "I need to get away from here. Yuki is up there. We need to get help."

Kaname's eyes widened. "Yuki? She's at the Academy. You must have bumped your head. Come on, we need to get you help. Kain! Ruka!"

Akatsuki and Ruka were immediately at his side. Akatsuki took hold of Yori's arm.

"Take her to the Hunters. They should be able to take care of her," Kaname said.

They nodded and they gently put her inside the car. They soon arrived at the Association.

"No! Please listen to me! Yuki is up there! Someone was impersonating Yuki! Please you have to listen to me! I'm not lying," Yori cried out to them.

Akatsuki and Ruka exchanged a look. They probably thought she was delusional, but she wasn't. She knew the truth. She was going to expose the impersonator. They brought her out of the car and they left her at the entrance of the Association.

* * *

><p>Maria was with Akari in her room. Akari's pretty, blonde hair was in a million of braids. Akari's bright blue eyes were inspecting the needlework that Maria attempted to do.<p>

"This is good," Akari said.

Maria smiled. She was stuck in her bed because Aido wouldn't let her walk. He told her she still had a fever. Maria was sure that she didn't, but then again, this had happened once and the persons who took care of her were usually right.

She heard the door get open. It was Hyousuke. He looked serious as usual.

"Here," he said while handing her a plate of food.

She took it.

"Well, I have to go. See ya later." Akari said while exiting.

Maria nodded and said, "See you later."

Hyousuke sat down on a chair that was in the corner of the room. He crossed his arms. He stared at her.

"Are you thirsty?" He asked her.

She shook her head. In truth, she was thirsty. She wanted to drink blood. She wondered why Hyousuke asked her.

Hyousuke stood up and he sat in one corner of her bed. He held his arm out.

"Here, drink. I know I'm not Aido so it's okay if you don't want to drink my blood."

She flushed. "What do you mean by not being Aido? I-I-It's n-not like I want to d-d-drink his blood."

She took his arm and she paused. "Can I really drink your blood?"

Hyousuke nodded. She bit his wrist. Blood came to her lips. It tasted sweet. It tasted really sweet. She found that she couldn't stop drinking it. Why was that? Did he have Pureblood blood inside him? It would explain the sweetness. She closed her eyes.

"Huh, what's going on here?"

She opened her eyes and she stopped drinking the blood. It was Aido. She flushed. He looked surprised. She saw him staring at Hyousuke's bloody wrist. Hyousuke stood up.

"Aido feed her. I already gave her some of my blood."

Aido nodded. "Okay, but Hyousuke . . ."

Aido was at a loss for words. Hyousuke walked past him and he exited, not waiting for Aido to say what he was going to say.

* * *

><p><em>"Hyousuke, why did you do it?"<em>

_The seventeen-year-old boy only looked on the ground. He was kneeling on the ground and he was holding a towel pressed against his neck. His brown eyes were blank. _

_The Pureblood looked at Hyousuke. He didn't understand why he had done it. He looked at the bleeding boy with his bright blue eyes. He felt a sudden movement. He looked underneath his arm. A girl with big black eyes and short black curly hair was staring up at him. She had fallen asleep on his lap. He did not have the heart to tell her to get off since his leg had frozen. He was really fond of the thirteen-year-old girl. He had found her on the streets. She had taken a huge liking to him. Most had found him odd with his red hair and blue eyes. _

_He vaguely wished that he could keep her safe, but he knew it was not going to be possible because of that __**man**__. _

_"Why did you do it?" He asked again._

_Hyousuke noticed Ruri. She stared at him and her mouth slightly opened. She raced to Hyousuke. She had also taken an interest in Hyousuke. He felt mildly jealous. He tried to suppress his feelings for her because he knew it was wrong. It was wrong that he was falling in love with a thirteen-year-old girl. He had a fiancée. Yet, he did not care. _

_Ruri ran to Hyousuke and she reached to touch his wound. She touched his wound carefully. He was bleeding from a knife wound. He knew that it had cut a primary vein that would have resulted in death. Except, it had not. _

_"What happened?" Ruri said softly. Her fingers touched the bleeding wound. _

_She touched the blood and she was about to lick her finger. He immediately stood up and he grabbed her arm. He felt relief fill him. He had managed to save her from Hyousuke's poisonous blood. _

_"Master?" Ruri said. _

_Master? He realized that he had been holding her arm tightly. He let go of her arm and he glanced at Hyousuke. His face was blank. He had made no movement to stop her from ingesting his blood. He felt anger well up in him. He slapped Hyousuke. Hyousuke stared up surprised. _

_"You should know better than anyone that your blood is poison to normal vampires. Now, tell me why you tried to ki-"_

_"I can't die! What do want me to say? I don't want this life. I don't want __**his**__ blood inside of me. I just wanted to end it all." Hyousuke said, he looked close to tears. All the roughness that he had seen from him the last couple of weeks was gone. There now stood a young vampire that was filled with frustration and grief. He looked so innocent. _

_"Master? What's wrong with Hyousuke?" Ruri asked. She held Hyousuke's face in her hands. _

_Hyousuke flinched at her touch. He stared at her. She stared back and her eyes welled with tears. He grabbed her by the shoulders and he pulled her to him, away from Hyousuke._

_"Master," Ruri said softly. She was softly crying._

_"It's okay, that didn't happen. Its okay, Ruri." He said, trying to comfort her. _

_He knew that Ruri had seen some of Hyousuke's past._

_"It's okay." He was going to have to erase her memory of that. _

_Because he knew that she had seen Hyousuke die. _

* * *

><p>Seiji ate his lunch. He had a feeling that they were talking about him. He wondered why. He wanted to ask Hyousuke what it was about. He saw him come in. Seiji stood up immediately.<p>

"Hyo!"

Hyousuke looked at him alarmed. "Call me by my full name, kid."

Seiji grinned and said, "Your name is too long. You need a nickname."

Hyousuke sighed. "Right. Look, I don't want any nicknames."

"Oh, that's too bad," Machiko said. "We were debating about ones, right Seiji?"

Seiji nodded.

"Seiji, I need you to go with the Hunters."

Seiji looked at him surprised. "What?"

"What?" Aido said behind Hyousuke.

Aido was wearing a black scarf around his neck. He looked at Hyousuke with incredulous eyes.

"You need to go to the Hunters. It's just for a few days."

"But, but, I thought you were going to teach me how to fight." Seiji cried out. He was confused. Why was he going to the Hunters? Why?

Aido was biting his lip. "You can't be serious. Emiko, didn't agree to this right?"

"She did. It was either this, or _that_."

_That?_ Seiji looked at Hyousuke. What did he mean by _that_? Aido looked at Seiji.

"Okay, but I'm going with him," Aido said.

Seiji felt relieved. He wasn't going to be alone. He didn't want to go to some unknown place alone. With Aido there, he would be alright. Yes, he was going to be alright.

Hyousuke sighed. "Aido, you don't need to come along. I know you feel some responsibility towards Seiji."

Aido glared at Hyousuke. "I don't _just_ feel some responsibility toward Seiji. I was there when he was small which is not saying a lot. But, I can't leave him alone."

Hyousuke smiled. "Emiko was right. You are loyal to Seiji now. You have developed a bond by taking care of him."

Aido frowned. "I guess I do." He glanced at Seiji. "Go get ready."

"About that, you won't need anything." Hyousuke said.

"Huh?"

"You're leaving now," he said.

"Now!" Aido cried out. Aido looked at them with wide eyes. "But I thought . . ."

Aido slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Excuse me; I have to talk with someone really quickly. Just wait for five minutes."

He ran off.

"What's up with him?" Seiji asked.

Oh, he thought. Of course, Aido wants to say goodbye to Maria. He does like her. Maybe they're going out with each other now. Seiji burst out laughing. There was no way that was going to happen.

* * *

><p>They were not going out with each other. At least not yet. Aido entered Maria's room. Aido had told her that he was going to take her outside to walk around the garden later. She looked up and she got out of bed.<p>

"Aido, w-w-what are you doing here?" Her cheeks were red.

"I'm going out. With Seiji. Uh, to the Association. I'll be back in two days."

Maria walked to him. "Oh, um, good luck," she said with a smile.

Aido smiled back and he felt something take over him. That was the only explanation he had for what he did to her.

He kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips. She gasped in surprise. Aido closed his eyes and he kissed her softly. She was at first unresponsive which squashed his hopes of her liking him. But then she kissed him back. His hand was on her small back. His other hand cupped her face carefully. Her arms went around his neck.

He had to stop he knew. They were waiting for him. Yet, he didn't want to leave her. He had a bad feeling. He wanted to stay with her.

In the end, she pushed him away. Her face was red and she was gasping. He was too. They were both out of breath. He realized that his conduct was inappropriate. He looked away embarrassed.

"I have to go," he said.

She nodded.

Aido began to leave.

"I'll be waiting for you," she said in her soft voice. It was almost like a whisper.

He froze and he looked at her. She was looking into his eyes. She was blushing. "I'll be here when you come back."

He felt relieved and he smiled. "Okay."

When Aido came down, Seiji was busily talking with Kaito. Or rather, arguing with him. Seiji was sure he had won the argument because Kaito didn't say anything else.

"Oh, Aido." Seiji saw Aido come down.

Aido's cheeks were red and he had a big smile on his face. Seiji grinned. Well, well, something good happened to him. It must have been Maria.

"So how was saying goodbye to Maria?"

Aido tried to hide his smile with his scarf. He made his voice rough. "Who says I said goodbye to her."

Seiji smiled. Well, he couldn't hide it from him. Seiji looked up at Yagari.

"Why do you have an eye patch? Is it a Hunter fashion style? Do I have to wear an eye patch too?"

Yagari frowned. "You really don't remember."

"Huh?" Seiji said.

"Heh, heh, come on Seiji. We have to go now," Aido said interrupting with a hint of nervousness. He pulled Seiji along.

They got out of the mansion and out of the gate. They got into the car. Seiji waved goodbye to Emiko. He was going to Association. He wondered why he felt uneasy.

* * *

><p>She licked her lips. She was really hungry. She poked the Princess's sleeping face. Well, she could drink her blood. Yuck, she thought, no way am I doing that. She stood up. She was wearing a red dress. Her lips were bright red. She was getting ready for her party that was in two weeks. She found it necessary to make the event perfect. It was going to be her first public appearance. Well, not exactly. She couldn't go in as herself. She would have to use the Princess's appearance. She decided to hold her party in this building, the one she was in now. She knew it was a risk. People could find out where the real Yuki was.<p>

"That wouldn't be any fun," she said.

She wondered if they were going to come. Probably yes. They were arriving at the Association. An inside source inside their mansion told her. Heh, they didn't even know there was a traitor in their gang. So sad.

The real Yuki stirred in her sleep. She had put a spell on her. Now, Yuki wouldn't wake up when unnecessary. Yes, she had everything under control.

However, she didn't know that Yori had survived and that she was at the Association. She didn't know that Kaname was going to go to her party. She did not know that Seiji was going to meet another Pureblood.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke was sleeping. He was dreaming. Except it wasn't any ordinary dream. Sometimes, he got visions of the future. Of course, the future changed always. If a person did something differently then it would change. He never remembered the dreams of course. He always forgot what he dreamed about.<p>

Sometimes, he wasn't necessarily in them. He only watched from afar. He was doing that now. This was a piece of the future right now. Unless something different happened, then it would change. However, as of right now, this was the most likely future.

There was a collapsed building in the background. There was a girl on the ground. One girl was sitting on a piece of rubble. A young man was knelt before the girl on the ground.

_"Zero, you came for me." She cried. _

_Zero looked at her bleeding body. His face twisted in pain. _

_"You're going to be alright. I promise you." His eyes filled with tears. _

_He hugged her tightly to him. He had found her. Finally. She looked at him with sad eyes. She was crying.. "I'm sorry. Please f . . . forgive m-me."_

_His eyes widened. "No! Please, no, don't leave me."_

_Her eyes stared blankly at him. Her face began to crack. Her body exploded into bits of glass and sand._

_"No, no, no, no. No! Yuki! Yuki! Come back, please. I can't lose you too. I can't lose you too. Please no." He grabbed at the sand and tears fell down his cheeks._

_"Ssshhee's gone," She sung in a singsong voice. She smiled and she licked her blood red lips. "Sorry, Zero."_

_"Why! Why did you do this! Emiko and Hyousuke were going to have a child! They were going to be parents! Emiko was finally brave enough to tell her feelings to Hyousuke the first night I was gone to the Association. They were going to get married! Why did did you do this?"_

_She smiled at him; her fangs peeked through. _

_"Aido didn't do anything to you! He was going to marry her! Why?" Zero screamed at her. _

_She smiled. "It gets sooo boring when you live for eternity. You have to have some way to entertain yourself. Just ask Hyousuke. Oh, oopsie, I forgot. He's dead."_

_Zero's lips drew to a snarl. He was going to kill her. He pointed his Bloody Rose gun to her. Her eyes widened. _

_"Ze-" _

Hyousuke woke up then. He rubbed his eyes. He had forgotten his dream already. He got out of his room. His wrist was bandaged and he looked at it. He wondered why he had given Maria his blood. He wouldn't even let Emiko drink his blood. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't let her. He wondered why for Maria.

Did she need to drink his blood to survive? Survive what? Or was it to die? Sometimes he didn't get visions. He got feelings. He felt right then that she needed to drink his blood. _Poisonous blood_. It was true. His blood wasn't normal and it wasn't because he had Pureblood blood in him.

**Hi! Well, I guess this is the eighteenth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Aido and Maria. Well, I have wanted them to get together since Emiko and Hyousuke are still on standby. Hyousuke really loves Emiko except she is confused about her feelings for him. She's been trying to figure them out. Either way, so Seiji is going to the Association and so is Aido. Aido really cares for Seiji like a father would. Yori is going to be okay (As much as a person who was tortured with their friend's face would be). **

**The first italic thing is in Emiko's masters point of view. That part is in the past. By the way, the girl named Ruri is Emiko. She was using an alias even back then. Maybe someday you will find out her true name(?). Oh, even back then she had some feelings for Hyousuke. The italic part here above this is in the future. Meaning that it hasn't happened yet. All of you must be thinking, 'oh no, Yuki dies!' I want all of you to remember that the future can change. It isn't set in stone. With that said, I hope you continue reading. I think you'll be seeing more of Hyousuke's dreams (Maybe, I still don't know yet). **

**I would really appreciate comments or reviews. Thank you in advance for them. I would also love reactions to the dreams Hyousuke has. Thank you in advance for those too. **


	19. Chance Meeting

Chapter 19- Chance Meeting

Seiji walked inside the Association. He was in awe of it. It was the afternoon now. Aido was still wearing the scarf. He looked around.

"Huh, so this is the Association," Aido said, clearly impressed.

Seiji stared around him. He saw some people stop and stare. He ignored them. He ran ahead.

"Seiji!" Aido screamed.

Seiji felt someone grab him by his shirt neck. He looked up to see a stranger's face.

"My, my, what do we have here?"

It was a woman with long curly blonde hair that was past her waist. She had pretty blue eyes. Beside her was a young man with sparkling blond hair and green eyes. He looked a little surprised at him.

The woman let go and she smiled. "You're a Pureblood boy. Did the Hunters pluck you from your nest to protect you?"

"Sa-"

She raised her hand to spot the green-eyed man from talking.

"What's your name child?" She asked him.

Seiji looked into the woman's eyes. He knew her? Or did she know him?

"It's Seiji."

Her mouth opened slightly. "Seiji what?"

Seiji's eyes widened. His last name? Seiji's face scrunched up in thought. He knew his real name was Zero, and yet, he did not use it.

The woman smiled. "I suppose it doesn't matter. Let us go Ichijo. We must go back to our cell. Goodbye Seiji-Sama."

Seiji blushed at being called a 'Sama' when she was a Pureblood as well. He noticed the Hunters glaring at the calm woman. The green-eyed man followed her. Seiji stared and he noticed they both had handcuffs around their hands. What the? Was I brought here to be captured?, he thought. He glanced at Aido. He noticed that Aido was biting his lip.

"It's okay, Seiji. You weren't brought here to be captured," Aido told him.

Seiji smiled in relief. He looked at Kaien Cross. "Why am I here?"

Kaien smiled and he said, "We just wanted you to visit here."

Seiji's eyes narrowed. "I don't believe you!"

Seiji walked away from them and he snuck his hand inside his coat. He had brought some throwing knifes with him. He needed to prepare to whatever they had planned for him. However, he was sure that he didn't need the weapons.

* * *

><p>She moaned in pain. Her body hurt everywhere. Akatsuki and Ruka had dumped her at the entrance of the Association. She had been lucky that someone had taken her in. She sat up. Her legs were covered in bandages and her so was her right arm. Her left eye was covered with bandages since it had been covered with her blood. She reached to grab her water of glass.<p>

_Knock, knock_.

She set her glass back down. "Come in."

It was Kaito. His brown hair was little bit longer than the last time she had seen him. His eyes widened at seeing her. She attempted to smile.

"The Headmaster told me to come and check on you."

She nodded. She reached for her glass again. Kaito grabbed it and he helped her drink from it.

"What happened?"

She froze and she pushed the glass away. She didn't want to remember. She didn't want to remember than woman. She still remembered her true face. The shining blonde hair. She closed her good eye. She tried to forget. They wouldn't even believe her when she said that Yuki was a fake.

"It's okay. You don't have to answer right now," Kaito said as he left.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke was outside. He looked at the stars that were appearing as the sky grew darker. He had slept and he wondered if it was because of the loss of blood. He was getting tired easily. Even now, he wanted to take a nap. He closed his eyes for a few minutes.<p>

"Hyousuke?" He felt someone poke his side.

He opened his eyes. It was Emiko. She looked at him. Her short curly black hair had grown to be past her shoulders. She had it loose. Her hair was wet. She probably took a bath. She was wearing a dress that was the color dark blue. Water clung to her black eyelashes.

He swallowed. "What?" He said as gruff as he could manage.

"You should come inside. They are serving food. You could eat in the office."

"I'm not hungry." He said to her. He looked at the sky. It was filled with many stars.

After a moment of looking at him, she sat down next to him. He felt her breath beside him. He could feel her warm body. He closed his eyes. He felt tired. He rarely slept since he was protecting the residents of the mansion. He stayed up all night to make sure nobody harmed Emiko. That was his first priority.

"What are you thinking?" Emiko's voice broke through his thoughts.

He opened his eyes and he saw her looking at him. "Nothing much."

She smiled and looked at the stars. "You were smiling. I think you were sleeping."

Hyousuke shook his head. "Just thinking about the past. I remember when you were 13. Such a wild child. Always loud."

Emiko hit him on the arm. "I was not wild or loud!"

Hyousuke smiled and he took her hand. He heard her gasp. He looked at her. "May I?"

She nodded.

He bit her wrist and drank her blood. It tasted sweet and delicious.

"I don't intend to feed you all night. You're going to have to come back inside soon and eat some food or take some blood tablets."

Hyousuke kept drinking. He heard Emiko sigh and he smiled slightly. He closed his eyes and kept drinking.

* * *

><p>Seiji decided to walk around the place. He came across a room and he heard a gentle sobbing. He knocked on the door. No one answered him. He opened the door and he saw a bandaged girl. She stared at him in surprise. He recognized her. It was Sayori Wakaba.<p>

"Yori-Chan?"

"Zero! It's you," she cried out, almost as if relieved.

He looked at her alarmed. How did she know my real name?

"My name is Seiji." He stared at her wounds. "What happened to you?"

_"What happened to you, Wakaba?" Zero asked. He reached to touch her. _

_Yuki's friend was hurt. He wanted to know why. "What happened to you?" _

_His eyes widened and he realized that she could not hear him. He reached to touch her. He wanted to stop her pain because then Yuki would be pleased. _

Seiji's hand automatically moved toward her. He touched her cheek. He yelled out in pain. His body felt bruised. It hurt. His left eye closed on him.

"Zero!"

"I'm sorry this was all I could do. Please forgive me. I can't be there to help you." Seiji's mouth moved against his will and said that.

Seiji fell to one knee on the ground. He felt his wounds vanished. He only had dried blood on him. The girl's wounds were gone. He knew that. He closed his eyes. The pain slowly receded. He looked at looked at himself confused. What did just happen?

* * *

><p>Akari was in the room where Zero Kiryu was. She injected some off the medicine into his arm. She had been given this task because Machiko had gone off somewhere. Probably gone to do an errand. Akari gazed at the pale face of the man who was the image of the boy. That was when she saw the bruises on his pale face. What the-?<p>

"Zero-Sama," she whispered. She reached to touch his bruises.

He opened his eyes. They looked frozen. "I'm sorry this was all I could do. Please forgive me. I can't be there to help you."

He sat up and he looked at her. He grabbed her arm tightly.

"Ow," she cried out. "What the hell! What are you do-"

"Traitor," he whispered.

Her eyes widened. What?

"Give her back," he whispered. His head fell back and he closed his eyes. He breathed softly as if nothing had ever happened. He was still holding the knife that was on his chest. The ice was on almost all of his body. When he sat up, it had cracked a bit.

Akari quickly went out of the room. She was still shaken. She saw someone approach her. It was Machiko. Machiko looked at her. She was carrying towels.

"Akari? What is it?"

Akari looked up. "Nothing, it's nothing."

Machiko looked at her oddly. She went inside Zero Kiryu's room. Probably to put the towels in the closet. Akari decided to go visit Maria. I should tell someone that he woke up, right? And what did he mean by the word traitor?

* * *

><p>"'Give her back'. Hah, that's a bad request," she laughed.<p>

_Traitor. _So he knew someone was a betraying them. She walked down the street. She was wearing her evening dress. It was red with tiny black beads at the hem. She licked her lips. Well, I should consider his awful order. Should I give 'her' back? Nah, I still need the Princess.

"Oh, what should one do," she sighed.

She smiled brightly and she looked at the Association's doors. She knew that Seiji was there. Silly people, she thought. They think they can protect Seiji from harm. She smiled. They should think of protecting Zero's main body not some familiar.

"Yuki!"

She turned around and she smiled. It was Kaien Cross.

"Father, how are you today?"

He looked at her surprised. "You don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"We found Yori at the entrance of the Association last night," he said.

She looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Yuki?"

She turned around and she saw Kaname Kuran standing before her. Dammit, she thought. What a bad day this must be. Kaname's mouth slightly opened in surprise. Fake Yuki smiled at him.

"Brother," she said, trying to sound cheerful.

He frowned. "What are you doing here?"

She bit her lip. "Ah, about that."

She saw him stare at something past her. She smiled. Well, this is good. She saw him take a step toward him.

"You!" Kaname said in his cold voice.

"Stop right there!" Kaien screamed. "Seiji, get behind me!"

"What? Why?" She smiled as she heard the small boy protest.

"Zero," Kaname whispered. His eyes were wide with surprise.

She walked toward Kaname. She laid a hand on his chest. "Please brother, you mustn't start a fight here. Remember you are wanted by the Hunters."

Kaname froze and he nodded. He walked away with her. She waved goodbye to them. Well, this throws a wrench into my plans. She tightened her grip on his arm.

He laughed gently. "Yuki, your grip has gotten tighter."

She let go immediately. She smiled. They were far away from the Association. She looked into Kaname Kuran's brown-red eyes.

"You should remember the goal you had in mind when you left me. Why are you here?"

He froze and he looked at her. "I have not forgotten and I hope you have forgiven me."

He grabbed a lock of her hair. He kissed it with his lips. He looked into her eyes. He thinks I'm his Yuki, she thought. She smiled and she kissed his cheek.

"Of course, I have. He never meant anything to me," she said. "But you do, my little pet."

* * *

><p>"Where are you, brother?" She gasped. She tried to sit up. It was becoming rare for her to be awake now.<p>

She wondered how many days had passed when she had seen her best friend fall to her death. She hoped that she was still alive. She managed to sit up. She coughed blood. Yuki looked around. She was on a bed. She noticed she had her feet tied up. Her hands were tied with chains. She tried to break them, but she couldn't. She was too weak.

"Zero," she whispered. "I need help. Please someone help me."

Yuki fell back on the bed. Her hair had lost its shine. She was sure she was loosing weight. No, she was. How many pounds had she lost? She raised her head. She was thirsty. She wanted to drink something.

Her throat hurt her.

She wanted blood.

But first, she would have to escape. She needed to go back to him. She needed to go to Zero and tell him she was alright.

* * *

><p>Emiko sat on her bed. Hyousuke was looking out her window. She looked at him. He looked suspicious.<p>

"Hyousuke?"

He looked back. His golden brown eyes were darker than usual.

"What are you looking at?"

Hyousuke smiled. It was rare to see him smile. At least, to see a true smile. "I think someone was watching the mansion. I guess I'll go out then."

Emiko crossed her legs pretzel style. She looked at him. "You're working too hard, Hyo."

He frowned. "Why are you people making nicknames for me? You're the one who gave me my name."

She smiled. "True."

He walked toward her door. She stood up and walked to him. She felt that she needed to tell him something. She had finally sorted out her feelings. She loved him. Somehow, she felt her feelings toward him were love. She opened her mouth to say something.

Hyousuke looked at her. "Emiko?"

She closed her mouth. "Have a good night."

Hyousuke nodded. "Good night."

The door locked behind him. She went back to her bed and she hugged her knees to her chest. Maybe she should tell him next time. She would. She would tell him next time.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke felt that Emiko was going to say something to him. He wondered what it was. He decided to leave things to Yasahiro. He hit the bed. His eyes closed and he began to sleep.<p>

He started to dream. Like always, he watched from afar.

_People were wearing black clothes. He saw Zero. He was wearing black clothes and he had a somber expression on his face. He had bouquet of white flowers. They were roses. He walked over to a coffin that was on top of a table. There were other coffins on top of tables around the grass. He was in a cemetery._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry"_

_A person walked toward Zero. It was a girl with long dark hair. She looked at Zero. She wore a black coat on top of a black dress. _

_"Zero, we should pay our respects to Maria."_

_Zero nodded. He placed a rose on top of the coffin. _

_Zero walked to another coffin. He placed his hand on it. "Mari-cha-No, Maria. I'm so sorry too."_

_Zero placed a rose on top of her coffin. He walked to the next one. "I should apologize to you too. But, I ca-"_

_The girl placed a hand on Zero's arm. "It's okay, Zero. I understand if you-"_

_Zero shook his head. "I'm fine." He coughed to clear his throat. "I should apologize to you too. But, I c-c-can't find myself to do . . . it. Because, if I do, then it just means . . . you're gone. I am so sorry. I hope when we . . . meet again, you can forgive me." His voice broke. _

_Zero closed his eyes painfully. "Please forgive me . . ." _

_"Aido."_

_Zero put a rose on the coffin. The girl took his hand into hers. She placed her head on his shoulder. _

_"It's going to be okay now, right?"_

_Zero managed to show her a small smile. "Yes, I believe so."_

_Zero walked back to the first coffin. He still held her hand in his, almost as if he were afraid she would disappear. _

_Zero had tears welling up in his eyes again. "I'll protect her for you. I promise you. She will be safe. She's in the safe location right now with a guard. I'll protect her for you, Hyousuke."_

_"We have to go now, Zero. Or else, she will find us." The girl said, trying to pull him along. _

_Zero nodded. He took one last glance at the coffin. "Goodbye."_

_Zero walked with the girl out of the cemetery. _

_"You think you can run from me?" A feminine voice said out of the shadows. _

_It was a woman with blood-red lips. She smiled. Her blonde hair had been crudely cut off. She smiled at them and she raised her hand. Zero's hands went around his throat. He was choking. _

_"Did you really think you could ever run from me?"_

**Well, this is me, amaterasu minori. I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter. Wow, almost nearing twenty chapters. I honestly didn't believe that this story would go for this long. About this chapter, you see another dream. You see Kaname meet Seiji. What will he do next is the big question. The Fake Yuki is starting to change her plans. She also see a description of her and you find out she has blonde hair. **

**Also, you can see that Hyousuke's dream was different. ****I would really love reactions to Hyousuke's dream visions. I would also love feedback and comments on this chapter and any part of it. Thank you in advance for them.**

**Also, I'll have the answers to the questions you have asked on my profile page. I don't know when they'll be up, but I guarantee that I'll put the answers there. **


	20. Complete

Chapter 20- Complete

Seiji was brought inside. He was still being chewed out by Aido.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you brat!" Aido shouted at him. His hands were trembling. Seiji looked down ashamed.

"I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" Aido screamed. His hands had not stopped shaking.

Had he really been worried, Seiji wondered. "I'm sorry," he muttered again.

Aido bit his lip. He was red in the face from screaming. Seiji looked at Aido's hands. He was worried. No, he was scared that something might have happened to him.

Seiji hugged Aido. "I'm sorry!"

Aido's face softened. He knelt down and he looked up at Seiji. Seiji had tears in his eyes. Aido softly said, "Just don't get out of my sight okay?"

Seiji nodded. He felt really bad. He heard Kaito come inside the room. He had a worried look on his face.

"Why are you here?" Seiji asked him.

Aido stood up and he ran a hand through his blond locks. "I'll be stepping out for right now."

Kaito nodded. "Well, you're in luck kid. I'm your babysitter."

Seiji glared at Kaito. "I'm not a baby."

Kaito smiled. "Okay, sure. You're not a baby."

Seiji glared at him and he opened his mouth. He felt a wave of dizziness. He leaned on the wall using his left shoulder. He saw Kaito look at him worriedly.

* * *

><p>Aido went down to where the cells were. He heard a soft laugh.<p>

"You are serving the young Pureblood, are you not?" It was a woman's voice.

Aido stood in front of her cell. Her blonde long hair was loose around her shoulders. She had handcuffs on her hands. She smiled at Aido. The sun had come up and the strays of sunlight had begun to hit her pale skin.

"He is a nice Pureblood. A perfect creation that would even fool us real Purebloods," she said.

"Ah, Aido. What are you doing here?" A blond-haired man said. His bright green eyes were looking at him.

"Ichijo," Aido said. "What are you doing here?"

Ichijo smiled brightly. "I got captured by the Hunters. Well, not captured. I was taken for my safety and Sara-Sama's safety too. His name is Seiji?"

Aido didn't want to steer the conversation to Seiji. "Do you know what Kaname is planning to do?"

Ichijo smiled. "I have no idea. His name means 'truthful ruler', right?"

Aido bit his lip. "You won't let it go will you?"

Ichijo smiled. "Sorry, I'm really curious. Seiji is the new Pureblood, huh."

Aido sighed and he nodded.

Sara stood up and she grabbed the bars with her hands. She looked curious. "He is the one who has feelings?"

Aido looked at her confused. "What?"

Sara smiled. "When you made the boy, did you make him whole or just a replica of the real thing? Is Kiryu an empty shell that can be filled with another person's soul or does he have some of his soul still in him?"

"I don't know what you mean, Shirabuki-Sama."

She smiled again. "I believe his soul got split in two. That would be the most logical explanation. Though this one expresses his feelings more than Kiryu. I can feel Kiryu's ghost protecting him. Ah, but he is still alive. That boy is made from another soul too. Interesting that you do not know that fact."

"What do you mean he is made from another soul?"

Sara closed her mouth. She smiled again. "I'm afraid I said too much. This is a matter not for Aristocrats but for Purebloods. I feel tired. Please leave."

Aido left with feelings of confusement. Another soul? What does that mean? He walked up the stairs and he saw people rushing into the room where he had left Seiji.

"What's going on?" He asked.

The curtains were closed to not let the light from outside get in. He saw Seiji lying on the couch. He was breathing with difficulty. His hands were on his chest. His eyes were closed. His veins showed on his pale skin. Aido ran to him.

Seiji opened his eyes. Aido grabbed his hand.

"Seiji?"

Seiji looked at him. His purple eyes were unfocused. "Aido?"

"I'm here. What is it? What's wrong?"

"The coffin," Seiji gasped.

Aido looked at him confused. "Seiji, what do you mean?"

Seiji closed his eyes. The window opened and a gust of wind came in. Seiji gasped and he sat up. His hair was silver instead of the dyed black.

* * *

><p>Kaname spat on the ground. He would not have thought that one guard would give him so much trouble. He rubbed his jaw. He was walking inside the mansion. He opened the door. He felt a gust of cold wind hit him. He saw a coffin on a table. It was covered in ice.<p>

He looked down and he saw a familiar face that he thought he had killed.

"Zero," he whispered softly.

He opened his eyes at his name. The ice cracked. He let go of the knife at his chest. His skin was pale unlike that child he had seen hours ago. His hair was shoulder-length. He looked at Kaname with blank eyes. Kaname stared at him in surprise. Something was wrong with him. It was not Zero.

Zero stared at Kaname. He smiled. "You thought you could kill him that easily? I decided to show my appearance to you. I have only showed my appearance when Seiji was made. I cannot hold this form for too long. So let's get to then point while you are still you."

Kaname looked at the person possessing Zero. "Who are you?"

"A friend of Emiko's Master. He used to talk fondly of her. She was his treasured servant. Well, I guess I should say is his treasure servant. He hasn't died yet. Ah, but, we are talking about you, Kuran. You have gone off your path. Here," the stranger handed Kaname a necklace. "This is for when you want to go back."

Kaname looked at him confused. "What do you mean by go back?"

He smiled. "You know what I mean. You can't possible hope to stay the way you are now."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "I don't understand what you are saying."

The stranger smiled again. "I guess I could go to my old form."

His face twitched and he grew slightly smaller. He had black hair. He had big purple eyes. He looked like the boy he had seen only he looked like he was fifteen. He smiled.

"My name is 'Seiji'." He smiled.

Kaname stared at him.' Seiji' gave an apologetic look. "I obviously can't tell you my real name and let you see my original form. Richard didn't want things to go this far when he sent his precious servant to find Zero Kiryu. He certainly didn't want a Kuran involved. It seems you got involved because of that **man**, Henry's grandfather. "

"Richard?"

"Emiko's Master. You don't know her. I suggest you get back. Your friends are worried that you are sleeping too much. I suggest that you don't try to come back and try to kill Zero. If you do, then it'll be harder to come back as yourself. You should control your own self and not let some fool do it."

Kaname snapped up awake. He had a dream. His hand was closed on a cool metal. He looked down and saw that he had a silver necklace. His hand closed on it. He wondered why he had this necklace. He had forgotten what he had dreamed about. He also wondered why he didn't want to let go of it.

"Kaname, we are ready to move." Ruka said.

Kaname nodded. He slipped the necklace in his coat pocket.

* * *

><p>Seiji woke up. He was inside a car. He sat up. He noticed Aido was sitting across him. Seiji looked at Aido confused.<p>

"Aido," Seiji asked.

Aido looked at him. "Are you okay? We're bringing you home."

"Why?" Seiji asked. Seiji felt weak. He wondered what happened.

"It's okay Seiji. Just close your eyes."

Seiji nodded and he laid back down. He felt sleepy. "Tell Richard I tried."

Aido looked at him confused. "Who?"

Seiji sighed. "Never mind, you'll meet him later. I'm tired. I'm afraid it's too late."

"Too late for what?"

Seiji had already gone to sleep. He had difficulty breathing. Each breath took strength out of him. He was tired. He wondered why. He also wondered why he said something about a Richard. He didn't know a Richard. He slept.

* * *

><p>Maria was with Akari when they brought the Seiji. She stared with surprise that he was barely able to breathe. His skin was pale enough to show his spidery veins. Machiko was carrying some towels when she came in. She dropped them and she ran to Aido.<p>

"What happened?" Machiko cried out. "Seiji, what's wrong with Seiji?"

Aido tried a soothing voice when he spoke to her. "It's going to be okay. He's going to be alright. Don't worry."

Machiko looked at Seiji with worried eyes and she nodded. Akari left them. Hyousuke took Seiji and he brought him upstairs. Machiko followed Hyousuke. Emiko had appeared and she led the group up to Seiji's room. Maria went to Aido.

"What happened?" She asked him.

He had a worried look on his face. "He collapsed. It wasn't like the other times. Therefore, we decided to bring him back here. The Hunters decided to come by later. They have to deal with the fact that Yori is delusional."

Maria bit her lip. She saw Aido smile at her.

"Don't worry everything is going to be okay," he said.

She nodded. He leaned down and he kissed her lightly on the lips to her surprise. She blushed.

"I have to go," Aido, said pointing to where they took Seiji.

Maria nodded. "See you later then."

Aido hesitated and he kissed her again. It was like he was afraid something would happen to her. She kissed him back.

She pushed him away and said, "You have to go and be there when Seiji wakes up. Don't worry. I will be fine."

He nodded. She walked upstairs. She wondered where Akari was. She had left with a hurt look on her face.

* * *

><p>Kaname decided to stop by a house. He looked at them with his brown-red eyes. Akatsuki wondered why the sudden detour. They were to go visit a Purebloods house. He looked at Kaname with suspicious eyes. Kaname had started to look himself when he was wearing that strange necklace he had found. Now he had a mechanical look on his face, almost detached. The necklace had mysteriously disappeared. He wondered if Kaname had dropped it when he had gone upstairs.<p>

"Akatsuki, Ruka, we have to go somewhere and pay someone a visit. I need to finish what I started." Kaname said, with a cold, mechanical look.

Kaname looked like he had sensed someone. He looked and saw someone walking down the stairs. The persons face was hidden behind a fan.

"Kaname and his puppets."

The person waved its hand and Akatsuki was slammed to the ground. Ruka was slammed against the wall. Akatsuki felt a burning pain. His leg was bleeding. Something was cutting him. Akatsuki tried to breath. He heard the person laugh. It was a happy, amused laugh. Before he got slammed, he didn't get a good look but he was sure that the person had long blonde hair. He winced and managed to sit up. His blood was all over the floor. Ruka. He looked around for her. He saw her slumped figure on the ground across him. He tried to stand up. He fell back on the ground. His legs were useless. He crawled to her.

"Ruka?"

He touched her. She was still breathing. Her skin was pale like snow. She opened her eyes weakly. She was sweating.

"Akatsuki, is Kaname-Sama okay?"

Akatsuki tried to shush her. "Please rest, you're injured."

She sat up and she coughed up blood. Her hands were full of her blood. She looked up and said, "Kaname, stop that person."

Akatsuki fell on the ground again. He screamed in pain.

"Akatsuki!" Ruka screamed.

"Hee, hee, nice soldiers you have. Kaname, look at how they are easy to break. No, don't look away. Watch."

Akatsuki yelled in pain again. He felt dogs biting him. He knew it was an illusion. It wasn't happening. It wasn't happening. He screamed again.

"No please stop," Ruka screamed at the person.

"Don't speak against me."

Ruka began to scream. She began to hit herself on her body as if she was trying to take out flames. She screamed in pain.

Akatsuki kicked away at the fake dog that was trying to bite at his throat. They disappeared. Everything was quiet. Ruka had settled down to a whimper. Her voice was hoarse as was his. He looked at Kaname.

"Stop this." He begged.

Kaname had a puzzled look on his face. He looked like he was trying to fish for an answer.

He gave a response sounding like a robot or an actor saying his words from a script. "A mere obstacle in this chess game."

Akatsuki heard the person, who was hiding their face behind a fan, giggle. It sounded like a woman. The hand looked feminine and he noticed that the nails were bloodred. Then Akatsuki saw black.

* * *

><p>Zero was in the dark place and there was someone with him. Someone who looked like him.<p>

"Where am I?" The boy asked Zero.

Zero sighed. He pointed around them. "Where do you think we are?"

The boy looked at him. "I don't know. All I remember was that I couldn't breathe."

Zero looked at the boy. "That's what I remember too. I think someone tried to kill me. What's your name?"

"It's Seiji." Seiji sniffed. "Well, now I remember its Zero. My memories are getting confused. I want to be back home. Aido, he must be worried. Maria too."

Zero looked at Seiji. "Maria? Is she okay? And is Yu-" Zero stopped speaking. He had failed in saving her.

"Maria is okay. You look a lot like me. Are you my subconscious?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. My name is Zero Kiryu."

Seiji stared at him and walked toward him. "You're Zero? You look like the older version of me."

"And you look like the younger version of me."

Zero held out his hand towards Seiji. Seiji imitated his movements. They touched hands. Memories burst into Zero's mind. Memories of what was happening outside. He saw Seiji do things like float. He saw Emiko. He saw Aido giving Seiji blood. And he saw her, Yuki. Yuki was smiling at Seiji. He lingered at the images of her. He knew that it wasn't her. That was not Yuki. It was something else. Someone else.

Seiji saw the memories of Zero. The terrible things that happened to him. He also saw Yuki in them. He saw Zero get struck down.

They both came to the realization that they were the same person.

"How is that-" Seiji started to say.

"Possible? The vial. Emiko gave me something. You are me. But not me at the same time. You're different. All nice and . . . innocent." Zero said, almost spitting out the word.

"And what's wrong with being innocent?" Seiji asked feeling insulted.

Zero smiled. "Nothing's wrong with it. You have never experienced pain and sorrow. You lived your life happily."

Seiji looked down. "You want to be human."

Zero looked at him.

"Except I'm not a human. I'm a Pureblood."

"A new Pureblood." Zero said.

"What?" Seiji said.

Zero walked around him. "You're not one of the Purebloods that exist. You're a new one they created. A fake. You do understand, don't you?"

Seiji bit his lip and nodded. "We're the same person. We have to get out of here. No, you have to get out of here."

Zero nodded.

Seiji closed his eyes. He didn't want to leave the others. He opened them and he grabbed Zero's arm.

"Please no matter what, please promise me you won't let anyone die. Please, promise me that."

Zero's eyes widened and he nodded. "I promise you."

Seiji smiled and he had a relieved look on his face. "Thank you. You should express what you want from now on. That is my deepest wish for you. Don't think you have to suffer."

Zero nodded.

Seiji smiled again. He had tears in his eyes. "I guess I have to go back and say goodbye to everybody."

Zero nodded. Seiji held out his hand.

"Goodbye, I hope we meet again."

Zero nodded. "Goodbye, Seiji."

Seiji smiled and he vanished from the dark place Zero was in. Zero sat down and he waited.

* * *

><p>Everyone was in a panic. They tried to do CPR to Seiji. Except it wasn't working. He was dying. He hadn't turned to dust yet. They tried shaking him.<p>

Maria went to Zero's room. She had a bad feeling. She opened the room. It was cold. She looked inside and saw someone standing over Zero. It was a woman.

Maria rushed inside. "What are you doing to Zero?"

The woman's face was hidden in the shadows. Maria turned on the lights. Her eyes widened when she recognized her.

"You-"

"I'm sorry but it's time you died." The woman grabbed the knife and pulled it out from Zero's chest. Zero gave a jolt. His fingers twitched. She smiled and she was about to stab Zero's heart with it. Maria rushed at her and tried to take the knife away from her. The woman pushed her to the ground. Maria kicked the knife out of her hand. The woman grabbed the knife and held Maria down.

"I'm sorry, Maria. But this has to be done. For the greater good. Purebloods cannot survive. They destroy everything they touch. He will too. Eventually everybody will die because he led them to their death. I have seen the future. I know how it will end. And I cannot let it happen." The woman held the knife to Maria's neck. She pressed it making Maria bleed.

Maria felt tears roll down her cheeks. "You don't have to do this."

"Oh yes, I do."

* * *

><p>Seiji woke up gasping. He saw everybody's relieved faces. He had all of Zero's memories in him now and Zero had his. He touched his chest. He felt Zero gaining control. Zero was getting strength. Seiji felt himself vanish. He was going to be joined with Zero. He knew Zero had to pretend that he didn't care about things. That he had to hide his emotions. Seiji had to say what he was going to say before it was too late.<p>

"Thank you for thanking care of me. Thanking you for saving me when you did. Aido thank you. Thank yo-"

He vanished and Zero felt his missing piece return. He was complete. He gasped awake. He sat up and felt the light stab his eyes. He saw someone kneeling in the corner.

It was a man. He had longish dark brown hair and brown-red eyes. Zero recognized him immediately.

It was Kaname Kuran.

Kuran was kneeling over a pile of dust. He stared at dust and he had puzzled look on his face. He stood up and he noticed that Zero had awoken.

"I didn't do a good job of killing you since you came back fine." Kaname took out a sword from a scabbard.

Zero got out of the coffin. His steps were sluggish and ungraceful. He felt a stabbing pain when light hit his eyes. He pushed back his hair. It was past his shoulders. He would have to get it cut soon if he survived this standoff with Kuran.

"What did you do with Yuki?" Zero managed to say.

His tongue felt heavy because it was unused for so long. The light hurt his eyes because he had spent his time in the dark. He grabbed a glass cup. He could probably use it as a weapon. In the fight, it would be a failure of a weapon. He cursed his bad luck mentally.

Kaname's hand had already started to melt. Kaname had a cold smile playing on his lips. "Zero, you can't kill me since you're not strong enough. As to the question of where Yuki is, she's fine. Unconscious, but fine."

"Where is she?" Zero said.

Kaname looked at him. "You seem well. It's hard to believe that you had a hole where your stomach used to be."

Zero gritted his teeth. The ground shook under his feet. "Where is Yuki?"

The ground exploded, wood planks broke free from the ground. They levitated in midair. Zero stared at them surprised. He couldn't have done that. He didn't have powers. The planks fell back on the ground with thuds. Kaname smiled as if he were amused.

"You know you shouldn't be asking that question right now. The one you should be asking is, _**where is Maria Kurenai?**_"

**Hello! This is the twentieth chapter and a very important chapter. Which is why it's really long. You see Sara Shirabuki and she says really interesting things about Seiji. You also see Ichijo. Seiji disappears and is united with Zero. Maria might be dead. If you remember, on chapter 8, there was a boy who mysteriously appeared. He was the one that told Emiko that phase two was done. You see him pop up again. You also find out that Emiko's old Master's name was/is Richard. You see Seiji and Zero meet. You also see the beginning of the fight between Kaname and Zero. You also might have an inkling of who the traitor is (maybe?). **

**I would really appreciate reviews and comments on this chapter. Thank you very much in advance. I hope you continue reading!**


	21. Awake

Chapter 21- Awake

Maria? Zero looked at the dust in the corner of the room. He felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"What did you do to her?!" He screamed at Kuran.

Kuran laughed. He had a cold look in his eyes. "I didn't do anything. I just found her there. Or what remained of her."

Zero screamed. The windows broke and shattered into a billion pieces. Light danced on the ceiling and floor as the glass fell. It was morning. Light pierced his skin. He had grown unused to the light since he had remained in the dark for so long. The glass rose from the ground and they suddenly flew at Kuran.

It hit him. Or rather it passed through him.

Kuran laughed his cold laugh. Zero felt the anger grow larger and larger in waves. It rose in him, it was uncontrollable. The wood planks in the room broke free. They rose upwards. Zero's eyes widened.

How the hell did I do that?, he thought in surprise.

Kuran laughed again. He had a cold mechanical look on his face. He felt power surge through him in waves. Just like the anger. Somehow, it felt wrong. It wasn't his power. No, it was somebody else's. Who's?

"You are getting stronger Zero, almost like a real Pureblood. But you have to die," Kuran said while smiling a cold smile.

Zero raised his hands. They were moving by themselves. Let me do this, the person said inside him. Something was speaking to him. Zero felt the planks rise even more.

"Kuran! Where is Yuki!" Zero yelled at him. His voice was hoarse from not speaking for so long.

Kuran laughed again. "You know, I had hoped to recruit her in my mission. But, my superiors didn't like that idea. Like I said, she's fine, This will be easy. Almost like killing a baby. I really wish you wouldn't try to use your powers."

The planks moved at him. They passed through him again. Kuran held the sword up in his decomposing hand. It was down to the bones now, the flesh melted right off. He hit the planks down into the ground. He used his free hand to crush the planks into splinters of wood.

"Kiryu, you're weakening," Kuran said.

It was the truth. He was weakening. Zero felt weaker. He fell to one knee gasping. The light cascaded down on his back. His back was facing the broken window. He winced in pain. Kuran swung the sword. It stopped in mid-air. It was crackling and sparking against something. Zero had made a force field. He had no idea how he had done it.

You can't do it, don't! Stop! You can still go back! Tell him! The necklace! Zero, listen to me! Tell him!

"The necklace," Zero croaked out.

Kuran looked alarmed. His expression flickered from the emotionless one.

"What? How did you know about that?"

Kuran took out a silver necklace. It had a small stone on it. It was a rose, a red one.

Zero tried to stand. The shield broke. Kuran put the necklace back in his pocket.

Kuran looked at him. "I hope the next time we meet you will be dead."

He transformed into bats and he flew out the window. Zero's hands curled into fists. He was too weak to go after him. He had failed. Again. He wanted to rescue her. Yuki. He was sure that she wasn't safe. The planks landed with thuds on the ground. It seemed the powers Seiji had had passed on to him.

The door was burst open by Machiko. Her hair wasn't in its usual bun. It cascaded down her back. It was a dark golden blonde since it looked wet. She was wearing a simple dress instead of the maid dress. Zero stared at her in surprise.

"Seiji?"

He realized she was referring to him. He had forgotten people referred to him in that name. Zero began to feel even more drained. He stumbled backwards onto the floor. He tried to balance himself with a nearby wall. He ended up sitting on the floor.

"Seiji?! Are you okay? I mean Zero-Sama, are you okay?"

She was kneeling before him, looking at him with kind eyes.

Zero managed to nod. "I'm fine."

She got a sad expression and said something that Zero didn't hear. He felt himself fall somewhere else. The last thing he saw was Machiko smile with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>Zero woke up. Or rather he woke up in his dream. Yuki was sitting beside his bed. Her hair was tied back and she had a sad expression. She was holding his hand. Zero looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. She looked like she was trying not to cry.<p>

"What's wrong?" He managed to say.

She smiled and said, "Zero, you're awake. Nothing's wrong."

Zero looked at her and she stroked his hair. "This is a dream." He said.

She nodded and said, "It is. Zero, I've been unconscious. I don't know where I've been. I wake up sometimes. The person who you spoke to when you were Seiji is an impostor. That wasn't me."

"I know." Zero said.

She looked at him and smiled. "I'm glad to know you are safe. Kaname isn't himself."

"Oh really, he seemed himself when he was trying to kill me."

She shook her head. "My brother would never do harm to me or to the people I care about. He would never do that. Never." She said, her eyes were clear of tears. "Something is wrong. I think a Pureblood is behind this. I just don't know who."

Zero sat up and he winced slightly. "A Pureblood?"

She nodded. "I can't speak to you anymore. I'm losing power." She leaned and kissed him on the cheek. "See you Zero."

Zero woke up for real. Zero opened his eyes and sat up. He winced and looked around. Aido was sitting in a chair. Machiko was speaking to him softly. Aido's eyes were red as if he were crying for a long time. Zero saw him shake his head. Machiko got a sad expression and she noticed that Zero was awake. She walked toward him.

"Zero-Sama, you're awake. Are you okay?"

Zero looked at her and said, "I'm fine."

Zero glanced at Aido. He looked horrible. Machiko noticed and said, "I've been trying to convince him to eat some food or take some blood tablets. He won't hear of it."

"Aido," Zero said, "You have to eat."

Aido looked at him. "Is that an order?"

Zero looked at him and he sternly said, "Yes, it is. I need you at full strength."

Aido stood up and left the room.

Zero sighed and looked at Machiko. She served him some water. He noticed she had a cut on her cheek and on her fingers. Her fingernails looked red underneath. He could tell it was dried up blood.

"Where did you get that?" He said pointing to the cuts on her fingers and the cut on her cheek.

She looked at him and said, "When I was cleaning up the glass, I accidentally cut myself."

Zero took the glass from her and he drank it. He put his glass on the counter. He stood up. Machiko looked at him alarmed.

"Zero-Sama, you shouldn't be up."

Zero waved her worried look away and he got out of the room. "I need to take a walk."

Machiko began to protest but Zero assured her that he would be back. She let him go. He walked down the hallway. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was shoulder-length. He was wearing drawstring pants and a loose t-shirt. He kept walking. He came upon a staircase and he went down the stairs. He heard voices. They were familiar.

"How long are we going to stay here?" Kaito said. Kaito looked up and saw Zero. "Zero?"

Zero reached the last step and he was, soon, surrounded by the other Hunters. They began to ask him questions. It hurt hearing their loud voices. A few of them touched him to make sure he was real.

"Stop touching and stop talking." The gruff voice of his teacher, Yagari, made everyone be quiet.

Yagari looked at Zero and then he smiled and said, "Welcome back Zero. You're a very troublesome apprentice."

Zero smiled and said, "Yeah, it seems I am."

He touched his face. He was smiling and the Hunters seemed surprised of it. Zero stopped and he stepped backwards. His face had moved on its own. He realized that Seiji would've smiled at them. Not him. He was always trying to suppress his emotions.

He closed his eyes. The light hurt him. He knew it was day now. He raised his hand to cover his eyes. He opened them and he looked down. He tried to go up the staircase.

"Zero? What's wrong?"

He fell on the ground. He closed his eyes. The light was too painful. He felt someone put a blanket over him.

"Here you go, Zero-Sama," it was a woman's voice.

He looked up to see Emiko. "Emiko."

He smiled gratefully. He covered his head with the huge blanket. He felt himself breathe easily.

"It's hurts doesn't it?" She asked, kneeling down beside him. A hand was on his back and she looked at him with her dark black eyes.

He nodded. "Before, the light didn't hurt me as much. Now, it's like its stabbing me to pieces."

She nodded. "I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It isn't your fault. Have you found Maria?"

Emiko shook her head. "I haven't. Hyousuke was going to ask the Hunters to help in identifying the dust to see if it was Maria or some random vampire, but Machiko says that she can identify whether it was Maria or someone else. Let's hope it isn't Maria."

Zero nodded. He stood up and he walked upstairs. Emiko helped him. He went inside the room that was once Seiji's. He sat on the bed. He caught his reflection on a silver spoon that was on the bedside table. He fingered his long silver hair. He looked underneath his pillow and he found a ribbon. It was Maria's. He used it to pull back his hair.

He cast his eyes down to his hands. He could see the veins of his wrists. His throat ached and his voice was raspy.

Emiko left him and Aido came in. His eyes were still red. He was holding a case of blood tablets.

Zero still had the blanket over his shoulders. He looked at Aido. He felt sorry for him. Maria was gone. Zero wanted to say something to Aido. He wanted to say that everything was going to be okay. That Maria was fine. Except, it would be like telling a lie.

Zero felt the hunger stab him. He gripped his throat and he tried to calm the wild hunger inside of him. Aido stared at him.

"Are you okay?" Aido asked him.

Zero nodded and he let go of his throat. "Can you pass me those blood tablets?"

Aido tossed them to him and Zero caught them. Zero opened it and he swallowed a bunch of them. Zero gagged a bit at the taste. He remembered that he had tasted some of them and he had complained about the taste. Well, Seiji did.

Aido looked at him. "Seiji did that when he first tasted them. That's why I had to offer him my blood."

Aido rolled up his sleeve and he offered his wrist to him. Zero shook his head.

"I'm fine. I'll get used to the taste. I already did once."

Aido grabbed the chair that was in the corner and he brought it to sit across Zero. Aido sat on the chair. Aido stared into Zero's eyes.

"Are you okay?"

Zero bit his lip. "I saw Yuki."

Aido stared at him. "What?"

"She was sitting next to me. She was crying. She said that the person you and Seiji saw was an impostor. She said that a Pureblood is behind this all. She said that Kaname isn't himself. I didn't understand half the things she said. Aido, I have to rescue her. I'm worried that she's going to be hurt badly. She sounded like she was in pain."

Aido nodded. "Get some rest Se-Kiryu. You'll need it."

Zero nodded. Aido left the room.

* * *

><p>Yuki woke up. Her throat ached. She was thirsty. She wondered how many weeks passed. She wondered if instead of weeks it was months. She hadn't drunk blood in a long time. She winced. The rope dug into her wrists. She sat up.<p>

She had chains on her legs and hands also. She pulled on it. It was no use. It didn't break easy. She could probably break them with just a thought. But she was weak. She was starving. She hadn't had blood for weeks. She remembered having a dream, Zero was in it.

She looked around. There was a small window. She turned and saw a wine glass filled with blood on the nightstand. She tried to reach it. The chains pulled her back. Her fingers were centimeters away from the glass. She gave up frustrated. She wiped away her tears. She had to be brave. Kaname was going to rescue her. Her brother hadn't turned evil.

He hadn't.

She tried to convince herself. She could hear shouts. It was probably on the first floor. Wait, how did I know that? Yuki thought amazed at the knowledge. She was unconscious when they brought her here. She tried to reach the drink again.

"Do you want this?" Someone said as he grabbed the glass from the nightstand. He was smiling.

It was Kaname.

"Kaname!" Yuki cried out happily.

Kaname took a sip of the drink. He sat on a couch that was a couple feet away from the bed. He had a cold look on his face that made Yuki shiver. He smiled at her.

"How are you? I'm sorry about these room arrangements. It was the only place I could think of that nobody would even look for you in."

"Wait, you brought me here?" Yuki stared at her brother.

He was smiling. He had blood on his black gloves and it stained the bottom of his coat. He took off his gloves and threw them to the side.

"Yes, I did." Kaname said, coldly.

Someone took the glass from Kaname. It was a woman. She had long blonde hair. Her lips were blood red.

She smiled. Her fangs peeked through. "He only did what asked. Hee, hee, look at you. The Pureblood Princess is now the pauper. I wish I had a camera. I could send this picture to all my friends. Oh," her eyes widened as if she realized something, "Oopsie, I forgot. I killed them all."

She laughed. She stroked Kaname's hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't touch him," Yuki screamed.

The woman smiled and licked Kaname's neck. "You can't do anything Princess. He's mine."

Kaname smiled at the remark. "I do whatever you tell me. Will you reward me now for my efforts?"

She smiled. Yuki stared in horror. The woman ripped her hand and she gave it to Kaname.

"Drink and eat it. It'll give you powers you could never have imagine gaining. My twin did a good job in infiltrating the mansion of Seiji-Sama. Though Richard did horrible in choosing the 'truthful ruler' of our kind. Though you already are considered a leader to the vampires are you not, Kuran?"

Kaname smiled at her. He had already finished eating her hand. "I am considered a leader."

She giggled. "A leader. What a nice thing to be considered as. About Zero, when will you kill him?"

Kaname looked at her distastefully. "He'll die soon enough. If I kill him now, it would be as if killing a baby. He isn't used to his body yet. Ah, but there was Kurenai."

Yuki looked up at them. Kurenai?

The woman smiled and she sat on Kaname's lap. She stroked his hair. "Ah, yes. My twin killed her. At least, that's what she tells me. She had gotten to be her friend. Oh dear, she was crying when she called me. She was always the weakest one. That's why Father gave her that infernal gift. The gift to walk through dreams. It was so easy to convince her to betray them. Just stepping into my great nephew's dream was the key to win her over. Oh, by the way Princess, you should go back to sleep. It seems the spell I put on you has weakened."

The woman stood up and she smiled.

"Sweet dreams Princess."

Yuki fell back on the bed. She was asleep again.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke saw Aido come out of Zero's room which was originally Seiji's. Hyousuke had his arms crossed.<p>

"How is he?" Hyousuke asked.

Aido looked at him. His eyes were rimmed with red. "Kiryu's fine."

Hyousuke looked at him. "Not Zero? You do understand that he's not the same anymore. Light burns him more easily. He has Seiji's powers. He faced death the minute he woke up. His nerves are strained."

Aido looked at him. His face was serious. "So?"

Hyousuke resisted in punching him. "He is Seiji! And Seiji is him! That doesn't change the fact that you were like a father to him! Seiji's father. He remembers Seiji's memories more clearly than his own right now. I know because I have gone through this operation myself. I bet right now he feels bad that he is alive. He sees that Seiji is probably better than him."

Aido looked at him. "Why should he feel sorry for himself? Yuki is still alive. He hasn't lost the person he loves. She's still alive."

Hyousuke frowned. "How can you say that? He loved Maria too. She was almost like a sister to him. Aido, what would Maria have done? She wouldn't have let you act this way."

Aido's hands went into fists. "Don't you dare bring Maria into this!"

"You brought her first when you said he hasn't lost the person he loves! You can't even begin to comprehend loss. Zero has lost everything he has ever loved. You should be happy he hasn't lost her. You should be happy that h-"

Aido had a cruel look on his face. "I don't care. Heh, you sound as if you're experienced in matters of loss or else you wouldn't get that face on you."

Hyousuke looked at him straight in the eye. "I have lost everything. My mother, father, even my human side of my family to one person. He still tortures me in many ways that you can't even begin to understand. To me this life is never ending. I cannot escape from it. No matter what I do. I cannot escape. He has cursed me to live this life for eternity. So yes, I know a thing or two about loss. Even Zero's loss doesn't begin to compare to mine. But I have one good thing going for me and that's Emiko. I understand how you feel, but don't let it swallow you."

Aido walked away. Hyousuke sighed. He had revealed too much about himself to him. He went inside the room. He found Zero staring at his hands. Hyousuke sat down.

"I was going to ask how are you feeling, but then you would lie to me. So I'm going to ask you how are you really?"

Zero looked up at him. "Maria is probably dead. Aido must blame me somehow for her death and I don't blame him."

Hyousuke sighed. He wondered if originally Zero took the blame when something went wrong. "Stop that. You have to be strong. You've got people following you. I will stand by your side even if the others don't. I'll help you find Yuki. Come on, get ready."

"I heard you from inside."

Hyousuke sighed. He had talked too loud.

"I didn't understand half the things you said. But," Zero said. His eyes widened. His throat hurt. He gripped it. His hands clenched into fists. The wild hunger rolled at him in waves. Hyousuke stared at him.

"Did you take blood tablets?"

Zero nodded.

Hyousuke shook his head. "I'll go get you more. Wait here."

Zero nodded.

"I'm sorry about what happened to your family," Zero said.

Hyousuke looked at him. He and Seiji were so alike. But not, at the same time. He smiled and said, "It's okay. It happened a long time ago. I'll go get them."

Zero nodded. Hyousuke left.

* * *

><p>Zero stood up. He cast the blanket down. He looked at his bedroom door. No, not his bedroom door. Seiji's. He opened the window. He felt a gust of wind enter. He heard a sob. He knew it was Aido. He could hear Machiko talking. Emiko and Hyousuke tried to talk with Machiko. Zero bit his lip.<p>

He fell onto the ground. He floated down. He landed softly on his feet. He began to run. The sun burned his skin. He flinched. He went underneath a tree and he stayed in the shade. He saw a woman with the same hair as Yuki. He walked toward her. She held out her hand.

"Zero," she whispered.

He felt something wrong. It wasn't her. He continued walking toward her, almost like he was in a trance. He grabbed her hand.

She smiled and his eyes widened. He staggered back. He coughed blood. She had stabbed him in the stomach. She smiled and her appearance rippled. Zero's vision got foggy.

"Yu-"

She smiled. "So easy to trick. I was able to finish what my pet, Kaname, could not. Goodbye Zero Kiryu. You shall not win."

Zero fell on his knees. He heard her walk away. He coughed blood again. His vision got even more foggier. He saw something different. He saw a boy with dark brown hair. He had purple eyes. He stared at him. The boy reached out to touch him. The boy had Zero's face.

"Father?" The boy asked.

Zero reached to grab him. He collapsed.

**Hi! ^-^ I am so sorry for the long wait. I was extremely busy with things. But now, this chapter is out! Yay! **

**I'm happy to say that there is a family tree on my profile page which explains Hyousuke's family. It'll go into some detail. Also, there is a section that is all about "A New Pureblood". It talks about the story. This is in honor of the story reaching twenty chapters and beyond. Yay! **

**On a sad note, it appears that Maria died. Not good for Aido since their relationship had just started. Aido gets really depressed and he just doesn't care anymore. Hyousuke tries to knock some sense into him, but that appears to not work. Also, if you notice and its really (or maybe not) subtle so its okay if you didn't, Aido calls Zero "Kiryu". Also, about Kaname. It also appears that he is working with mystery woman. There is also that boy that calls Zero father. You'll see on the next chapter what he means and why he looks so much like Zero.**

**I would really appreciate comments and feedback on this chapter or on the story. Thank you very much! :) Also, please forgive me if there are spelling mistakes. I might've missed something. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	22. A Glance of the Future

Chapter 22- A Glance of the Future

Emiko became crushed with despair. She hadn't wanted to receive this kind of news. She closed her eyes and she opened them to see Aido, sobbing with grief. The other servants were quietly weeping. Machiko had determined that Maria had died and that was her remains.

"Why?" He sobbed quietly. He hid his face with his hands. He fell to his knees. Droplets of clear water stained the navy blue carpet.

Emiko's face became pained. She felt like crying too. She saw Hyousuke looking at them with no emotions. He was quiet like a mouse. His eyes widened and he turned his head to the side as if he were hearing something. He covered his hears and he turned away from them. What the-?

"Hyousuke?"

He glanced at her and he smiled trying to cover up the pain.

He cried out softly. His hands covering his ears were red.

Emiko looked at him alarmed. "Hyousuke!"

* * *

><p>Hyousuke listened to the news quietly when he had suddenly heard a ringing sound. It was getting louder and louder. He winced in pain and he turned away from the group. He covered his ears.<p>

"_Father!_"

He winced inwardly. He felt liquid touch his ears. He wondered why that sound was so hurtful.

"_Father! No! Father!_"

It sounded like a boy. The voice was familiar in a way. The echo of the person was also familiar, but not at the same time. He closed his eyes and he heard Emiko scream at him in alarm.

He opened his eyes and he suddenly knew where it was coming.

"The yard," he choked out.

Emiko nodded and she ran off. Hyousuke staggered off into a room. He fell on the ground to his knees. He cried out more loudly in pain.

"_Father! Come with me! No, father wake up! Wake up!_"

Hyousuke closed his eyes and he touched his scar. He was hit with a sudden vision. It was his past.

_"Maman?" He asked her. His curly brown hair was wet with water. His brown eyes had golden flecks scattered around. He looked around five years old_

_"Oui?" His mother had plaited blonde hair. She had brown eyes with a golden touch. She smiled at him. She had kind eyes that looked at him lovingly. She patted her son's cheek. _

_"Je me sens deprim__é." The little boy said. He was flu__ent in french, almost. It was his mother's language while his father's was japanese. He learned both languages. _

_His mother looked amused. "Parce que?" _

_The little boy blushed. "Papa, ne arrive pas. Il est plus tarde!"_

_His mother smiled at him. "Ah, look your father is here," she said switching to japanese. _

_He turned and he saw his father. He had gotten his father's hair. His father had blue eyes. He was smiling at them. He gave his wife a kiss and he carried his young son on his shoulders._

_"Did you take care of your mother?" His father asked. _

_He smiled. "Yes! Mama cooked dinner and I helped her catch the fish. Why were you later?"_

_He looked at him. "I was busy setting up things. By the way, I saw you speaking to your mother. What were you speaking about?"_

_The little looked down. "I was saying that I was depressed because you weren't here"_

_His father smiled at him. "Don't worry. We will never leave you. Besides, I couldn't possibly miss your birthday."_

_The little boy smiled. He was let down and he ran to the kitchen. He heard a scream. He turned his head and he ran toward the noise. He saw a man standing there holding his mother by her hair that was now loose. The man had his father's eyes. He had blonde hair that seemed to shine even when the slightest hint of light hit it. _

_"Estelle!" His father cried. He seemed to be frozen in one place. _

_"Run! Run fils! Run son! Run!" His mother desperately cried. _

_The man pressed his finger against her eye and she screamed in pain. She grabbed a vase and she smashed it against the man. The man staggered back. She ran to him and she picked him up in her arms. She hurried out into the forest. _

_-Few minutes later-_

_"Mama! No! Mama!" He clutched at the dress. His face was wet with tears and snot. _

_The man grabbed him and he killed him. However, he could not die. He lay awake to every single moment. His eyes stared blankly feeling the screaming pain. A pain so great from everything he had experienced. He saw his father cry and he died. He felt the man dump him on the ground he was smiling. _

_"You cannot die? Hmmn, you might be useful someday. Let us make that wish from your trash of a mother last forever. She did a spell to make you live even if for a little bit. Here take my blood."_

_He drank the blood by force. His mouth was held brutally open and he choked on the blood. It felt wrong. His senses kicked in and he struggled to get free._

Hyousuke closed his eyes painfully. He opened them again. No! I don't want to remember!

_"The "Truthful Ruler" is the one that will rule everyone with justice and fairness. A heart of gold and kindness. Hmph, I have no desire to let the leadership pass from the Purebloods to some worthless supposed ruler that is supposed to come in a few years. So you will be my soldier."_

_"No!" He screamed at the man. He raised his hands and he sent him flying. He ran away._

Hyousuke felt the vision go away. He stood up and he heard the door get opened. It was Emiko.

"Zero-Sama has disappeared!"

He closed his eyes and he tried to detect him. He opened them confused. He was gone. He was nowhere to be found. What the Hell?

"What is it," she asked him. "Where is Zero-Sama?"

"He's gone," Hyousuke said. "He's nowhere in this era."

Emiko stared at him. What?

* * *

><p>Zero tried to breathe. He gasped for breath. He felt something in his hand. He closed his eyes and he opened them. The ten-year old boy stood over him. His bright purple eyes were full of worry. He had pulled in through a black hole that seemed to be a portal to somewhere. He had experienced dizziness for mere moments.<p>

"Father?" The boy said, "Are you okay?"

Zero wondered who the boy was. He felt himself lose consciousness. The boy slapped him awake.

"Father! Hey, wake up! What happened? Did the meeting go wrong? Were you attacked by the rebels? Did Uncle-Hey, father!"

Zero stared at him. He tried to sit up.

"Look what I got! I got your favorite." A woman said, while smiling. She had not noticed Zero yet. Her eyes were on the boy. "Suzuki dropped it off when he came by. My goodness, he has gotten taller since the last time I saw him. His parents must be so proud."

She noticed Zero and she dropped the tray of fruit. She screamed. She ran to him. He noticed that she had short dark brown hair that was held by soft colored clips at the sides. Her face was familiar.

"Zero! Oh no, Zero. Please no, Zero! Stay awake for me, please. You promised you wouldn't leave me! Zero!" She said in a desperate way as she inspected his wound. She had tears in her eyes.

Zero finally knew who she was. It was Yuki.

* * *

><p>Akatsuki woke up with pain. It was a stabbing pain that kept getting stronger. He wondered how many days had passed. It hurt to even think. He could smell the stench of blood everywhere. He could hear Ruka's painful whimpers. That woman had done this to them and Kuran had not stopped it. He had just stared as their blood ran. He closed his eyes painfully. He was on the verge of passing out when someone kicked him awake.<p>

"Hey, wake up," a male voice said.

He stayed still since he couldn't move. It was too painful. He opened his eyes and he saw a man that looked about twenty-six. No, maybe even younger than that. He had blood on his head. No, Akatsuki realized, it's hair. The man had bright red hair. His bright blue eyes shined in the darkness. They looked almost the same as the woman.

"Come on, I have to get back to my King. He needs me to do something. I don't have time to take care of you right now. I thought you were stronger Kain. Oh dear, look at that. Ruka turned to dust."

Akatsuki bolted upwards. He cried out in pain. He was sitting up and he saw Ruka's body. He squinted in the darkness. She was still breathing. He felt unbelievable relief. The man smiled at him.

"Well, it looks like it's okay for me to leave. I'll get going now," he said.

"Who are you?" Akatsuki croaked out weakly.

The man looked at him and said, "My name is Richard Kurosawa. I'm a Pureblood if you're wondering what I am and I follow only one person and that is my King. King Ze-Oh, whoops, I can't tell you just yet. That's future talk. I'll see you later Kain."

Akatsuki saw him go through what seemed to be a portal before he passed out again.

* * *

><p>"Mother, get a hold of yourself," the boy said. He looked at Zero. His lower lip was trembling. He was trying not to cry like his mother was.<p>

Zero's head was on Yuki's lap. He gasped. He closed his eyes painfully.

"What the hell? What's going on?" A man said.

The man came over and he looked at Zero.

"Father?" The boy cried out. He looked at the man with surprised eyes.

The man, with an identical face as Zero, swore. "Dammit, I forgot about this part. Yuki stand up. I'm not dead yet."

She looked at the other Zero, the one that wasn't bleeding. "Zero? You're okay. But how-"

"Stand up," The other Zero said in an annoyed voice. "And you, stand up. You still have some strength in you."

Zero tried to sit up. He got helped by the other Zero who pulled him up. Zero leaned against the tree. The other Zero tried to calm Yuki.

"I'm fine. See, no wounds on me. Everything went well. They accepted the regulations. Now I just have to get Mai to talk with the group."

Yuki looked at the other Zero. "But isn't Mai pregnant?"

The other Zero nodded. "Yeah, she is, but Hiro is okay with her working. Though I have to say that's her fifth pregnancy. She's coming along well. Oh, but, we have to send him back."

They stared at Zero who was gasping. He had a hand covering his wound. He saw tears in Yuki's eyes.

The other Zero noticed because he said gently, "Stop crying. I'm okay."

Yuki stared at Zero. "I know, but I can't stand any bit of you in pain."

The other Zero sighed. "I can und-"

"Seiji!"

Zero's eyes flickered to a girl who was racing to the boy. She had a pale blue dress and she had ribbons in her hair. She had a dimpled smile. She wore blue sandals. She looked around eight-years old. Her arms went around the boy's neck as she hugged him. The boy turned red. The girl did not seem to notice. She looked at Zero.

"What the?"

She had a brilliant wave of blonde hair. She separated herself from the boy. Her mouth fell open as she looked at both Zeros.

She whispered to the boy. "You never told me you had two fathers."

The boy looked at her. "You're being stupid Akari. I only have one father."

The girl frowned at being called stupid.

"Who are you?" Zero asked them.

The boy looked at him. "My name is Seiji Kiryu. I am the son of the Vampire King who is Zero Kiryu and of the Vampire Queen who is Yuki Cross. We are the ruling family for the vampires. My father is also the President of the Vampire Hunter Society."

The girl smiled and said, "My name is Akari Aido. I am Seiji's fiancée. My father Hanabusa Aido is our King's right hand man. My mother's name i-"

Seiji turned red by the cheeks and he interrupted by saying, "You're not my fiancée!"

Akari frowned and said, "Yes, I am! You proposed to me."

Seiji stared at her and he held out five fingers. "We were five!"

Akari put her hands on her waist. "Then why were you jealous when I was coming home with Suzuki? You scolded me for walking home with him and you reminded me I said I was going to marry you."

Seiji turned red. "Father, tell her I wasn't jealous!"

The other Zero was observing them with a smile on his face.

"Don't laugh," Seiji cried

The other Zero smiled at his son. "Sorry, kid. I cannot tell a lie. Yuki, go get the item."

Yuki bit her lip and she nodded. She returned with a small knife. It was a thin glass-like knife. She was holding a necklace on the other hand. It had a gold chain and a clear vial. She had another vial next to the one with the necklace.

Zero stared at the knife. The other Zero stared at Seiji.

"This will only hurt a bit okay. Don't worry. We went over this before."

Seiji's eyes widened. Zero saw the knife go through. Seiji staggered back. Blood flowed through his fingers. Yuki had tears in her eyes. She gave the vial that had the necklace attached to the other Zero. He used it to collect the blood.

The girl screamed. "Seiji! What are you doing? Seiji!"

"Akari, go get your father!" The other Zero screamed at her.

Akari had tears in her eyes. She nodded and she ran off. Aido appeared and he had a confused look on his face.

"What the hell? Zero, what are yo-"

The other Zero looked at him. "Aido, fill the other vial with your ice spell thing. I heard you perfected it two days ago."

Aido nodded. The vial became filled with a somber blue fog trapped inside. It had green liquid inside. He closed it and he gave it back to Yuki.

Zero stared at them. He recognized that. Emiko had made him drink it and he was then encased in ice. What the?

He saw the other Zero whispering words. Seiji fell on the ground. A ghost of him came out and went inside the vial. Akari watched with horror in her eyes.

"Okay, the half-soul is ready. Tell Richard it is done. Damn him, why didn't Hiro warn me today was the day."

"Well, that's Hiro for you," Aido said. "Though I can still remember when I met Richard."

The other Zero nodded. "Yeah, me too, but we can't talk now. We have to send him back."

Akari interrupted them by saying, "Papa, is he going to be okay? Is Seiji going to be okay?"

Aido looked at her. "It's okay. He's going to be fine. He is only going to be sleeping. His father went through it once. Don't worry; his soul will come back to him in a few days. I know, you can draw pictures of what happened when he was sleeping and read him stories. Then when he wakes up, he'll be so grateful that he'll kiss you a kiss on the cheek."

Akari blushed and she smiled. She started to stroke Seiji's dark brown hair. Aido smiled and he turned his attention to the other Zero.

Aido looked at the other Zero. "You think we can send him with Richard? Oh, wait; I know what you are going to say. We can't. Hey! Richard, open the portal! It's time!"

A man walked toward them. He had bright blue eyes and bright red hair. He was yawning.

"Fine, fine. I guess I'll go to the past to give Ruri the items. Oh, pardon me, its Emiko back in his time. I'll stay there until I can intervene when necessary. Hey, brother! Are you coming?"

Another man came in. He had black hair and soft brown eyes. It was Yasahiro. He yawned.

"I'm coming. I need to relay a message to Kaname Kuran. Where's the necklace?"

Yuki handed him a necklace that she had on. It was silver with a small red rose hanging from it. "Here give this to my brother."

Yasahiro took it and he smiled. "Okay then, well. I should get going. I need to hit all the spots where mystery boy appears. Damn, I'm a good actor."

The other Zero rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever. Just get it right, Yasahiro."

Yasahiro smiled and he waved goodbye. "See you in a couple of days."

He disappeared into the portal. Richard looked at Zero who was staring at all of this with surprise.

"Hey, should we erase his memory? He could change the future."

The other Zero shook his head. "No don't. Just send him back."

Richard nodded. Yuki handed him the items. Richard went through. The portal started to shrink.

Zero felt himself get pushed by the other Zero.

"Remember, anyone can be saved if you believe." The other Zero whispered into his ear. "Be careful too. This future can be changed."

Zero fell through the portal.

* * *

><p>Aido was the first one to see him fall from the sky. He was bleeding. Aido ran to him.<p>

"Hey Kiryu!"

Zero looked up. He touched his stomach. It wasn't bleeding. His shirt was stained red. Zero stood up and he spat out blood. Aido ran to him. Zero looked at Aido. His hair was exactly like the girls. Except the eyes. The eyes were exactly lik-.

"Where were you?" Aido asked him which interrupted Zero's thoughts.

Zero didn't know how to explain it. "I don't know. I think I got a glance from the future."

Aido stared at him. "Did you wack your head? What the hell's wrong with you?"

Zero stared at him. "What the hell is wrong with you? Stop acting all sad. It will not do you any good. Look, I need you to not be depressed. We cannot afford to be depressed. We need to be ready for the upcoming war with the mystery Pureblood. There is a pretty good chance that we will not make it out alive. Also, I remember distinctly that I said traitor to someone. I have no idea who, but I can tell you that there is a traitor here. And we are going to find out who it is. That person was the one who killed Maria."

Aido looked at him. "I know who the traitor is. It's Yasahiro. He disappeared right after Maria died. He probably took Akari hostage. She's also missing."

Zero bit his lip. "No, Yasahiro isn't the traitor."

Zero didn't know how to explain the things that happened. He wasn't sure if he went to the future or not. He did not know how those things were even possible.

Aido stared at him. "No! He is the traitor and I'm going to find him and kill him!"

"No, Aido!" Zero cried out.

Aido ran off. Zero bit his lip. Dammit, he thought, I know that Yasahiro isn't the traitor.

* * *

><p>Yasahiro ran off. He had to make it in time back to the future. He had enjoyed talking with everyone. He wondered if there was even a future to go to now. He jumped over a log. He had decided that it would be a good time to leave now. He wondered if it would cause a change. That damn Richard was very confusing in explaining the process of going to the past. Even if he was his half-brother, couldn't he have bothered to explain it better?<p>

The young Prince was to be okay now right? He got his soul back. He should be fine.

He jumped through the portal. He felt something pull him back away from it. No, he thought. She stood in front of him.

"Hmmn, well, father did say to expect this from the Kurosawa Clan. What are you doing? Going to the future? My, my, that's nooo good."

She smiled. He stared at her. His lips formed her name.

She twirled a dark golden lock. Her hair was wet.

"Ma-," he began to say.

She interrupted him. "No, no, no, no. You shouldn't say that name which isn't mine. But, I should say some facts about me so you know who I am. I am my father's daughter. His favorite. You know my great nephew, Hyousuke right? My father Erich is Stewart's father and Stewart is Henry's father. As you know, Henry is Hyousuke's father. Ah, but you don't want to hear about the family tree. It isn't important. What a nice thing. The future can change that's why you shouldn't interfere with the past."

Yasahiro looked at her.

He could see the portal closing. It had been a risk to go back. But, they had to. He would gladly die for his King.

"You shouldn't interfere with my father's plans, Yasa."

He smiled. "I'll interfere if it means saving our King's child."

Her mouth opened slightly. "Ah, so the 'truthful ruler' is the son. I was wondering why you would interfere. Zero survives this ordeal, but something made you go back to prevent something. The 'truthful ruler' was threatened by someone." She laughed. "Was it me?"

Yasahiro bit his lip. No, it wasn't her. It was someone else. Someone that would succeed no matter what according to Hiro. They had to kill that person so that Seiji would live.

He smiled. "Sorry, my ride is leaving without me so I gotta go."

He jumped through the portal. He landed on his back on the ground. What had been a forest in the past was a Region building in the future. He saw the vampires in white uniforms at each corner of the building. They had blank expressions on their faces. One approached him wearing a black beret. He helped him up.

"Secretary Yasahiro Kurosawa, its a pleasure to meet you. Though, I really wish that you wouldn't have landed in the middle of the building. It makes the rumors of time travelling seem more real than fake and we all know that time travelling is surreal."

Yasahiro grinned. "Of course, I didn't mean to jump from the sky downward."

The Head guard shook his head. He walked away.

Yasahiro walked up the stairs. He saw a man with a full on black uniform with a white beret. He was talking to the King.

Zero looked at Yasahiro. "Is it done?"

Yasahiro nodded.

Zero had a tired expression on his face. It was clear that after two hundred years of his duties it was tiring him out. He was both the King of the Vampires and the leader of the Hunter Society. Some said that he favored one side before the other. Yasahiro only believed that he ruled both sides fairly.

"Seiji is okay. Kind of. He's . . . well, the operation took out more than it should have. Come with me and you'll see."

Yasahiro followed his King down the hallway to a room. He opened the door and he let him in. Yasahiro saw the hospital white room. Sitting on the bed was the young Prince, Seiji. He looked at them. His eyes were dull. He still had splints of ice on the bed and on his skin. He blinked slightly and he looked out the window. He was running his fingers on his bedside as if playing a piano. He started to smile.

"Do you hear that? Beautiful music."

A little girl was sitting beside the bed. She had a troubled look on her face.

"Yes, it's beautiful Seiji."

Seiji looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Akari. I told you my name before, remember?"

He turned his attention to Yasahiro.

"You're here," Seiji said.

Zero went to his son. He touched his cheek gently.

Seiji stared at his father. "I saw you in a dream. You were alone and I saw all these chains on you. I told you to show your emotions more. My deepest wish, remember?"

Zero nodded. "I remember, I think."

Zero waved for Yasahiro to come near. Zero took the silver stone from his hands. Zero showed it to Seiji. Seiji smiled, the smile was superficial.

"That looks pretty, but it doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Seiji."

Zero shook his head. "It's yours. Remember the plan I told you to make you survive. Here I want you to have it."

Seiji looked at the stone with sad eyes. "It has horrible memories. That's not me. It's something else."

Akari's lip trembled and she ran out of the room. It was no doubt that she could not stand the depressed Seiji. She had taken a hard hit to this whole affair. It was clear to anyone in the country that she loved Seiji deeply, which was understandable because he was such a bright and cheerful boy. He had gotten those attributes from his mother.

Seiji watched her leave. "She's sad. I can tell. I feel bad for making her sad."

Zero looked at him. "Then take it. If you take it, you'll make her happy. Besides, the memories are mine, not yours."

"Even if they are not mine, I have experienced them to some extent."

Zero sighed. "I'm sorry, son."

He forced his mouth open. Seiji struggled weakly. He was forced to swallow the stone. Seiji gulped it down. His eyes widened and a light shined from him. He passed out. His brown locks fell on his forehead. His skin was pale.

Yasahiro watched with pain in his eyes. Zero looked sad.

"I don't think it was enough to change the past. He will still die. Hiro said so."

Yasahiro looked at him alarmed. "But he has to be saved!"

Zero shook his head. "He'll remember nothing of this event. I have taken those memories from him. I only wish that I can stop it in time."

"Stop what in time?"

Zero looked at him. His eyes were cleared from emotion. "My son's death."

**Hello. This chapter is loaded with tons of information. In my profile page in the section, A new Pureblood, if you look down. I will explain some of this chapter. But for starters, I'll write about the items that appear in the chapter right here. **

**If you remember in chapter two Emiko used the "thin glass-like knife" when she " took off her necklace that was around her neck. The gold chain snapped as she took it off." Also, in chapter four, Emiko used it again and she used "another vial from her belt and it had a somber blue fog trapped inside. The liquid was green. She made him drink it. He gulped it down, his hands still around the knife's handle. The fog escaped the vial and coated Zero's pale skin. It was ice." So, now you know where they got those two things. **

**Also, you see little Seiji and little Akari. You find out that Yasahiro is from the future. Also that, Richard went back to the past. By the way, he has the power to go to the past. I was a little wary of writing this chapter. Because time traveling is rather confusing. Either way, I decided to do it this way because for one, it explains the items and the necklace and who mystery boy is. He is Yasahiro taking on Zero's appearance. **

**Oh dear, regarding Hyousuke's past. You see it from his point of view and you see what happens. It all very sad. Also, you see him speaking french. Maman-means mommy, Oui-means yes, Je me sens deprim****é****- means I am depressed,**** parce que-means because, Ne arrive pas. Il est plus tarde-means he hasn't arrived. He's very late. Please forgive me if I wrote something wrong. This was my first time writing french in the story.**

**I would really love to receive comments or feedback on this chapter. Merci! Thank you! I hope that you continue to read my story. **


	23. Her Wish

**Hello, my ranting is up here now since I am sure all of you are confused as to what had happened in the last chapter. (Also, Sorry for not publishing this chapter so soon. I was busy fixing up the details.) This is a quick overview. **

**Zero time-traveled and he met his future son who incidentally his name is Seiji and he met the future version of himself. He also met Aido and his daughter whose name is Akari. **

**Zero also found out that Richard who was Emiko's past master was there. Richard has the power to time-travel. Yasahiro is Richard's half-brother. Which explains why he doesn't have the Kurosawa signature blue eyes. He has the power to transform into another person and he is able to control metal too. The Fake Yuki chick is also a Kurosawa because she has the signature eyes. She is Hyousuke's great aunt. Which means in a way Richard is related to Hyousuke by Hyousuke's father's side. Estelle is a French name and she is Hyousuke's mom, which explains why Hyousuke knows French. **

**The Future Zero is trying to save his son Seiji from the impending death that Hiro (who was not seen in the previous chapter, only mentioned by Future Zero and the others) saw when he looked into the future.**

**[ Oh, by the way, Zero is the Vampire King as well as the Vampire Hunter Association President. His wife is Yuki, who in turn is the Vampire Queen.] **

**Future Zero tries to change the past by sending the objects that made the Zero of the Past go into sleep. He also sent half of his son's soul to the past to strenghten it. With that half soul, the Zero of the Past got the Pureblood powers. Seiji in the future had awoken in bed as a half-alive person. Future Zero is able to put Seiji's soul back inside when Yasahiro retrieves it from the past. Future Zero fears that even with changing the past by killing the person that eventually will kill his son will not help in the end. He fears that Seiji will die either way. **

**Zero goes back to his timeline. **

**Now, after clearing all that, enjoy the story!**

Chapter 23- Her Wish

Zero was brought back inside. Emiko looked at him worriedly. Zero stared at her and he saw the questions in her eyes. Zero walked upstairs ignoring them all. He opened Seiji's room. Only he knew what was in the future. He wondered why they didn't erase his memories.

_"Remember, anyone can be saved if you believe." The other Zero whispered into his ear. "Be careful too. This future can be changed."_

Anyone can be saved. He wondered what the other Zero had meant.

"Anyone can be saved, huh. He looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was in the ponytail. He grabbed a knife and he cut his hair.

He let the locks of hair drop on the ground. He wouldn't chain himself. Not anymore. He couldn't let himself get depressed about if he was cheerful and things. He was himself and no one else.

He looked at the doorway. Aido was standing there. He was wearing black clothes for mourning.

Zero passed him without saying a word. He would have to talk to Aido later. Zero stopped when he saw a man standing at the bottom of the staircase. He had loose red hair. Emiko was staring at him with wide eyes. Her hands were at her lips.

"Master," she said. Her voice trembled in disbelief.

Zero stared at the man. His name was Richard.

He bowed on the ground. He was a Pureblood, yet he was bowing to him. Richard's forehead touched the ground.

"My King," he said.

Zero felt a little uncomfortable. "Stand up. Don't bow to me. I'm not your King."

At least, not yet, he thought.

Richard smiled. He was wearing robes that seemed to be Arabian. So that's where he disappeared to all these years. He had large earrings on each side that had jewels of different colors. Richard had a bunch of rings on each hand. He wore Chinese slippers. He stood up, brushing off the dust and dirt.

"Then I shall call you Zero then. I came to aide you in your quest of stopping **that man**, Erich Kurosawa. You may know him, Hyousuke."

Zero glanced at Hyousuke. Hyousuke was glaring at Richard.

"I don't want to be related to him," he said snarling at him.

"Neither do I but we are. We are blood relations to him, no matter how much we try to cut those chains. We never can. Nice to see you too Hyousuke."

Hyousuke walked away. Zero walked down the stairs, Aido followed behind him. Zero walked toward Richard.

"Why are you here?"

Richard smiled slightly. "Ah, just that reason I said, but I did what to inform Aido that his cousin isn't well enough to come here. He is in the car right now. Though I believe he's staining the backseat with his blood."

Aido ran off, with a hurried look on his face. No doubt he was worried that his cousin was in grave danger. Zero turned his attention to Richard. Richard was smiling softly and he was looking at the ceiling with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you really here?"

Richard looked at him with his blue eyes. "I've come to find Akari. I need to ask her something."

Zero looked down. "She disappeared the night Maria died."

Richard ran to him and he shook his arm. "WHAT! Akari is gone! Dammit! I was supposed to arrive before that happened."

He looked away, biting his fingernail. Zero looked at him confused. Zero's head began to throb.

_Heh, nice of you take away my food from me. Imagine my surprise when I found Kain and Souen missing. You might have taken my toys, but you still haven't taken my ultimate prize. Do you want to say something Princess?_

_Zero! Help me! Kaname is being co-._

_Tsk, tsk, tsk, don't say anything unnecessary Princess. See you later Zero. _

Zero's eyes widened. He had heard Yuki's voice. Something about Kaname. He ran up the stairs he took out the invitation that the Fake Yuki had given him long ago. The street was there. The building. He knew where it was. He knew where Yuki was.

* * *

><p>She smiled. Well, she had succeeded in giving him the message. She looked at the sleeping Princess's body. She smiled. Kaname was trying to retrieve her twin. Well, it would come to them that she has been with them for quite a time.<p>

She put her blonde hair up and she put on a bright red dress. She walked barefoot. The glass had shattered when the Princess woke up. She still had some power in her. She tutted. Well, not anymore.

Kaname came inside. He had a dull look in his eyes. He was under her control. She went to him.

"Did you find her?"

Kaname shook his head. "She's missing."

She scowled. Stupid twin. Was she having a change of heart? Their father would not be pleased. Her father had given her twin an extraordinary gift and that was to walk in other people's dreams. He had also given her great nephew the power to see into the future in his dreams.

And, she was given nothing. Only the stupid power to turn into other people at the price of her memories disappearing. She had already forgotten who her mother was. Only the memories of her father were still in her mind. His cruel look when he found her cowering beneath a tree when she had tried to run away. She touched her hands; even now, she was disguising herself as her sister whose body was not scarred. The scars on her previous look were too pronounced.

"She thinks she can run away from me. What a joke. She was always the good daughter while I tried to run away but not anymore. Father will give me what I have so wanted for years. She can't prevent me from getting it."

Kaname looked at her. She smiled and she touched his forehead. "I want to talk to Kaname. Come out, come out."

Kaname's eyes flickered and he looked at her puzzled. The first emotion she had seen from him in a long time.

"W-W-What's going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

She smiled. "You really don't remember. Funny, I remember you being awake when I tortured your friends."

His eyes widened. "You!"

She dodged his attack. She smiled. "Nu huh, you can't hurt me. We are linked now. I can control your body and make you go into a state that makes you be "asleep". You are my personal doll. And I still need you."

She snapped her fingers and his expression of hate faded. He had a mechanical look on his face.

"I still need you to grant my wish of becoming a new Pureblood."

* * *

><p>Hyousuke was sleeping when he had a dream of the future. He tossed and turned in bed.<p>

_They were in a building. It was run down and there were vampires fighting. He saw a vampire about to strike him. Except he was concentrated in the vampire in front of him. Emiko ran to his back in an effort to stop the blade from hitting his back. It pierced her instead. _

_She gave a sharp shout of pain. He turned his back to see her fall to the ground. She pulled the sword out of her stomach. He shouted her name. She died minutes later. Her body turned to dust. He screamed. _

_"Nooo!"_

Hyousuke screamed and he sat up immediately. He felt tears fall down from his eyes. He had seen something in his dream. He was forgetting it even now. The edges of it were burning like a piece of paper. He closed his eyes. He got out of bed. He had hoped to get some rest after that contact with Richard.

He heard the door open. It was Emiko. She looked at him with confused eyes.

"Hyousuke," she asked.

He looked at her and he hugged her tightly. He had no idea as to why he did that. He felt she was going to go away, somewhere far away. In some place where he could not reach, a place where he would never be able to reach. He hugged her tightly and he heard her gasp. He closed his eyes.

"Promise me that you will never leave me," he said softly.

"I promise you," she said to him.

He pulled away and he looked at her. She was looking at him with her black eyes. Her head was tilted.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Just please don't leave me."

She smiled. "I would never leave you. Come on we have to get ready. Zero-Sama has issued orders to attack an abandoned building that apparently is housing Yuki. We have to help him."

He nodded. She went out. He looked at his hands.

_He clumped at the pieces of dust. He screamed again. It wasn't a dream. It was real. He couldn't stop it. She died and so had he. _

He closed his eyes. What was that? His head ached. He went outside to see everyone with weapons.

* * *

><p>Emiko looked at the people gathered. The guards were armed and ready. Some had guns. Some had swords. One even had an axe. She saw Zero-Sama loading his gun. He had a troubled expression on his face. Emiko had changed clothes into pants and a tight sleeveless shirt. She had a belt that held two short swords. She had tough leather skin boots. She had her hair back in a ponytail.<p>

"We are going to raid this building and rescue a person named Yuki Kuran." Emiko said. She looked at Zero.

Zero nodded and said, "Yes, this mission is crucial."

Everyone nodded and began to talk strategy. Emiko went to see which staff was here. She looked around. Yasahiro, Karen Wakamura (the elderly woman who had been taking care of Seiji), Machiko, and the new girl, Akari, were missing. She bit her lip. She wondered where they were.

Zero was quietly talking to Aido who was armed with a sword. She walked near them that she could hear what Zero was saying.

"Now remember, swing to kill. Also, don't fall on the sword."

"I'm not stupid Kiryu. I know how to fight with a sword." Aido said to him.

Zero sighed and he began to leave to talk with Yagari.

"Hey Zero!" Aido called out to him.

Zero looked startled. He looked back and asked, "What?"

Aido smiled and said, "Don't shoot yourself in the leg."

Zero scowled and muttered, "Did Yuki tell everyone about that incident? Sheesh."

Emiko smiled slightly and she looked for Hyousuke. She saw him sitting on a chair. He had his eyes closed. She saw her old Master sitting across from Hyousuke. His expression was still the same from what she remembered it. He had the same half-smile that she had learned to love. Now, when she looked at her old Master, she felt a sort of fondness. He did not make her heart quicken like Hyousuke did.

She went out into the courtyard. She grabbed something out of her pocket. It was a letter. She took out an object and buried it into the ground. She buried the letter too. She went back inside. She wondered if it would work. She looked at Hyousuke. He opened his eyes. His brown liquid eyes looked at her with a desire that made her look away.

They soon left to the building that Zero had described.

**-2 hours later-**

Emiko grabbed her weapon and she sliced the vampire in half. The minute they got in, they were attacked. They were prepared for a surprise attack. She screamed and she twisted her knife into the chest of a vampire. It turned to dust. She felt someone bite her shoulder. She whimpered in pain.

Hyousuke saw her being attacked and he killed the vampire. She looked at him and gave him a grateful smile.

Zero cursed and kicked a vampire in the face. He took out his gun and shot it. He saw a nearby weapon and he quickly concentrated. It floated and killed some vampires. He was able to control his power well. He looked up the stairs. He knew Yuki was up there. He had to save her.

Emiko lost her grip on one of her swords. She had to fight with only one. She swung it and she cut the head off a vampire. It turned to dust. Her muscles ached from fighting so long. She glanced to where she had last seen Hyousuke. He was busy fighting two vampires. Her eyes widened. She could tell that Hyousuke did not see the vampire behind him. The vampire began to swing its sword.

Emiko ran, thinking, I cannot lose him. I cannot lose him.

She saw it pierce her before she felt it. It pierced her stomach. She felt the blade cut through her. She fell on her knees. Blood leaked out of her mouth. She coughed. She pulled the sword slowly. It hurt like hell. She fell on her side to the ground. Hyousuke turned around and he killed the vampire. It turned to dust. The sword was beside her. Hyousuke grabbed it and he picked her up.

He carried her far away from the fight. They were in a hallway. Hyousuke set her down on the ground. He ripped his shirt to cover her wound. She felt her life leak out of the wound. She closed her eyes.

"Mai, oh please no, Mai!" Hyousuke's voice woke her up. She saw him looking down at her with a pained expression.

He pulled her into his arms. Her head was on his shoulder and she could feel him breathe. She looked up at him. It had been a long since she heard someone say her real name. She had thought he had forgotten it.

"Mai, you're going to be all right."

She coughed and smiled at him. She knew he was lying. Except, he believed in that lie with all his being. She had hoped that after this whole ordeal was over, she would have children. With him. She knew he loved her. She realized she loved him when he left from his injury. She cried when he was sent away. Her old Master had saved Hyousuke from dying. After he left, she buried her feelings. She touched Hyousuke's cheek, her hand was bloody.

"Protect Zero-Sama."

Hyousuke shook his head and said, "No, it's his fault you got injured. If he hadn't been foolish to rescue Yuki Kuran. You wouldn't have been hurt. I will never forgive him. If you die, I will kill him."

She looked at him and knew it was the truth. Yet she said again, "Protect Zero-Sama. Please. Promise me. Do not blame him. I did this for you, . . . because . . . I," she gasped. It hurt to talk now. "Because, I . . . love you."

Hyousuke kissed her and she felt happiness. She looked at him one last time and then she died. Her body turned to dust.

"No, no, no. Please no." Hyousuke whimpered. He touched the dust that had once been Mai. "No, no, no. You promised! You said you wouldn't leave me! Mai! No, no, no, please no!"

It couldn't be possible. She wasn't dead. She wasn't dead. It was just a dream. Just a dream.

He screamed and howled when he realized it wasn't. He felt his soul torn to pieces. He felt that when she died so had he.

"Nooo!"

* * *

><p>Zero heard the scream. Zero kicked a vampire out of the way and he stumbled into a hallway. It was Hyousuke. His face had blood on one cheek and he was clutching at clumps of dust. Zero felt his chest tighten. Emiko had died. He could smell her blood all over the place. He saw Hyousuke look at him. His eyes were wild and filled with tears.<p>

"Hyousuke . . ." Zero didn't know what to say.

Hyousuke snarled at him. "Get away from us! She's not dead. She's not dead."

Hyousuke began to sob. It was one of those that took everything out of you. Zero felt pained. He wanted to tell Hyousuke that they had to move. They had to leave if they were to survive. Zero walked to him and looked at the dust. He waved his hand and they floated. He poured them into a small bottle. It was the same bottle Emiko had made him drink out of. The bottle was the size of his pinky. He tied a string around the small neck and he made it into a necklace.

"Hyousuke, we have to leave." Zero said.

Hyousuke snarled and he tried to attack him. Zero dodged easily and he somehow managed to put the necklace on him. Hyousuke stopped and he looked at the necklace. Not all of the dust was there. Only a bit of it. Hyousuke sobbed quietly.

* * *

><p>Zero regrouped the others in a different room. He had wanted to rescue Yuki. He had gotten advice from Emiko, her last advice it turned out, that the Fake Yuki would see them coming and she would be ready with armed men. Zero felt his heart tighten. He shouldn't have gotten them involved. He had let Maria die and now Emiko. He had destroyed the life of two men that had loved the women that he had let die.<p>

He felt Aido put his hand on his shoulder. He was bleeding from his shoulder.

"It wasn't your fault. Hyousuke will realize that too since he was the one who told me to get out of my sorrows. Just remember, it wasn't your fault!" Aido said.

Zero nodded. "I know but,-"

"Zero, you can't go blaming yourself for every little bit that happens. Everybody knew the risk of helping you save Yuki. I'll stand by you even if nobody else doesn't."

Zero sighed. "Hyousuke said that too. He won't talk to me. He's in grief."

"He'll get over it. But the pain will still be there."

Zero also understood that. Being away from Yuki was painful. It took every ounce of him to wake up and find her not there but in the arms of danger. He heard everyone chattering and some groaning in pain. Hyousuke was in the corner. He had his eyes closed.

Zero went out the hallway. He heard a giggle. He squinted in the dust and smoke.

"Zero Kiryu, what a pleasure. My name is . . ."

His eyes widened. Her hair color, her eyes. She curtsied. Her red dress was held up by her hands at each side. Her nails were blood red. Her lips were the color of blood. And her face, it looked exactly like . . .

" . . . Sachiko."

Exactly like Machiko's.

She smiled. "I believe you have met my twin. You know her as Machiko the maid. She's been spying on you since the beginning. Heh, you look shocked. She was the one that killed Maria."


	24. Betrayal

Chapter 24- Betrayal

Zero stared at the girl in front of him. Her face was exactly like Machiko's. It wasn't possible. Machiko wouldn't betray them.

" . . . She killed Maria. Oh, are you surprised." She laughed and she poked her cheek. "We were born as twins. I suppose that it would come as a shock to you, but _she_ decided for herself to_ betray _you guys. She was _not_ forced to."

Machiko wouldn't betray them. Zero couldn't hear anything that she was saying. He was hearing nothing. It was all too much for him. Yuki getting taken away, Maria dying, Emiko dying, Hyousuke turning his back on him, and now, Machiko's betrayal.

"Why?" He croaked out.

Sachiko smiled; her lips were blood red. Her bright blue eyes were exactly like Richard's and Machiko's. "She couldn't stand seeing the death and chaos you created. She saw the visions of the future that Hyousuke saw unaware in his dreams. She saw the death you created. Heh, she told me some of the dreams she walked into. Emiko died in one of them. Maria did also and Aido too. She saw you putting roses at each coffin, apologizing as you did. Hmm, Hyousuke died too. Well, see if that part comes true also."

Zero stared at her as she walked toward him. Her nails were soaked in blood. It smelled familiar.

Her lips parted in surprise.

"Machiko, what are you doing here?"

Zero looked behind him to see her. Machiko's hair was loose. Her appearance identical to Sachiko's. She wore a blue dress. Her hair was raggedly cut to her shoulders while Sachiko's was past her waist. Machiko stared at her twin.

Sachiko smiled, amused. "We were just talking about you."

Machiko went to her sister. She walked past Zero. Zero stared at her as she went by. Her eyes were cool of emotions. Her lips were shut tight.

"Sachiko, why haven't you finished him? You're worthless. I guess I have to finish this." She turned to Zero. She raised her hand.

Zero's eyes widened.

"Stop it!" Aido screamed. He had gotten out into the hallway. He created an ice shield to protect Zero from the blast.

Machiko stared at Aido. Her lips quirked into a smile. "Ah, an Aido. I remember the first Aido. Blond hair just like you. He was a much better aristocrat than you. Since when did your family start following worthless _trash_?"

Machiko's voice was not like her. It was devoid of emotions. It was like she was a different person entirely. Zero heard footsteps behind him. He turned his head and he saw Richard. He was holding a sword. His red hair was up. His blue eyes were a mirror image of the twins. His bright blue eyes were almost glowing.

Richard's lips parted open. "Sorry, I'm late. Oh I see you're here, Erich."

Machiko smiled. "It seems I am, dear cousin."

Richard frowned. "You're not in your old form."

Machiko pointed to her body. "My old body was in a bad shape. I had to possess my dear daughter to come here. It took a while to get to her. She was running away. She couldn't even do a simple mission. Her heart has grown _weak_."

The person possessing Machiko said the word "weak" as if were something shameful and disgraceful.

"I made sure that your body was not reusable," Richard said.

Machiko smiled. "You sure did that. What was it? Almost two months ago, wasn't it. This spell I did is only temporary."

Erich who was possessing Machiko raised the dress up. On Machiko's right thigh was a set of circles and spirals. The lines were bulging out as if it was a burn mark. Spidery veins ran out from the spell mark. The dress dropped back down.

Erich stared at Aido. "You were with a Kurenai. Her name was . . . Maria, was it not?"

Aido snarled; his fangs showed threateningly at Erich. "Don't say her name!"

"Weak girl. My daughter has a weak heart. Sachiko," Erich said looking at his other daughter.

Sachiko looked at him with wary eyes. "Yes, father?"

"Get the bird from the bird cage. You know the one."

Sachiko ran off and she came back. She was dragging someone. The person had chains on the legs and hands. The person whimpered. Blood streaked the person's hair and the person was bleeding from the feet and hands. The person fell to its knees. It cried out in pain.

Zero's eyes widened. Aido gave a painful whimper. His eyes were filling with tears. Aido walked to the person, ignoring Zero's shouts of warnings.

Aido knelt down in front of the person. He cupped the persons face with his hands.

"Maria," he cried out. "Maria."

* * *

><p>Yuki heard noises underneath. She stood up. She closed her eyes. Her brother was standing in front of the door.<p>

"Please let me out," she said.

Kaname stared at her with cool eyes.

"Please! Kaname, you cannot let yourself be controlled! Please Zero needs my help. Kaname!"

He walked to her and he slit his eyes. "Sit back down if you know what's good for you."

She bit her lip. "Kaname."

Is there no good in you anymore?

She hugged him and she heard him gasp in surprise.

"Y-Y-Yuki, what happened? What's going on? Ugh, my head hurts."

"Kaname! Thank goodness, you slipped from her control. We have to escape. Please come with me." Yuki begged him.

Kaname looked at her confused. "Of course, but you will have to explain to me about what is going on."

Yuki nodded. "Yes, I will. But later. First we have to escape."

* * *

><p>Hyousuke could hear people outside. Everybody stayed inside the room since they had not received orders to go outside yet. Hyousuke closed his eyes. He felt empty inside.<p>

It's all your fault Zero, Hyousuke thought. All your fault.

He still remembered Emiko's dying face. She had died smiling. He gripped his hair in fists. It hurt to feel. He felt the tears go out of the corners of his eyes. He whimpered in pain. He couldn't stand it.

I just want to be with her.

That's all I want.

Why must everything I have be taken away from me? My mother and father are dead. It was all Erich's fault. Now Emiko is gone. All Zero's fault. He opened his eyes.

He couldn't have taken revenge back then because Erich was too powerful. But now, he could. He could take revenge this time. Yes, he thought, I can kill Zero and everything will be okay. Emiko will be back.

She'll be back with me.

* * *

><p>Aido's eyes filled with tears.<p>

"Maria, Maria, Maria, you're here." He cried out. He touched her cheeks and her hair. Her beautiful hair was matted in blood.

Her left cheek was bruised and it was an ugly purple. She was crying.

"Aido," she whispered.

Sachiko jerked the chains and Maria was forced to stand up. She was pulled back. Aido stared at Maria. Her legs were badly bruised. Her feet were bleeding. They had driven nails onto her feet. One was sticking out even now. Maria's spidery veins showed on her skin. They were deeply pronounced. They had starved her.

He felt anger rumble in his stomach.

"What the hell did you do to Maria?" He screamed, his fangs flashed and he growled.

Sachiko smiled. "Ah, I had some fun when father delivered her. She had survived. My stupid sister killed Akari on accident instead. Akari had heard the screams of Maria and she took the blow instead. Akari was the dust you had Machiko examine. My sister lied and she said it was Maria. She wanted to trick father and me. What a foolish joke. She should know that deception runs deep in the Kurosawa clan. Deception and blood."

"Not true," Richard spoke after a great moment. "I obviously chose the lighter part. As did your twin."

Sachiko scowled in displeasure. "And you can see that my sister was punished for that."

Erich frowned. "I wouldn't call this punishment. Machiko is still awake inside her mind. She is just merely observing what I do with her body. She cannot do anything about what I do."

"So you're basically forcing her to do what you want," Aido said.

Erich smiled and he poked Machiko's cheek. "Yes, basically that's what I'm doing."

Aido scowled. Zero at his side was unusually quiet. Aido looked at him. Zero was pale.

"I can't do that," he whispered. "Not strong enough."

Sachiko stared at Zero. "Who are you speaking at?"

Zero's eyes flickered to her. "Nobody. Just myself."

Sachiko looked suspicious and then she smiled. "We have talked enough have we not, Father?"

Erich smiled in a way that distorted Machiko's features into an evil look. "Yes, we have."

He raised his hand. Zero screamed in pain. He was clutching at his throat. The veins bulged out like they were being brought out.

"Zero!" Richard cried out. He swept his hand in Zero's direction. Zero fell down.

Aido raised his hands. He threw ice at Sachiko. Maria braced herself. Sachiko fell backwards. Aido ran to Maria and he grabbed her hand. He pulled her away from the fight He had to save her. He heard her cry in pain. He picked her up in his arms and he carried her away.

"Zero! Come on, we have to go and warn the others!"

Zero wasn't paying attention to him. He was staring at Machiko whose body was possessed. Her eyes flickered.

"Do it now Zero!" She screamed. Her voice was her own. She had broken free of the control.

Zero raised his hands. A blinding light shot through. Aido saw that he had fired his gun. The bullet hit Machiko's stomach. She spat blood onto the ground.

"You bastard!" Erich cried out as he regained control of the body. He raised his hand. A shower of sparks ignited from the ceiling.

Zero shot again. The bullet stopped in mid-air.

"Zero!"

Zero turned and he saw Yuki. Kaname was behind her. He had gotten the cold mechanical look on his face. Yuki had not noticed yet. Aido saw the bullet distort until it was just a ball of melted metal. Kaname grabbed Yuki forcibly by the arm. He threw her to Erich.

"Is this what you wanted my Lord?"

Erich laughed. "My, my, Sachiko, you were able to get a good puppet. Good job."

Sachiko didn't say anything. Zero stared at her. Aido felt Maria whimper softly into his chest. He stroked her hair gently. He looked back up. Yuki looked confused. Her mouth opened as she turned her head to look at Kaname.

"No! Kaname! Please don't slip to her control!"

Kaname's eyes flickered. He looked confused. He fell to his knees on the ground. His hands were on his head.

"Ugh, it hurts. It hurts!"

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I had to fix some things as usual. You now know that Machiko was the person who "supposedly" killed Maria. She was the one that was the betrayer. She is Sachiko's twin. You know that Sachiko is the person who was referred as the one with blood-red lips and the Fake Yuki. You find out that Maria is alive, if not damaged to some extent from Sachiko's torture. Kaname who had been mind controlled by Sachiko is starting to slip from her hold. Well see if he is able to fight it off in the next chapter. Also, Hyousuke. Oh dear, I really didn't want to kill Emiko, whose real real name is Mai. You can see that countless suffering over the years had damaged Hyousuke mentally. He believes that if he kills Zero, Emiko will come back. **

**I would really love to have feedback and comments on this chapter. Thank you in advance for them. I hope that you'll continue reading. I thank all of you who have read this story from the beginning. Thank you! It's because of you readers that I write. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it. **

**Oh, by the way, I made a blog using Google since it was free. Its under my Pen name. Uh, I don't know if anybody will go read my random thoughts on things. But I will put info about this story under the topic A New Pureblood. In my Profile/Bio page you'll find kind of detailed instructions on how to find it to those who want to look at it. Well, see you later then!**


	25. If You Believe

Chapter 25- If You Believe

Kaname felt the pain stab and stab. He was in pain. His head hurt tremendously. He closed his eyes. He cried out. He felt his head tell him something.

_Give Yuki Kuran to my Father._

His head screamed that. His body urged to follow the orders.

However, his heart fought against it.

"No," he cried out softly. He couldn't.

NOOOO! I won't, his heart screamed. He felt his body move. He could see Yuki in the hands of the blonde haired girl with the cruel voice. She was smiling. She was Erich. Well, the person possessing the woman. He realized that despite the internal struggle, he had thrown Yuki to him. She looked terrified. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Kaname! Don't slip back to her control! Fight it!"

Kaname didn't have the energy to fight anymore. He felt tired. The voice was too powerful. How was that possible? She was just a mere aristocrat wishing to be a Pureblood. He could destroy her. He knew he could. With just a swat of a finger. Yet, he couldn't. He felt something heavy in his pocket. It was the silver necklace he knew. The one that had a small red rose. He closed his eyes.

He cried out again. His hands were on the floor. He was on all fours. He cried out. He was in pain. He closed his eyes.

He could feel the traces of someone on the necklace. He closed his eyes tighter. He was hit with a vision. He was standing in the side watching the scene that hit him. He watched himself come into the room to see a person.

_It was Yuki. She had her long dark brown hair short. It was shoulder length. She was smiling. She had a baby in her arms. It had her same colored brown hair. He saw himself walk into the room. He had long black robes that had red swirlish lines. He looked a bit sad. _

_"Ah, Yuki. I heard you gave birth two days ago."_

_Yuki looked up. She was sitting on a rocking chair. Her baby was bundled with blankets. She smiled when she saw him. _

_"Kaname," she said with a smile. "It's so good to see you. Look Seiji, it's your Uncle Kaname."_

_The baby opened its eyes. He looked at Kaname. His eyes were the same his fathers', it was a bright violet. He had his dark brown hair straightish. He had pale skin and the baby made cooing sounds. Its little hands reached to Kaname. _

_Kaname merely looked at the baby. "It's interested in me. Perhaps it knows . . ."_

_Yuki looked at him sadly and she looked at the people behind him. "Let him come," she said referring to the guards that were at his sides. _

_The guards let go of Kaname. Kaname had metal cuffs attached to his hands. He walked forward. He peered at the baby's face. He smiled and he touched the small cheek. Seiji smiled._

_"He has your smile, Yuki."_

_Yuki smiled at him. "Zero thinks so too."_

_Kaname's smile slipped away. "How is Zero nowadays? I heard he was working when you went into labor."_

_Yuki smiled again. "Ah, that was just a rumor. He was with me through the entire process. He was really worried when he saw me in pain. Nevertheless, I told him it would be worth it because then we would have a child. He was extremely pale by the time Seiji was born. Seiji cried out really loud as if to declare his presence. Richard said that he was stating that he was the true leader that would bring peace and harmony. I still think it is a big prophecy to fulfill. I just hope Seiji will be fine in the end. Ah, I'm getting off topic, Zero is fine. He was reluctant to leave me, but he is the King and he actually allowed permission for you to come see me."_

_Kaname looked at her tired eyes. Even though she should have been resting, she was still up for him. _

_"Yuki, I have a present for you."_

_She tilted her head. "Yes? What is it?"_

_He smiled. He took something out of his pocket. Someone jerked his hand up. It was a woman. She had long hair. She had menacing eyes. _

_"A-A-Ahh, Ruka! Please, he wasn't taking out a weapon. Stand down." Yuki cried out in surprise. _

_"As you wish, my Lady." Ruka went back to her spot. She went next to Akatsuki who was staring silently at Kaname. _

_They were both wearing white uniforms. Ruka wore a white uniform dress. She had a round belly. She silently whispered something to Akatsuki. He nodded. _

_Kaname handed Yuki a necklace. It was a silver one; it had a small red rose. _

_She burst into a wide awed smile. "Oohh, that looks so pretty! Can you put it on for me?"_

_Kaname nodded. His wrist burned lightly. The voice in his head throbbed. __**Kill**__, it said. He ignored it. He put the necklace around her neck. _

_"Do you like it?" He said while stepping back._

_She smiled from ear-to-ear. "Yes! Thank you so much."_

_"Kuran," a cold voice said directed to him. "It's time to go back."_

_It was Zero. He had a bruise on his pale cheek. He was looking at him with cold eyes. He wore blue ripped at the knees jeans and a loose black shirt. He wore a black trench coat. He had his neck bleeding from a bite wound. It was as if someone had tried to rip his throat out. _

_Kaname bowed when he saw Zero. The bow was filled with respect. Kaname looked up and he nodded to Zero to tell him that he understood that he had to leave and go back. He went out the door. He stopped before exiting. _

_"Goodbye Yuki, I hope to see you again in 6 months."_

_She nodded sadly. She did not look alarmed at her husband's wounds. Or rather, she tried to not look alarmed. Zero looked at her. He didn't say anything to comfort her. Zero was the one who took Kaname back. _

_"You should have eased her worries back there," Kaname said. _

_Zero laughed slightly. His voice was rattled. "Yeah, as if that would make a difference. I still have to go out there to deal with the rebels. I probably will look worse than now. Come on, hurry up. I have to bring you back to your cell."_

_Kaname walked silently. "Zero, if it comes to a time that you must go back to the past. Can yo-"_

_Zero looked at him alarmed. "Richard will never take us to the past. I have ordered him to follow that order. If you change the past then so does the future."_

_Kaname nodded. "Yes, but, if it does come to a time when you must do that . . . Can you please kill me?"_

_Zero's eyes widened. He stopped walking and so did Kaname. "Kaname, you know I can't do that."_

_"What I have done to all of you . . . It is too horrible to even remember. I have killed many innocent people all due to Sachiko's control. Please before I kill another who is precious, please kill me. I cannot stand to live with the burden."_

_"No, I will not kill you. Anyone can be saved if you believe."_

_Kaname smiled. "Ah, that philosophy is what almost got you killed."_

_"Yes, but, you were saved then."_

Kaname burst out of the vision. He had heard those words. _Anyone can be saved if you believe._ Yes, he could do it. He could be saved. He closed his hands over the necklace. He knew he had seen the future from this necklace, which meant the people he had seen then were from the future. He looked at Zero who looked frozen. He was the Zero he had bowed to in the future. No, he was not yet that Zero. Not now, but he would be. He could see the gradual changes in his expressions. Zero was going to be that person. A leader to his people.

He hoped that he would be allowed to see that. He hoped that he would be allowed to see Yuki and her child. He understood from that vision that those people had gone back to change the past. Something had gone wrong there and so they came back to change it. He looked at Richard who had the same eyes as the twins. Kaname could almost see clearly, if he looked hard enough, the way time distorted around Richard. He had sensed that same ability from somewhere else. From a completely entirely different person. He wondered who also possessed that same power as Richard or a similar power.

"Ugh," he cried out again. His head was in pain.

It hurt to even think now. His fist closed around the necklace. He had seen Yuki smile happily. She had a son. He was going to make sure that that future was fulfilled even if it meant that he would have to die to ensure it.

* * *

><p>Zero stared at the way Kuran was on the ground. He was frozen. He couldn't think. The man that he had hated for so long on was kneeling on the ground in so much pain. It was unbelievable. He saw Yuki cry and it wrenched his heart. He had to do something. He knew that if Kuran died, Yuki would be torn. She loved her brother, he knew and she would be depressed if he died. He closed his hands in fists.<p>

_Zero, please, shoot again,_ Machiko's voice broke through his head again. She still had the power and strength to talk to him in his head.

_Please kill me now! My father will kill every one of you! He's that strong!_

He shook his head. He couldn't kill her. It was the same with Kuran. He couldn't kill him either.

Anyone can be saved, he believed that. He could save Kuran. He could save him. Zero felt himself unfreeze. He smiled. Yes, he was going to save all of those who helped him.

"Erich! Unhand Yuki!"

Erich smiled cruelly. "Oh, really? Sorry I can't do that, you piece of trash. I still have to become King."

Zero laughed which startled everyone in the room. Zero felt startled himself too. He smiled. His fangs showed. "Sorry, but I will never allow you to be King. Not now, not ever. You can count on that. The Kiryus will be the royal bloodline from now on. I shall make peace between humans and vampires."

Erich glared. "Humans deserve to be killed and eaten! We vampires are obviously the higher race! Vampires should rule the humans and humans should be our servants."

Zero glared back. "Humans can rule themselves. They are not 'toys' or merely 'food'. They are people too and so are vampires. I will create peace in the world and so shall my bloodline."

He noticed out of the corner of his eye, Richard was smiling knowingly. He looked proud.

"We can co-exist peacefully. So Erich in order to ensure that future, you shall di-"

Erich broke out in laughter. Sachiko laughed too, but it was a wary laugh. Erich took a step toward Zero. "There is no way that a former human shall be accepted as the leader of the vampires. You joke too much, you filthy piece of tr-"

Erich coughed out blood. A hand stuck out from Machiko's body. Blood splattered from her mouth onto her dress front. Zero's eyes widened. He saw Kuran behind Machiko. He had run and he had stabbed Erich from behind him. Kuran was gasping for breath. He was panting and he looked weak. His knees were bent and he looked like he was going to fall onto the ground at any given time.

"You shall be the King everyone needs Zero," Kuran said, with a sad smile.

His eyes were filled with sadness. Zero stared at him in surprise. What was he thinking of doing? Zero looked at Machiko. She was still possessed by Erich.

"You filthy dog," Erich screamed.

He ripped the hand from Machiko's chest. Kuran screamed in pain. His hand had been ripped off. Kuran backed away fast. His hand was bleeding. His blood formed a hand. He bit his lip and he coughed out blood.

Erich smiled. He destroyed the hand easily. His cruel look twisted Machiko's soft features. Her kind smile was twisted and scary. Her fangs were sharp and wicked.

"I pity how the Kurans have grown so weak. You were once chosen to rule your people; but now, look at you, you can barely stand," Erich laughed. "You have grown so weak like so many others. My wife was weak, so I killed her. My son was weak, so I killed him and devoured his powers. There is nothing I won't do."

Zero believed him. He was a twisted Pureblood. All Purebloods seemed to be that way. Zero glared at him.

Kuran fell to one knee. He was choking on his own blood. He was weakening. Zero closed his hands in fists. Dammit, he thought, why can't I do anything?

Kuran smiled. Blood fell down from his mouth down his chin.

"You're finished Erich."

Erich turned around. He stared at Kaname. "What do you me-"

_Cough, cough._

Erich coughed and he gripped his throat. He was choking.

"What did you do!" He screamed.

The blood that was coughed fell on the ground and it flowed toward Kuran. Kuran placed his hands on the ground and he touched the blood that came his way.

"I have created a spell when I pierced through your stomach. You shall die when I say so. You cannot do anything about it," Kuran said. "I shall kill you."

He began to mutter words. Zero watched. No, he's going to kill himself too. He's going to sacrifice himself for Yuki and everyone, Zero thought. He closed his eyes.

"No! Stop Kuran! Don't do it!"

Anyone can be saved if you believe.

* * *

><p>"<em>What do mean by everyone?" It was a small child who asked. <em>

_The child had orange hair that was wild and curly. It was a bit long. He had bright eyes. He looked slightly bored. _

_Zero looked at him and he smiled. "Well, I mean that anyone can be saved. If you believe hard enough, miracles can happen."_

"_Then, if I believe that Seiji will become King, he will become King?"_

"_Well, that's one way to put it."_

"_But you said 'anyone can be saved'. What about the rebels? Can they be saved too?"_

_Zero smiled. "You have a lot of questions."_

"_Well, I figure since you're the King then you must know the answer."_

"_I don't know everything."_

"_Are you sure?" It was Kaname who interjected. "You are much wiser than when you and I first met."_

_Zero frowned. "Kaname, did you visit Yuki?"_

_He nodded. "I did. I saw Seiji. He's grown since the last time I saw him. He's four now right?"_

_Zero nodded. "Yeah, he is. He turned last month. Suzuki here will turn four in two months."_

_Suzuki looked up from his picture book. "I think I should be the older one since I'm more mature. Seiji just seems to want to run around. I'm constantly worried that he's going to eventually jump out the window. He's like a mixture of a monkey and a bird."_

_Zero laughed. "Yes, he got that characteristic from his mother. Oh, Suzuki have you seen your Uncle Aido?"_

_Suzuki shook his head. "Nope. I did see little Akari. She was attached to Seiji."_

_Zero smiled. "Kaname, shouldn't you get back."_

_Kaname smiled. "Yes, of course."_

_They walked back. Kaname still had the cuffs. He was still smiling. _

_"Zero, do you really believe what you say. You know about anyone can be saved if you believe."_

_Zero stopped and he looked at him. "I do."_

_His eyes were serious and he smiled like he was sure about his answer. _

_"I absolutely do."_

Kaname laughed slighty. He was still muttering the incantation. He had been hit with another vision. He wondered why he was only seen visions in which Zero of the future said that anyone could be saved.

What an idiotic belief, Kaname thought. I am beyond saving now.

He closed his eyes. He was almost done with the incantation.

"No! Stop Kuran! Don't do it!"

Kaname opened his eyes. Zero had run and he had half-attacked, half-tackled Erich. He then ran to Kaname. He pulled his hands from the blood. Zero smiled.

"I don't need you to die yet, Kaname. I still need you to help me out in the future." Zero had a relieved look when he saw that Kaname stopped chanting the spell.

"I knew I could save yo-"

Zero coughed blood which splattered on Kaname's face.

"Zero?"

Zero fell to his knees.

"I will kill you, you piece of worthless trash," Erich snarled.

**Hi! Well, this is the twenty-fifth chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I just want to take all of you readers for supporting this story. Thank You! Oh, by the way, I had two scenes that were in the future. Just so we're clear, they are from the future. You hear some references to the rebels in the story and also a few chapters back when Zero meets the future Zero. I wonder if I can explain it later on. Well, either way, you met little Suzuki who was talked about when Zero went to the future. He is Seiji's friend. You can tell (I hope) that Seiji, Akari, and Suzuki are friends (childhood friends). By the way, Suzuki is a nickname, I think. I haven't decided yet. Oh yeah, the reason I had Machiko confirm that the ashes were Maria's when they were actually Akari's was because I wanted to give the allusion that Maria had died to provide a plot twist. Um, I think that's all I wanted to talk about. I will update my profile page soon to include/clarify some info of the story.**

**I would really love reviews or comments on this chapter. Thank you in advance for them. See you in the next chapter!**


	26. Sachiko's Real Wish

Chapter 26- Sachiko's Real Wish

Aido watched the scene. He yelled Zero's name. He felt Maria cringe in his arms. He had to get her away. He ran away from the scene. It was hopeless it seemed. Aido could not take down a Pureblood, he knew. He ran and he skidded around the hallway. He bumped into someone.

"Hanabusa," it was a familiar voice.

"Akatsuki," Aido said surprised.

Akatsuki didn't look any better. He still looked pale. He glanced at Maria and he looked behind him. Aido noticed Ruka. She still looked horrible.

"What-"

"Let's go," Akatsuki said.

"Yeah, let's. We came to help," Ruka said. Ruka looked at where Aido had come from. Her eyes looked glazed. She took a step forward towards the place. She staggered.

"Ruka!" Akatsuki cried out.

She smiled and she weakly said, "I'm fine."

She waved away his helping hand. "You know I have to go there. I have to help Kaname-Sama. We have to get him from that witch's control. Where is Richard?"

Aido bit his lip. "He disappeared around the time when Kaname tried to kill Erich. He must have gone somewhere. Oh, crap. The guys are still in that room, I think."

"The guys?"

"The servants and vampire hunters that Zero recruited for this battle thing." Aido looked at Maria's face. She had passed out at one point. "I-I can't help Zero. I have to take care of Maria. I have to get her out of here."

Akatsuki nodded. "Let's go then. And Ruka?"

She glanced at Akatsuki. "Yes?"

"Please be careful. Don't strain yourself."

She nodded and she ran to the hall where Aido had once been. She turned to the right. Aido followed Akatsuki and he felt Maria twitch. She moaned in pain. She was sweating badly.

Aido bit his lip and he was filled with worry. He had to get her some help. He couldn't let her die. He couldn't lose her.

Not again.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke stood up. He had made the others go out the window. It was a rash idea, but it worked. Now, he was the only one inside the room. Well, not the only one.<p>

"What is it you want Richard?"

Richard smiled. He was the same as he was then. His bright red hair and those cursed Kurosawa eyes. Richard walked toward Hyousuke.

"I want you to see something. Do you want to see what I will show you? These were your dreams you've had until now."

Richard touched Hyousuke's forehead. Hyousuke's eyes rolled back and he fell to his knees. His head was raised up and he gasped. He got flashes of scenes.

_People were wearing black clothes. He saw Zero. He was wearing black clothes an he had a somber expression on his face. He had bouquet of white flowers. They were roses. He walked over to a coffin that was on top of a table. There were other coffins on top of tables around the grass. He was in a cemetery._

_"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," he whispered. "I'm so sorry"_

_A person walked toward Zero. It was a girl with long dark hair. She looked at Zero. She wore a black coat on top of a black dress. _

_"Zero, we should pay our respects to Maria."_

_Zero nodded. He placed a rose on top of the coffin. _

_Zero walked to another coffin. He placed his hand on it. "Mari-cha-No, Maria. I'm so sorry too."_

_Zero placed a rose on top of her coffin. He walked to the next one. "I should apologize to you too. But, I ca-"_

The scene got cut off and another scene appeared. It was a brown-haired girl who spoke to Zero.

_"Zero, you came for me." She cried. _

_Zero looked at her bleeding body. His face twisted in pain. _

_"You're going to be alright. I promise you." His eyes filled with tears. _

_He hugged her tightly to him. He had found her. Finally. She looked at him with sad eyes. She was crying.. "I'm sorry. Please f . . . forgive m-me."_

_His eyes widened. "No! Please, no, don't leave me."_

_Her eyes stared blankly at him. Her face began to crack. Her body exploded into bits of glass and sand._

_"No, no, no, no. No! Yuki! Yuki! Come back, please. I can't lose you too. I can't lose you too. Please no." He grabbed at the sand and tears fell down his cheeks._

_"Ssshhee's gone," She sung in a singsong voice. She smiled and she licked her blood red lips. "Sorry, Zero."_

_"Why! Why did you do this! Emiko and Hyousuke were going to have a child! They were going to be parents! Emiko was finally brave enough to tell her feelings to Hyousuke the first night I was gone to the Association. They were going to get married! Why did did you do this?"_

And the last, scene he saw was the most horrible one of all.

_They were in a building. It was run down and there were vampires fighting. He saw a vampire about to strike him. Except he was concentrated in the vampire in front of him. Emiko ran to his back in an effort to stop the blade from hitting his back. It pierced her instead. _

_She gave a sharp shout of pain. He turned his back to see her fall to the ground. She pulled the sword out of her stomach. He shouted her name. She died minutes later. Her body turned to dust. He screamed. _

_"Nooo!"_

He had seen Emiko die before it had even happened and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Richard took his hand away. Hyousuke looked on the ground. He sobbed. He couldn't do anything. He could see the future in his dreams, yet he could never remember them. He had ideas of things that were going to happen sometime in the future, but it only dealt with stupid things. A sort of sensation that he got when he was awake. But the dreams of the future that he apparently got were more deeper and stronger.

"_Oh, so you have the power to foretell the future and you can bring people back to life again?"_

He remembered what Seiji said. He only attempted reviving someone but even that had its risks and it didn't work well. And it would never work on a vampire, he had tried with his mother when she was murdered. It hadn't worked at all. What useless powers I have, he thought. He wanted to end it all. He saw other scenes. Some were from when he was a child.

"I'm sorry, but I had to show you that. You never knew of this power did you? It lay for the most part dormant inside of you. You could only sense things when you were awake right? You could never really look deeply enough into the future. You only knew what would happen in rare circumstances. If you learn to hone it, you can use it for good. You ca-"

"What good did this power do? What good is a power that cannot even prevent the ones I love to die? My parents, my one true love, they are all dead. Everyone I have ever loved is died. I am the only one left," he said softly.

"Hyou-"

"Even my own blood sibling is dead," he said.

Richard's eyes widened. "I thought you were an only child."

Hyousuke raised his eyes up slightly. His face was full of pain. His eyes were unlike Richards. They were exactly like his mother's.

"I'm not."

* * *

><p>Zero felt pain. He fell to his knees. His eyes were wide and his mouth was slightly open.<p>

"I will kill you, you worthless piece of trash," he heard Erich snarl.

Zero kept hearing a ringing noise. He coughed blood. He gripped Kaname's shoulder. He looked into his eyes. "Take Yuki out of here, please. Take her out of here."

Kaname rose up and he ran to her. Zero smiled. He wondered if he was going to see her again. He closed his eyes. He felt Erich grab his throat.

"Bastard," Erich spat out.

Zero looked into his eyes. He saw Machiko scream. "Machiko, I'm sorry."

Erich flinched.

Zero felt the fingers tighten around his throat. He grabbed the hand. "Machiko."

He whispered what he hoped would break her free. "I believe in you."

Erich recoiled as if he had been burned. His eyes widened and he gripped his head. He screamed. He fell to his knees.

Zero felt something tight grip his soul. He started choking. He gripped his head.

"Leave him alone!"

It was Kaito. He had come back inside. He was staring at Zero wide-eyed.

Zero looked at Kaito and he choked. He couldn't breathe.

"Get out of here Kaito! Get . . . out . . . of he-"

Zero's eyes rolled back. He felt the sensation grow hotter and higher. What the hell is going on?

"No! Stop it! Zero! Let him go! Stop it father!"

"Shut up Machiko!"

He heard someone get slapped.

"Ahh!"

Zero screamed in pain. His hand burned. He felt his chest grow tighter.

_I will rule everyone. _A voice inside his head said.

Zero screamed again. He saw spirals and circles on his right hand. The mark looked as if it had been burned on him. Zero felt pain enter his body and he gagged. He wanted to throw up. He wanted the pain to stop.

"Stop it! Zero! Zero!"

Zero felt his body drop to the floor. He felt too weak to even raise his head. He slowly closed his eyes. He was lying on his stomach.

"Zero! No! Let me go sister! Let me go! Zero! No. Zero! Zero." A person sobbed. It was a female.

Machiko. He recognized her voice. It was Machiko.

Good, he thought, she's back to herself.

Zero closed his eyes. Kaname probably brought Yuki to someplace safe too, that's good. Everybody will be okay now. Aido has Maria, he thought. They should be happy. I wonder if I will see everyone . . . again.

Zero's heart stopped.

* * *

><p>Machiko screamed. She had broken hold of her father's control. She felt useless. She should have never given in. She should have been strong. Now, her leader was hurt. She screamed. Her twin sister Sachiko held her back. She screamed his name. She saw a man run to him. He had brown hair. She remembered him. He was called Kaito. She felt herself get dragged away. She struggled from her twin's hold on her.<p>

"Be quiet! Stop struggling Machiko!"

"Let me go. Let me go. Please, you can let me go. I can't do this anymore. We can't do this anymore. We have to stop father. He can't fulfill his dream."

"What about my dream? Father will grant it if I help him. I shall become a Pureblood and nothing bad will ever happen to me. No more scars, no more beatings. How dare you say that we betray our father. You are worthless. I was told that he would grant my wish. No more pain and suffering. I can finally be free."

But it's not the freedom you seek sister.

_"Sachiko!" Machiko cried out. She ran to her twin. Sachiko looked about seven as did Machiko. _

_Sachiko smiled at her sister. She had a black eye. Machiko felt guilty. She wondered why she had took the beating that had belonged to her. She looked at her feet. Her sister was more reckless than her. Her sister did not believe in following their father. She wondered why._

"_Sachiko?"_

_She looked up. She had another scar on her bare shoulder. It looked fresh. _

"_What the-? When did this happen?"_

_Sachiko smiled softly. "Two hours ago. Father got angry that I was playing in the house while big brother was there. He drove a kitchen knife into my shoulder as punishment."_

_Machiko bit her lip. _

_Sachiko didn't look like she was going to cry in fact, she looked empty. _

_Dull and Lifeless. _

"_Sachi, there you are." A man said. He had curly brown hair and bright blue eyes. He wore a plain white shirt and black dress pants. He had a necklace around his neck. It was a circle that had a small stone inside of it. _

_He grinned at them. Machiko smiled and she ran into his arms. _

"_Stewart!" _

_Stewart laughed and he swung her around. He was older than them. He looked about 20 yrs old in human years. He smiled and he put Machiko down. He glanced at Sachiko. She didn't look at him. _

_He frowned and he hit her on the head. _

"_Why are you so gloomy? Doesn't your name mean "Child of Joy"?_

_Sachiko didn't react. "My name doesn't match me. On the other hand, my sister's name does match her. Her name means "Child who learns truth" or "Beautiful child". She's pretty so that name matches her."_

_Stewart frowned again. "You're twins. You both look alike. There is no way that one is more pretty than the other, you're identical."_

_Sachiko's own blue eyes looked into his blue eyes and she showed the cut on her shoulder. "Not anymore."_

_Stewart frowned. "When did that happen?"_

_Sachiko looked back at the sky. "It doesn't matter."_

_Machiko felt useless once again. She didn't know how to lift the black cloud on her twin's heart._

_Stewart sat down next to Sachiko. He whacked her head playfully. _

"_Silly, you can't be solely thinking on how your outside appearance is. You have to focus on the heart. You have a kind heart so that makes you even more beautiful than anyone. I'll be quite jealous when you get handed off to get married."_

_Sachiko turned red. "What are you saying, stupid! I-I won't get married. And why would you be jealous? I heard that your wife just gave birth to a baby boy."_

_Stewart smiled. "Yeah, he has my hair and eyes. It seems that the Kurosawa signature eyes will be passed down the line forever. Maybe his son will get the eyes, hmmn?"_

_Sachiko smiled. "What's his name? He's going to be my cute little nephew so I need to know his name."_

"_It's Henry. Henry Kurosawa. He's really cute so I hope you can come by and see him."_

_Machiko watched the exchange between the two. She was surprised that Stewart was able to make Sachiko smile and act like a child. She felt relieved that Stewart was there. She hoped he would visit more often. _

_Stewart was there half-brother. They had different mothers. Stewart, she believed, was full Pureblood but he had married an aristocrat. So now his child was an aristocrat in rank. Whereas, both Sachiko and her were daughters of a Pureblood and a human. There mother had blonde hair and Machiko remembered she was pretty. She had gotten killed in an accident. _

_Sachiko suspected that she was killed by their father which was absolutely absurd. Machiko didn't believe that her father could be that cruel. She knew he was mean and strict, but there was no way he could kill family. _

_-That fact was true until they turned thirteen.- _

_They came to visit Stewart. Sachiko had looked strangely excited. She looked happy which was unlike her usual mood. She always got happy when they visited Stewart. He seemed to be the only one that was able to make Sachiko smile from the heart. Machiko felt happy that he was around. _

_Sachiko raced inside and she called out, "Stewart! Little Henry! Hey, where are yo-? Ahhhh! Nooo! Stewart! Nooo! Father! Stop it! You're hurting him! Stop Father! Stewart!"_

_Machiko tried to get inside, but she found out that she couldn't. It was as if an invincible shield was preventing her from entering. She slammed her body against the invincible shield. _

"_Sachiko? Hey! Let me in! Sachiko! Sachiko!"_

_She kept hearing Sachiko's anguished screams._

What you truly seek is to have Stewart alive again, Machiko thought in her head. You've been doing this to get Stewart back. You've turned into a father's puppet just to have that wish granted.

Your wish to have Stewart back at your side again.

You just want him back.

I can understand that, but still . . . I cannot allow you to help father anymore.

She broke free of Sachiko's hold. She ran to Zero and she saw Sachiko following behind her.

She chanted a spell which sent her twin flying backwards. She knelt down next to Zero.

"Zero, Zero, are you okay? Kaito can you make him lie on his back for me?"

Kaito nodded and he managed to get Zero on his back. Zero's eyes were still open and they looked unfocused.

They looked lifeless.

No, she thought. He can't be dead.

"Zero!" Kaito yelled. "Wake up! Dammit, Zero. Wake up!"

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. I had to fix some things as usual. You see some of Sachiko's past here and you meet Stewart who is incidentally Hyousuke's grandfather. Just a quick reminder, you all know that Henry is Hyousuke's father. And that is the Henry that was talked about when Stewart when to visit the twins. Machiko got free of her father's control at the price of Zero getting . . . Well, you'll see in the next chapter. **

**I would really appreciate reviews/comments on this chapter. No, I would really love to have them. I thank you in advance for them. See you next time! **


	27. Possessed

Chapter 27- Possessed

Kaname left Yuki at the entrance.

"Kaname! Please save Zero! Please, Kaname."

Kaname nodded. "Of course, I will. He's necessary for the future."

And for you, he thought.

Kaname ran back inside. He felt the air change. It was stiff and heavy. Heavy with blood. It was not normal. It was like it was overdone. He looked around and he saw things blur slightly.

Like a mirage.

He squinted and he did not see the inside of a building, but an open field. He could see Richard and another man talking in one area of the field and he saw Zero and the others far away.

What the-?

He saw a woman with her hands raised up high and she was biting her lip. She was sweating badly.

It was Ruka.

Kaname's eyes widened as he realized what she was doing.

It was all an illusion. All of it. Or at least, some of it.

Why would she do that? What was really going on?

He let the illusion slip everything back in place. He was inside the building. He made his way through the hallways and he stopped at a door. He fell to his knees. He flinched inside. The air was suffocating him. It was a powerful spell. Something was going on with Zero.

Kaname stood up. He touched the necklace in his pocket.

_"Zero," he said._

_Zero looked up. "What is it, Kaname?"_

_Zero had come to visit him to tell him what was going on in the outside world._

_"Could you tell Yuki to give me the necklace that she wears?"_

_"Why?"_

_Kaname looked at the chains that tied him to the wall. He stiffened. He was about to lunge at Zero again. He could feel it. He choked on his own blood. He strained against the spelled chains. He screamed in pain._

_Zero watched and he grimaced. _

_"Kaname," he started to say. _

_Kaname lunged at Zero. He bared his fangs. He strained to get to him. _

_Zero frowned. A finger was inches from his face. The nail grazed his cheek. Zero's cheek bled slightly. At the sight of blood, Kaname lunged again. He was hungry. He was starving, _

_"Ahh! Blood! Give me blood!"_

_Zero wiped the blood from his cheek and he licked it off his finger. _

_"If I give you blood, will you stop trying to kill me? There is a specific reason as to why you are here, you know that. If you would stop trying to kill me and cooperate, you would be out and not in a cell," Zero said, coldly. _

_Kaname nodded. "Of course, of course. I'll cooperate." _

_Zero smiled. "You would say anything to get out. I don't believe you."_

_Zero grabbed a hunter sword. He touched the tip of it with one finger. He smiled._

"_I could hurt you. I could definitely kill you, but that wouldn't do me any good." Zero cut the tip of his finger._

"_Do you want __**my**__ blood?"_

_Kaname began to cringe. He shook his head. He didn't want that. _

_Zero smiled. "Doesn't the blood of the chosen harm you?"_

_Kaname screamed in pain as the blood touched and burned his skin. _

The blood of the chosen?

Kaname's eyes widened. He ran to the hallway. He saw Zero lying down on the ground. He had to get the blood before it was too late. He saw Machiko and she was crying. He saw Sachiko who was in ruble from being thrown into a wall.

He went to Zero. He was staring blankly. Kaname cut his arm a bit. He felt it touch his skin. He needed something to collect the blood. A cup or something to . . . He paused and he touched his shirt. He ripped off a piece and he used it to collect the blood. Soon it was drenched. He gave it to Kaito.

He looked at him confused. "What the hell do you want me to do with this?"

Kaname bit his lip. "Hide it. I'll tell you when the time is right to use it. First, we have to get Zero responding. Hey, Zero. Wake up."

He shook Zero. He knew he wasn't dead because he had not turned to dust. That was when he saw movement.

Zero had blinked. He sat up and he looked at Kaname.

"Kuran," he said.

He screamed in pain. He gripped his head and he screamed. Kaname stood up quickly. Zero continued to scream. That was when he noticed the right hand. It had spirals and circles on his hand. The mark looked as if it had been burned on him. Exactly how it had looked on Machiko. The spidery veins lead up to it.

No, Kaname thought.

Kaname grabbed Machiko and he pulled her away. Kaito had backed away also. He didn't know if the blood would work. In fact, he was sure it wouldn't. He needed a spell to make it his weakness. He began to chant quickly underneath his breath. He closed his eyes. He made hand motions. Please work, he thought. He opened his eyes.

Zero had stood up and he was looking around. He smiled.

"I like this body."

**Hi! This chapter was pretty short and I'm sorry about that, but I hope you will read on to the next chapter. Well, I was expecting to end this series soon, but it turns out it isn't. I wonder how many chapters will go on until it ends. I really hope you guys will continue reading. But since I hadn't decided when it was going to end, it gives me more freedom to extend some scenes and develope the characters which makes me happy (I think). But then again, that makes things difficult because then I have to answer the mysterious of their life (or not in some cases). Either way, I would really love reviews/comments on this chapter. m(_ _)m *bows in gratitude*. Thank you very much! See you soon!**


	28. Erich Kurosawa

Chapter 28- Erich Kurosawa

Ruka struggled to remain conscious. She had to. She couldn't fail her mission. It was hard to cover the whole area. She wondered if was going to be enough. If it was going to be enough to save Kaname Kuran.

She winced.

"Agh!"

She feel to one knee, her hands were still raised. She cried out in pain. Her vision was growing foggy. She was straining herself too much.

"Mmn, I can do this," she whispered to herself. Her body burned with pain. She closed her eyes.

She had to save him.

* * *

><p>The person who had taken hold of Zero's body was smiling. It was Erich. Erich Kurosawa. The detested man that had ruined everybody's lives. Erich smiled. He did not care about how they labeled him. Ultimately, he was going to be King. He had worked hard for that goal. He was going to be King. King of everyone.<p>

They shall all bow before me.

"I like this body," he said with a smile that twisted his host's features.

He saw his daughter. Her despicable rebellious face made him want to cut her face. She looked almost like her mother.

_"Dear, look the flowers bloomed!" A woman with long blonde hair ran to a stern faced man. She wore a loose pale blue dress. She smiled. She looked extremely happy. She had her long blonde hair in two braids. She carried a bagful of flowers on her arms. They kept spilling. _

_"Erich, you're not looking," she said while pouting. She set the flowers on the table. _

_He looked at her. His shiny blond hair was long and curly. He looked young about twenty years old. He frowned. He had long golden eyelashes that shined when the sun hit them. He was tall and slender. He was a handsome man with a serious face. _

_He was sitting at the table, looking at some papers. The table was on the back porch of the house. The shade hit his face. The woman had ran from an open field._

_"I am looking, Mitsuki. Why are you so happy about flowers? They'll just die anyway," he said looking at all the flowers that he thought she had foolishly collected. _

_She bit her lip and she walked away. His mouth opened slightly in surprise. He stood up. Dammit, he thought, she's going to cry. He ran after her. _

_"Leave me alone!" She yelled at him angrily. _

_"Hey! Wait, Mitsuki. I didn't mean to-"_

_"I'm noooottt lissteeninng," she said. _

_He followed her. He was becoming annoyed. "Mitsuki, will you please stay still and listen to me."_

_Mitsuki glared at him. He froze and he stopped following her. It was the first time he had seen her glare at him. He kept staring at the face. He burst out laughing. He crouched down on the ground. He hugged his stomach. Tears were coming out of his eyes. _

_"Y-Y-You don't need to laugh that much!" She cried out angrily. "Take me seriously!"_

_He sat down on the grass. He held one hand out to her. "Sorry, you're so cute when you glare. It was sweet. Come here closer, I won't laugh."_

_Mitsuki walked to him and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her down to him. She cried out in surprise. _

_"Erich!"_

_"Ha ha, calm down. I won't bite," he said laughing._

_They were soon face to face. Their faces were inches to each other. They froze and they stared into their faces. He noticed how beautiful her hair looked. It was soft. He noticed her pale skin and how her lips tried to remain serious. He noticed how long her eyelashes were. She noticed how his bright blue eyes seemed to see everything in her. She noticed how he tried not to break into a smile. She tried to remain serious in the end it was no use. She broke into a smile at the same time he did. It was almost like he had read her mind. _

_He kissed her softly. He wanted to stay in this moment with her. She kissed him back. He stroked her cheek with his free hand. He wanted to pull her closer. He kissed her tenderly like he was touching something precious. He had to be careful since she was a human. _

_And humans were so easy to destroy._

He was annoyed at the sudden memory. He shook his head. The silver locks fell into his eyes. He stared at the Kuran boy. He was glaring at him. Erich wanted to laugh. They were all pathetic. He noticed his daughter's conviction.

"Glaring so fiercly, do you plan to rebel against me Machiko?"

"Yes, I do." She said with strong determination.

He walked down the hallway. He would not bother with any of them. He had gotten a fit body.

"S-Stop Erich!"

He turned slightly. He smiled. "You cannot stop me. I will become King. Lately there's been shoddy leadership. I am the leader everyone needs."

"You are not the one needed," Kuran cried out. "It is Zero Kiryu. Release him! Release him from your control!"

Erich raised his hand. Kuran fell to his knees. He choked on his own saliva. His eyes were wide.

"I am more powerful than you. You cannot stop me. Nobody ever could. Not even my own wife nor my own son. They were all trash."

"F-Father, were they really all trash? Did you not love mother? Did you not care for her at all?" Machiko cried out.

" . . . " He stared at her without a word. He seemed frozen.

* * *

><p><em>"Erich!" Mitsuki laughed. She twirled around in the field. She wore a plain dress. She was barefoot. She continued twirling. The grass was wet with dew. He laughed along with her. <em>

_He tried to grab her. _

_"Mitsuki, you shouldn't spin too much," he said with a smile._

_"Why not?" She said pouting. _

_He smiled and she smiled in return. _

_Her eyes were soft and she blushed. She touched her stomach gently. "I know I have to be careful. This will be our first child Erich. I hope its a girl. I want to play dress up with her and teach her her letters."_

_He smiled. "Of course, you'll see them grow up for sure. I promise you," he said with a gentle smile._

_She smiled back. "I want them to interact with the world. I hear Stewart, your son from your previous wife, wants to name them. He's thirteen and he's already quite the gentleman."_

_Erich laughed. "I hear he gets that from me. His mother, Annalise, had given him her hair. A darkish brown."_

_He became quiet. He looked sad. Mitsuki grabbed his face. _

_"Don't worry, I won't leave you. I promise you."_

_He smiled. "Of course, I know that."_

_She spun one final time. "I love you too much to leave you."_

_He smiled a relieved smile. "I know that too."_

* * *

><p>"I never cared for her," he said coldly.<p>

He continued walking in the direction he had wanted to go. He passed his other daughter's body. Her eyes were closed. The illusion she had cast over herself was gone. Her dress was tattered. Her shoulder was bare and he could see the scar he had inflicted. She had tiny flakes of them on her face. He had hated seeing her rebellious. So he punished her to make her learn her place.

Machiko had always been the good quiet chid. Now it seemed the roles had been reversed. He looked at his right hand the one that had the mark. The spirals were there. The hallways were large. He stopped walking. He glanced around. Something was wrong. He noticed that he had somehow walked into the same hallway. He was behind his daughter, Kuran, and the other person. He went inside the room. He leaned against the wall. They hadn't noticed him. He wondered what the heck was going on. Was it an illusion or was he thinking too much that he had somehow walked to the same place?

He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"Is she okay? Is she okay doctor?" Erich said from the chair he had been sitting in. His hair was disheveled and he looked extremely worried. He stood up. <em>

_The doctor smiled. "Of course, the birthing went alright. You may come in to see your wife. She's with the twins."_

_Erich stared at the doctor flabbergasted. "What? Twins? I thought it was only one child."_

_"No, no, it's twins. Two healthy baby girls."_

_Erich broke out into a smile. "Two girls? She's going to be happy. She wanted a girl. Now she gets two."_

_The doctor who was an happy old man had great intuition. He smiled at the young man. "You seem happy too. You'll be a great father to those girls."_

_Erich smiled. His face was of absolute happiness. "I'm happy because she'll be happy. I hope I can be a great father."_

_The doctor smiled. "No no, you will be a great father. You're a kind hearted man."_

_Erich smiled. He went inside the room. He saw his wife, Mitsuki, on the bed. She looked tired. She was smiling at the two baby faces that were in her arms. She looked up and she smiled an even larger smile for him. _

_"Erich look, two baby girls. It must be because our love for each other is too big for only one child. We have two girls now. Do you think Stewart will babysit?"_

_"Of course, he will. He will love them. I'll have to take him out of his boarding school so he can come here if he wants. We'll be a family."_

_She smiled. "Yes, a family. A happy family, right?"_

_He smiled. "Yes, a happy family."_

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes. He knew what was going on. It was an illusion. The whole place was. Since when, he thought. Since when did they move from the real building into a fake one? When did that happen? What was an illusion and what wasn't?<p>

He closed his hand into a fist. He had to get out. He had a mission to fulfill. He got out of the room. He raised his hand. The man with the brown hair began to choke.

"Kaito!"

"Stop father!" His daughter, Machiko, screamed.

He was going to kill everyone. They were all defying their new King.

_"Erich, I love you," Mitsuki said. She had an armful of flowers. She had her blonde hair loose around her shoulders. _

_He smiled. His serious face turned kind. "I love you too, Mitsuki."_

_She smiled happily and she spun around the open field. _

He flinched. He dropped his hand. Why was he seeing her? He closed his eyes. He opened them. Kaito was on the ground. Kuran was running toward him. Erich didn't have time to react. His mouth was covered with a bloody rag.

"What th-"

"You're over Erich Kurosawa," Kuran said with a smile.

The blood on the rag began to glow. It started to burn his skin. "Agghh!"

**Hi, this is me, amaterasu minori, I want to say thank you for your support and everything. I can't you know stop saying it enough. It's because of the readers who read this story that I write for. Thank you so much. I am really grateful. Well, this chapter as it was titled was about Erich Kurosawa. You see some flashbacks of his early-ish life with his second wife Mitsuki. Mitsuki was the mother of Sachiko and Machiko. His first wife, Annalise, was the mother of Stewart. Maybe later on, I'll write about how Erich and his life was when he was young. But that'll be later on (maybe, still not sure yet).**

**I would really love comments (especially reactions to how Erich was or just general comments are fine too) and reviews on this chapter. Thank you very much for them. I would really love to have them so thank you. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but I have about one more story for Fanfiction and two for FictionPress that I'm working on. I'm still trying to make my schedule accomodate all those stories including this one. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can. See you soon!**


	29. The Cursed Siblings

Chapter 29- The Cursed Siblings

Death. It seemed to be unbearable. Seeing him cry for her. His pain. It was unbearable to see. He seemed to break when she talked to him. He cried. She felt the warm teardrops that froze her heart in pain.

Then she felt the a black wave of darkness. It was comforting at first. Then it was suffocating. She wanted to get out. She could hear his screams of pain. His sobs. His distress.

She wanted to reach out to him. She wanted to touch him. She wanted to tell him it was going to be okay.

She loved him.

Please don't cry for me. Don't cry. She wanted to beg him.

It was futile.

Since she was dead.

* * *

><p>"Her name was Adeline. She was my half-sister. Her father was a human and we had the same mother. This was before my mother met my father. She was sweet in nature as I was told. My mother often talked about her. She was the sister I never saw," Hyousuke said.<p>

He looked down at his hands.

"She had kind eyes and she cried when she saw mine. She saw the pain, grief, and defeat in them. She had seen I had given up. Given up on life. She was very kind when she met me. She took me in. She had read my mother's diaries. She was older than I. I don't know how it was possible, but I was sure I slept for centuries. It seemed to me she had also gone into a deep sleep and so had her whole entire family. Frankly to be honest, the years bleed together in my memory. I can't tell anymore, but she was very much older than me."

Richard stared at him. "She was a human, wasn't she? That would mean that by the time you and her met, she was about 80 years old or something right?"

Hyousuke smiled. "Yes, something like that. She had a son. Well, a bunch of sons. She lived a full life. She taught me many things about how to live. She told me bedtime stories. She showed me herbal plants and how to paint. She was a good sister . . . until the end."

Richard looked at him sadly. "I take it she died."

Hyousuke nodded. "She died when she slept. A peaceful death, but when I touched her . . . she came back to life. She was alive for a few more months. A few more months with her kids. Then she died again. I never touched her again for fear of taking her away from happiness."

Richard noted the change in tone in his words. It was angry, sharp like ice.

"Hyousuke, what happened? What happened to Adeline?"

Hyousuke looked into Richard's bright blue eyes. His brown eyes held anger and fury in them. Richard wanted to flinch, but he held himself still.

"He came."

* * *

><p>Kaname held the rag close and he watched the skin sizzle. Erich screamed in pain. Kaname held tightly. He couldn't let go. He had to kill him. Erich managed to push him away.<p>

"Kaname look out!" Kaito shouted, he had regained consciousness.

Kaname felt the kick when it made impact on his side. Kaname grunted in pain and he was forced to his knees. Erich kicked his face. Kaname's head snapped to the side and he fell to his side. Kaname coughed. He was on his back and he stared at Erich. His face was half-burned.

"The rag, the blood," Kaname choked out.

Machiko ran to it, but Erich kicked it from her reach. "Foolish attempt. You will never stop me."

Machiko backed away slowly and she ran to Kaname.

"Kaname, are you okay?" She asked panicky.

"Get away from him," a girl said.

Machiko and everyone else looked up.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get in touch with Miss Ruka. She was weakening so I relieved her of her duties. Where is Erich?"

Machiko stared with wide eyes. She could not speak. She could not move.

The reason was because the woman she had killed to fool her father and sister was standing right in front of them alive.

"Akari," Machiko choked out. "You're alive."

Akari smiled. "Hello."

* * *

><p>Yuki sobbed in her hands. She had fainted and she had threw up. She opened her eyes. She saw the building stop flickering and it solidified. The grass underneath her felt different.<p>

It felt more real.

"What was going on?" She asked herself.

She was all alone. She wiped her tears. I can't be weak. I can't let myself be captured by others and I can't absolutely be feeling sorry for myself.

She stood up. She looked at herself.

"Yuki!"

It was Ruka. She looked pale and really tired. She was sweating. She carried a bag.

"I was able to bring clothes to you. It's just a t-shirt and sweatpants."

Yuki took it. She changed behind a tree and Ruka left to look at the building. Yuki joined her. They looked at the building. She had remembered she had seen the people, who had fought, near the outside of the building taking care of their injuries. They were gone now.

"What happened to the people?"

"They were not transferred to the original building. You and me and some other handful of people were taken back to the original building."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we were teleported or something to the building that you were kept. Not the one I made using an illusion. It was her work that brought us back here. She's strong for a common vampire. It's quite amazing seeing what she was able to accomplish."

"Who's 'she'?"

"She said she was siblings with a person named Hyousuke. Her name she said was Adeline."

* * *

><p>Machiko stared at Akari with wide eyes. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was some sort of trick. It wasn't happening.<p>

Machiko had felt bad for killing Akari. She had felt guilty. Those feelings didn't vanish as she saw her alive in front of her, she still believed it was some sort of trick.

Machiko watched her father smile. "Adeline."

Akari turned to look at Erich. Her blonde hair was in braids and her bright blue eyes did not look like the bright unnatural ones of the Kurosawa clan. They were soft and soothing. Akari stared at Erich and her look turned cold and calculating.

"What are you doing to these children? Where is my brother To-Hyousuke?"

"I don't have a clue. Last I saw, he was crying over a lost dear one," Erich said. "How are you Adeline? Are you taking to your advantage the powers I granted you?"

Akari glared at Erich. "Oh, you mean living forever is a blessing? Having my children die before me was horrible to experience, but I guess you felt nothing when your son Stewart was killed by your own hand."

Erich stared at Akari. He smiled slowly as if he realized something over a period of time.

"You were the one who created this building as an illusion, but it seems we're back to the real solid one I'm familiar with."

"Yes, I was the one who created that illusion. It took weeks to craft it and I had to do it at my own time. Quite a masterpiece, if I have to say so myself. I'm quite pleased with it."

Erich smiled. "Yes, I also gave you that power because I thought you were going to be useful to my cause."

* * *

><p>"Erich came for Adeline?" Richard asked.<p>

"Yes, he came and he fed her blood. He revived her through a spell. I don't know how he was able to do it without dying. He made me watch her choke on his poisonous blood. She was an old elderly woman and she didn't have much strength to escape. She screamed for me to run and I did. It was only after a few weeks that I realized that she was cursed to live forever and that she could not die. No matter how many times she tried to die, she couldn't. It was the same thing for me."

Hyousuke stood up. He took off the necklace that held Emiko's dust and sand. He curled his hand around it and he closed his eyes.

He opened them to see Richard staring at him.

"I need to help my sister," Hyousuke said. "She's here."

Richard looked at him surprised. "What?"

"I never realized that it was Akari. Only now did I realize. I only saw her as an elderly woman. I should have known by the way she laughed. I was stupid to believe that she had found a way to die. I should have searched for her sooner and we could have lived together, away from everything."

Richard bit his lip. "But if you had found her, you would've never come to me and you would have never met Ruri. I mean Emiko."

"Her real name was Mai," Hyousuke whispered softly.

He left to go outside of the room. Richard stayed still. What the-? Both were cursed to live forever? How was that even possible? Did Erich manage to do the impossible?

Did he manage to twist time and rules for his bidding?

Richard quickly followed after Hyousuke.

He saw the scene before him and it was a complete disaster. Sachiko was passed out amongst the rubble of a section of the hallway. Kaname was kneeling on the ground spitting out blood. Kaito was trying to stand up. Erich was smiling at Akari-no Adeline-and he was a few feet away from Machiko who was at Kaname's side. The hallway was quite large and long. Richard was not surprised that Erich had possessed Zero. He had expected it. The problem was how would they save Zero? It would be easy to kill Erich, but it would kill Zero since it was his body that Erich was possessing. Richard realized why Erich had done it. Erich knew that they would never attempt to fully kill Zero.

Richard cursed underneath his breath. A lock of red hair fell down in front of his eyes. He pushed it away in temporary annoyance.

Erich was smarter and also older than anyone in the building. He had centuries of experience on his side.

No, you're older than anyone here too, Richard thought quietly to himself.

You have to think of a plan. Something to save Zero. He had to save his King. No, not yet King, but he will be. Richard saw Hyousuke walk to his sister's side.

Erich began to laugh. "The cursed siblings. Adeline and To-"

"It's Hyousuke now," Hyousuke interrupted sharply, his tone was sharp like a whip.

"Hyousuke. What an amusing name. You were never a "helpful soldier" to me. What? So you'll band together and try to beat me? That's never going to happen. I assure you of that."

Richard could see the energy that surrounded Adeline and Hyousuke. He was sure that Kaname, a Pureblood like him, could see the strong energy that whipped and surrounded them. It was almost blinding to see. He let his eyes slide to Erich. His energy was black, black like the night or like an endless space of nothing. Richard bit his lip and his eyes widened when he saw a bit of white peak through like sunlight going around foggy clouds. It was only for a second because then the energy remained to be pitch black.

"You're appearances are so unlike. Adeline has your mother's hair, Hyousuke. You have your father's hair and your mother's eyes, Hyousuke. Where did you get those blue eyes Adeline?"

Adeline did not respond right away. "This is the color of my father's eyes. He was a vampire and his eyes were this color because he could teleport to different areas. I inherited them from him. I can still remember my father. He was the one who raised me when my mother was taken away by a Pureblood vampire."

Erich smiled again. "You're glaring at me quite fiercely. It amuses me."

"I am not here for your amusement. I am here to be the one to kill you."

* * *

><p>Aido sitting on the ground outside; when he suddenly felt the shift of air turn weirdly. He felt a sickening feeling in his stomach and then it was gone. He squinted at the building. It had wavered for a second and then it seemed to solidify fully. He looked down at Maria who was in his arms. Her skin was pale and she sweated from a fever. Her skin was warm. They were on top of a hill that overlooked the abandoned building. He felt Maria move in his arms.<p>

"Akatsuki, what do you think is happening inside there?"

"I don't know," his cousin replied solemnly.

"A-Aid-A . . . Aido-o, where . . . ar-re we?" Maria asked as she sat a bit more up.

"Relax a bit, I don't want you to strain yourself. Zero and some of the others are inside. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Maria calmly shook her head. "Aido, please help Zero. I don't want him to die. He's your friend too."

Aido bit his lip. "I can't leave you."

Maria smiled through the pain that attacked her body in waves. It was a strained weak smile. "I'll be here when you come back."

"Hanabusa, don't worry I'll take care of her. You go and help Zero," Akatsuki said softly.

Aido nodded. He kissed Maria on the forehead. "I'll be back, I promise. I'll be back with Zero. Stay here and be safe."

Maria nodded. Aido stood up and he ran to the building.

His golden locks were messed up and he entered the building. He had to help Zero. He had to. He went to the area that he had once been. He saw the wreckage and he saw someone who was not entirely Zero. He saw someone who he did not expect. Akari. She was glaring intensely at the person who was not Zero. The person who was possessing Zero.

"-here to be the one to kill you."

Aido's eyes widened. Kill him? But Zero was still inside there somewhere.

"Stop!" Aido screamed. They couldn't do that. They couldn't kill Zero.

Akari glanced at him in surprise. "Aido."

Aido didn't pay attention to the fact that Akari was supposed to be dead. "You can't kill him because then you will kill Zero."

"That doesn't matter," Hyousuke said. His eyes were cold and he was staring at Erich with strong hatred that made Aido want to run away.

"How can you say that it doesn't matter?" Aido cried out. "He's your friend."

Hyousuke laughed. "My_ friend_?"

Aido bit his lip. Erich smiled which distorted Zero's features.

It was a cruel smile.

"He's right. You wouldn't dare kill your own friend. You don't have that nature in you," Erich said with that cruel smile.

Hyousuke smiled. "Zero killed Mai, you killed my parents, this is too perfect. I can kill you and my problem would be rid of."

Erich stared. "You've hardened. A great soldier you would have been if you had not been tied to feelings of love."

Hyousuke glared. "I am not a soldier. I do not follow anyone. I am my own person! My own person!"

Erich looked at him surprised. "I suppose we all are our own person. I was once my o-"

Erich froze.

He seemed to be struggling with something. He shook it off. He smiled again.

"Try to kill me then if you are your own person as you say," he said smiling.

"No! Hyousuke!" Aido shouted as Hyousuke snarled and ran to Erich.

Hyousuke slammed Erich to the wall. It crumbled into pieces.

"Hyousuke! Zero!"

**Hi, I'm sorry for the long wait. I was busy with other things so I couldn't find any time to type and finish up this chapter. I am really sorry about that. I'll try to update soon. About this chapter, it's pretty much about Adeline (Akari), Hyousuke's sister, and also about Hyousuke. I would really appreciate any comments or questions you might have. I'll try to answer any that are given. I'll also talk about this chapter on my profile page once I get the time. Thank you so much for reading this chapter. I would really love reviews/comments, thank you very much for them. See you later!**


	30. Goodbye

Chapter 30- Goodbye

Hyousuke felt rage rise in him. He breathed in sharp breaths. He felt the pieces of the wall crumple onto his back. Erich looked surprised. A flicker of fear passed through his eyes, but it disappeared as soon as it had come.

How would it feel to kill this man?

Hyousuke had wondered this for many years, centuries even. He had wondered what sort of feelings he would get after killing Erich. Would it be happiness? Or just an empty hollow feeling? He curled his fingers around the delicate throat. The pale skin turned red at his touch. His fingers were digging in and breaking the skin. Blood dripped down in a thin line.

Hyousuke watched Erich's eyes turn wide and his mouth opened to gasp.

_Seiji looked away. Hyousuke noticed and he touched the corner of Seiji's eye. A teardrop was on his index finger. "Why are you crying?"_

_Seiji sniffed. "I'm a Pureblood. Yet you're talking to me."_

_Hyousuke smiled. "Wipe your tears. I have nothing against you. I have a thing against Purebloods who are evil. Would a person who saw you crying think you were evil? I wouldn't think so. You're not evil. Though I have to be honest, I didn't want you around. But now I see you are different from the others."_

Hyousuke's eyes widened. Seiji.

The purple eyes. That face. It was exactly like Seiji's. Except older.

The boy who had cried at hearing his story. The boy who smiled easily like breathing. The boy who when happy would act wild and cheerful. The boy with the infectious smile that warmed anyone's heart.

Part of the boys' soul, that had lived with them for quite some time, was Zero's and . . . Seiji's.

The unborn child of Zero and Yuki.

Hyousuke hesitated. Those purple eyes stared up at him. He felt his fingers loosen. His grip was less tight.

"Can't . . . kill me after all?" Erich gasped. His voice was like Zero's except it held a more sharp cold roughness yet a lilt that was graceful.

Hyousuke felt someone touch him.

"Hyousuke," a voice whispered. "Hyousuke, my Hyousuke."

Hyousuke closed his eyes. "Mai."

The voice disappeared. He opened his eyes and he saw Erich with his eyes wide. He looked surprised.

"Stewart?" His eyes were glassy and he was seeing someone behind Hyousuke. "Stewart? Why?"

He then looked at Hyousuke. He had broken from the earlier reverie. His eyes stared deep into his own. "You never got the blue eyes. Skipped a generation it seems."

"Why does that matter?" Hyousuke said sharply.

Erich seemed to look into something much farther than anyone could ever imagine. "It means that you are not cursed like me. You have a chance for happiness. I want-no wish happiness for you. If this were another life, if _she_ had not interfered . . . everything would be so much different."

Hyousuke could not believe his ears. Was Erich actually apologizing? It must be some sort of trick, he thought.

"Hyousuke, please kill me," he said. His voice was desperate. "Kill me please."

"Why?"

* * *

><p>Aido had watched Hyousuke hurl Zero into the wall. The wall crumbled in chunks and bits. He heard Hyousuke scream and Zero gasp.<p>

No, it's Erich whose he's trying to kill.

"We have to do something," Aido cried out.

He began to run toward the wreckage. He felt someone grip his wrist. It was a girl's hand. Delicate pale fingers gripped around his wrist tightly.

"Do not interfere, this is a matter only concerning my brother and the Kurosawas," Akari spoke sharply. Her hair was in millions of braids. If they had not been, her hair would be a tangle of bright yellow curls.

Her blues looked at him sharply as if daring him to move. They were not like the twins eyes, not like the Kurosawa eyes.

"Who are you really?" Aido asked swallowing.

"My name is Adeline. I am Hyousuke's half-sister."

Aido stared at her. "His sister?" He gazed at the broken wall space. He could barely hear them anymore. There was a murmur of words, so soft that it was barely heard.

He looked back at her. "If you are truly his sister, then you would not allow for his hands to be stained with the blood of that man."

Adeline gave a sharp gasp and she let go of him like she had been burned.

She looked away and he noticed that her eyes were full of shame.

Aido ran to the destroyed wall. He saw Hyousuke with his hands around Zero's throat. His eyes were wide. He looked surprised.

Erich and Hyousuke were staring at each other.

Something had gone on between them. Erich glanced at Aido. All emotion was wiped clean from his face. He stared at Aido. Aido watched in fear at what Hyousuke had done.

Hyousuke got off Erich. His hands were trembling. He closed his eyes and Aido saw a glimpse of tears. Erich sat up. The silver locks fell into his eyes. He was sweating and his breathing was sharp. He was gasping for breath.

"He is still soft-hearted. He couldn't kill me." Erich sounded amused and he smiled at Aido. His voice cracked. "You shouldn't have worried. Zero is perfectly fine and he shall be."

Aido stared at Erich in shock. Erich seemed suddenly unaffected by the events that were happening. Erich's eyes widened and his mouth twitched. He blinked twice and he looked at them confused.

"Zero?" Aido asked with a sliver of hope.

Erich stared up. His eyes darkened slightly, they were full of pain. "Hanabusa."

Aido noticed the way he spoke his name. There was a slight tremor in his voice. Like a sliver of sadness attached to his name. Tears dripped from his voice.

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p>Kaname stood up. He coughed blood. He shrugged off Machiko's helping hand. He saw the girl Adeline look down onto the floor. He saw Zero in his mind. He had to get to him. He walked with a sort of dread that one might expect in the situation. He did not want Zero dead. He walked. His footsteps were silent. He heard noises. He walked over the remaining wall. Zero's back was pressed against the wall. His hair was matted with sweat and blood. Aido was staring at Zero with a look of horror and sadness. Hyousuke was on all fours. His shoulders were shaking and his face was away from view.<p>

He knew that it was Zero and not Erich that he was seeing. He saw Zero look at him with sadness.

"Kaname, lead in my place. You can do it." Zero was not pausing between words. He said it in a hurry.

Kaname shook his head. "No, I cannot. It is your place. Your role. Not mine and it shall never me mine."

Zero smiled. He suddenly coughed. His slender figure rattled at the cough. Blood bubbled from his lips. He was covering something with his left hand. Kaname noticed the blood that seeped from Zero's shirt. It grew larger and bigger. A piece of ragged metal was sticking out from him. The metal flashed wickedly. Zero pulled it out wincing and biting his torn lip. Zero gasped in pain and he muffled his cry. He looked at Kaname. The metal was next to him now.

Kaname stared at Zero who was smiling at him.

"Please, do this for me," Zero was careful to not leak his words with the pain he was feeling.

"Where is Erich?" Kaname asked.

Zero held his right hand up, it was red with blood. The spirals were no longer visible. "Still here and he shall die with me."

Kaname shook his head. "No, he shall not. You will not die. You will not die, do you understand me!"

Zero coughed gain. More blood bubbled and leaked down his throat. His eyes were glassy and he seemed to be watching something beyond them.

"Zero!"

Zero looked at him then.

"Please take care of Yuki. Promise me." Zero gasped those two words.

Kaname bit his lip. His eyebrows drawn together. He looked as if he were in pain.

"Zero, no. Don't die," Kaname begged.

"Promise me!" Zero yelled. He looked at Kaname straight in the eye.

"I promise," Kaname said.

* * *

><p>Zero was relieved to hear those words from Kaname. He had expected more of a fight, but it was clear to Kaname that it was his dying wish. I hope everything will be okay, Zero thought. After this, I hope they can repair the damage done to everyone. Especially to Hyousuke. He has lost so much. I don't want him to lose anything more.<p>

Zero smiled. He coughed again. Hyousuke started to laugh. Kaname's eyes went to him and so did Zero's. Hyousuke was sitting on the ground. He was laughing like it was all a joke.

"Oh, this is just too good. This is hilarious. Final goodbyes? Hah, I couldn't pretend any longer," Hyousuke cried out. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes.

"Hyousuke?" Aido whispered. "How can you laugh? This is Zero. Your friend."

"We are enemies," Hyousuke said staring him straight in the eye. His eyes were a bright unnatural blue. "We shall always be enemies since we have different goals in mind."

Zero stood up. His left hand was still covering the wound. His right hand, that was covered in blood, braced the wall behind him. "You're not him."

He coughed again. His mouth was full of blood and his chin was red. He closed his eyes painfully.

"I am Hyousuke," he responded. He stared at Zero.

Zero shook his head and while gasping he said, "No, you're not. Hyou-Hyousuke would not do this. He has a . . . he has a heart. He is good. He would know who the true enemy is. He would concentrate his attack and get close to that person to be able to kill him. He would not betray . . . not betray us."

"Get out," Hyousuke screamed. "Get out!"

Hyousuke stood up and he pushed Aido out. Aido's eyes widened and he tripped on the last pieces of remaining wall. Hyousuke then proceeded to grab Kaname by the shirt and he threw him out like it was nothing. Hyousuke had gotten hands on a piece of metal. A pole that was as long as his arm. Zero stared at it.

"Hyousuke," Zero said.

Hyousuke slammed the pole to the weak ceiling. The ceiling began to crumble and pieces fell covering the opening of the room.

There was no way to escape.

Hyousuke's eyes were in two different colors. One was blue and the other was brown. The color brown that Zero was used to.

Hyousuke slammed Zero against the wall he was leaning on. The wall broke and Zero fell out onto the ground. Hyousuke whispered something into his ear. Zero's eyes widened at hearing what he said.

"No! Don't do it! Hyousuke!"

As Zero fell, he saw Hyousuke look out and he went out of his view.

"Hyousuke!"

_I'm sorry Zero. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done. '__Protect Zero-Sama.' Did you know that was her last request? Odd, how I managed to do it. Please live. I shall kill Erich. Please live and bring peace. I hope we can meet again someday. I am glad to have met you. Goodbye. _

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the long wait. I had to do corrections, but please forgive anything that I might've missed. I don't really know if I got all of them. Anyways, this chapter was called "Goodbye" for obvious reasons. Many things happened and now Zero is falling out the building. I hope you guys continue reading and that you enjoy the story. I would really love comments and reviews for this chapter. Thank you very much in advance. Also, I have something to say, There will be a plot twister! Ha ha! No, not really (there is). Don't get discouraged at the stuff that's happening. It was all done for a reason that I hope to reveal soon. Don't know when, but soon. Either way, I hope you continue on this journey with me. See you later! Stay Healthy!**


	31. A Crystal And A Letter

Chapter 31- A Crystal And A Letter

Zero barely had time to register that he was falling. He couldn't get over the fact that Hyousuke had said his last goodbyes. He couldn't accept it. He watched Hyousuke disappear back inside. He felt air rush at him. He was still falling, but it seemed like time was slowing down. Fool, he thought, how is this saving me? He closed his eyes as he braced himself for the impact. He hit the ground and a second later, he yelled in pain. The grass touched and tickled his cheek. He closed his eyes. He coughed again. Blood dripped down his mouth. He went to his side and he stayed still. His shirt was wet with blood. The circle was wide and large. He was on all fours as he tried to stand up. He coughed. At this rate, he was going to die.

_I hope we can meet again someday. I am glad to have met you. Goodbye. _

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think about Hyousuke's goodbye. He began to think of other things. He got an image of a boy. Brown hair. Purple eyes. He shook his head at that image. I should not think about things that do not exist. He sat up and he muffled his shout of pain. He felt like crying. He bit his torn up lip. He stood up slowly, the pain hit him in strong waves. He gasped and he tried to breathe. He went to the wall of the building and he braced himself on it. One shoulder leant on it and he felt himself slide down. He was too weak. He bit his lip again and with much effort, stayed up.

He had to figure out a way to stop him. It was a suicide mission. Zero couldn't help, but feel that it was already too late to save Hyousuke. He was dead.

Dead.

Zero tried to hold his emotions in. His friend was dead because of him. For trying to save him.

Zero doubled over in a coughing fit.

* * *

><p>He knew it was only a matter of time till Erich died. It took all his strength to stay in control. He wanted to die knowing Erich had gone down with him. Mai would have wanted him happy. Well, this was as close as he would get.<p>

Mai.

He would be with her now. He felt his mortality even more clearer. His inability to die was disappearing the longer Erich was in his body. He watched the stones fall and break. It was all going so slowly. He felt time slow down. Why? What was happening? He looked around. He was walking in normal time. Only the stones and rocks were floating softly down. Time had changed in the wrecked room. He looked at the wall where he had pushed Zero from to save him from getting crushed by the rocks.

Richard was standing there with a blank look on his face. He was wearing a loose long-sleeved shirt. It was the color navy blue and he wore black pants. He had changed clothes it seemed. Or maybe he hadn't. Hyousuke could no longer remember. Richard's bright startling blue eyes were darker as he stared at Hyousuke. His bright red hair was held back. He raised one hand up. His pale long fingers had rings of different colors and sizes on each finger. He had one earring on his right ear at the top corner which was sapphire blue, the earrings he had come in were gone. He smiled and Hyousuke felt like he was getting sucked into something.

Hyousuke screamed. He felt like he was getting torn to pieces. He felt the building disappear from his feet. Then it reappeared. The walls were white and there was a huge window from where the broken wall had been. He could see outside. Soldiers of different kinds were talking. He felt himself snapped from that time to his current time. He felt his eyes roll back. He fell to his knees. His head was tilted back. Images kept rushing in his mind. From the past, present, and . . . future.

"Sleep," Richard spoke softly, but it rang clear into Hyousuke's ears. "It's almost time. She's almost there. I'm sorry for not telling you. I'm sorry that I lead you to believe that . . ."

* * *

><p>Adeline watched Aido and Kaname get thrown out. She rushed to them forgetting her guilt that was choking her. She ran to Aido first. He was shocked and he looked like he barely registered what had happened. Adeline saw that the hole was blocked with blocks. She slammed her shoulder into the wall in an attempt to destroy the wall. It didn't work. Something was blocking her. She felt it with her own senses. She looked behind her to see that Aido had stood up and that he had run away. She looked at Kaname confused. He merely stared back at her.<p>

"He's checking up on Zero," Kaname explained. He didn't look worried. Or rather, he was trying to not look worried.

Machiko ran to him. "Are you okay?"

He slowly nodded. "Time has stopped where Hyousuke is. We can't enter it and he can't get out. Something or someone is holding him there. Where is Richard?"

It seemed that the person who could time travel was gone. As far as Kaname knew, he could manipulate time like it was nothing.

"He's in there," Machiko whispered. She touched the wall. Her eyes widened as she felt the time flow differently.

Kaname wondered how slow the time was going there. He looked over at where Sachiko was.

"Kaito! Where is she?!"

Kaito who was behind them, looked back and he swore. "Dammit! I should have been looking at her."

Kaname tried to detect where she was, but it seemed that she had disappeared.

She was gone.

* * *

><p>"Father!"<p>

A drop of water fell down from the ceiling.

"Father!"

Sachiko was holding her injured left arm. She kept limping. She didn't have the strength to kept her appearance. Her scars were white flakes on her skin. She kept limping forward. Her clothes were tattered.

"Father! Where are you?"

Sachiko coughed. She went outside the building. Her leg was badly bruised. Her long blonde hair was cut in random places. She touched it annoyed and she cut it with a sharp piece of glass. It was now short. She walked onto the grass. She was barefoot. She heard someone cough. She limped toward the sound.

It was Zero. He was on the ground coughing. He raised his eyes to see her. He merely stared and he didn't move. She saw him double over coughing again. He's dying, she thought. She walked toward him. She didn't know why. She touched his shoulder lightly.

"What are you doing?" He asked in the middle of a coughing fit.

"Rest now, Zero-Sama." A voice whispered in the air.

Zero collapsed on the ground and so did Sachiko.

* * *

><p><em>There was a girl around eight years old. She had dark black eyes and short chin black hair. She was wearing a brown colored dress. She crouched down in the alley way. She bit her lip and she watched the crowd grow more wild. There was a protest. Or something of that sort. She walked slowly behind a person. Her small hand slipped into the coat pocket and she managed to get some coins. She ran away and she counted the goods she had been able to receive. <em>

_"Izumi, look," she opened her hands for the other girl to see. _

_The other girl named Izumi was short for her age. She had brown hair that was cropped like a boys. She wore boy's clothes. She looked at the coins with her large dark brown eyes. _

_"You did good. Now, we have enough to buy our own bread."_

_The black-eyed girl smiled. She put the coins in a tiny purse that was tied around her neck. They walked out the alley and into the crowd. There were soldiers walking around. She watched them all with cautious eyes. _

_"Don't look," Izumi said sharply. _

_She looked at her friend. Then she realized what she was talking about. On the stage in the middle of the market place was a young boy, a bit older than them. He looked about 12 years old or if not older. He was on his knees. He wore a ripped up shirt and dirty brown pants. He had brown hair and brown eyes that had gold flecks in them. His arms were tied back and his head was tilted back. He stared up into the sky. A soldier was poking him harshly with a stick. The boy didn't seem to care. The soldier grabbed his face roughly and he was yelling at the boy. The boy spat in the soldier's face and in anger, the soldier punched the boy causing him to fall onto the ground. She saw two soldiers pick the boy up without much care. They put a noose around his neck. Her eyes widened. _

_"Come on," Izumi said grabbing her arm. _

_She kept walking, but she kept glancing back. The boy opened his eyes and he looked down. He noticed her then. He opened his mouth a bit in surprise. She saw the fangs and she realized he was getting killed for being one of her kind. _

_"Die! Die, you monster!" The crowd, that had gathered, screamed._

_The boy smiled then. His eyes were blank and there was no emotion in them. Only despair and hopelessness._

_"That's the problem. I can't die."_

* * *

><p>Aido ran outside. He couldn't get over the fact that Hyousuke had stabbed Zero. No, that wasn't it. Erich had somehow managed to split part of his soul. Just like Zero had. Aido began to grumble. Now, it seemed that everyone knew how to split their soul except him. He ran outside onto the grass. It was dark. He looked around. Zero was nowhere in sight. He kept walking. He saw Zero's crumpled body on the ground.<p>

And Sachiko's.

Aido was puzzled at the sight he was seeing. Wasn't she supposed to be inside? Now it seemed that she was passed out outside. He went to Zero. He had his eyes closed and his shirt was wet with blood.

"Zero," he whispered.

Zero stirred awake. He opened his eyes a bit. Aido breathed in relief. He's still alive. He could see the sun starting to rise. How many hours had this taken place? He had forgotten. He shook Zero slightly.

Zero opened his eyes. "Aido?"

"Yeah, it's me. Come on, let's get you some place where you can rest," Aido said.

Zero nodded. He sat up. He seemed to be okay. He actually looked better than okay. Zero stood up with no difficulty and he looked surprised.

"What the-?"

Zero touched himself where the horrible wound was. Zero's face twisted into one of full of confusion.

"I'm not injured. Not anymore," he said.

What? Aido raised Zero's shirt up so he could see. It was true. The wound had healed itself and now there was no trace of an injury. Aido went to Sachiko. Her eyes were closed and he saw that all the scars she had once ago were gone. Only one was left and that was on her face. A cut that ran down half her left cheek to her neck. She opened her eyes then. She sat up. Her bright blue eyes were sad. She looked at her clothes. Her hair was badly cut. It was shorter, medium length. She didn't seem to mind. She was distracted at how her arms looked. She slowly brought her hands to her face and one pale finger traced the long scar. She had tears in her eyes.

"Why?" She cried into her hands. "Why would you heal me?"

Aido looked at her confused. Who healed them?

Zero looked at her sadly. He looked at Aido then. His eyes were determined, full of grief, and angry. "This has gone on for too long. We have to kill Erich now."

Aido nodded.

* * *

><p>Richard sat down. He could feel Erich trying to fight out which was why it was a painful experience to Hyousuke. He also realized that it was a bad idea for Hyousuke to become mortal. To have the ability to die.<p>

Richard looked at Hyousuke then. Hyousuke's eyes had gone white. Richard became alarmed.

"Hyousuke," he shouted.

"Brother, let me go," Erich's true voice came out.

Richard flinched. "We're not brothers."

Hyousuke began to choke and he fell on all fours. He coughed.

"I'm sorry," Richard said softly. "I'm sorry."

"You . . . lied." Hyousuke managed to whisper. His eyes were the color brown again. "Everything . . . was all . . . a lie."

Richard stared at him. "I'm sorry."

Hyousuke closed his eyes. "I saw him."

"Did you now," Richard said.

"He's . . . the one who will bring down chaos."

Richard closed his eyes. "Sleep Hyousuke. You'll be reunited with everyone again. Just rest."

Hyousuke nodded once. "Will Mai be there?"

Richard smiled. "Yes, she will."

Hyousuke laughed slightly. "You're a terrible liar."

Richard opened his eyes. "No, not a liar. Just someone giving you hope."

* * *

><p>A guard at the mansion, that had been left to defend it, saw a boy walking to the gate. He wore a long black coat and he had black gloves on his hands. He wore black jeans. He had black boots on.<p>

"Hey, who are you? State your name," the guard shouted.

They boy's face was in the shadow. He took one step closer and the guard realized he had been mistaken. The boy had straight brown hair that was short, higher than her chin. He had plump lips. The "boy" was actually a girl. She had dark brown eyes. She was taller than the guard. She was about five foot eight. She stared at him.

"Are you the guard assigned to protect this mansion?" She asked in a crisp tone. Her accent was proper and crisp.

"Y-Y-Yes," he stuttered. She was very pretty.

She paid no attention to him since she was looking at something behind him.

"Is that the area where the courtyard is?"

He looked behind him. "Yes, why are you asking?"

She stared at the direction where the courtyard was. "I felt her."

He looked at her confused. What was she saying?

"Let me in, won't you?"

He shook his head. "No! I received strict orders from Emiko and Hyousuke that I would not let anyone in, other than people I know. They trusted me, a nobody. I can't disappoint them. I look up to them."

She stared at him. Her eyes were cold. "She's dead if you don't let me in."

He looked at her surprised. "What?"

She pushed the gate open and she walked in. She walked toward the courtyard and she looked around.

"Ah, so she buried it here."

She knelt down on the ground and she dug out something from the ground.

It was a letter and a crystal.

She grabbed the letter first and she read it. She put it down and she had no expression on her face. She looked at the hole she had made and she looked at the crystal. The crystal was held by a silver chain. She touched it and the crystal began to glow.

"What the!" The guard exclaimed in surprise. "What are you-"

Her eyes rolled back and the crystal began to glow brightly.

"Mai," she whispered. "I'm here."

The crystal glowed even brighter. It pulsed in sequences.

"What is it that you need me to do?"

**Hello! This chapter is the 31st. This story has officially went above 30 chapters. I'm really glad I made it this far and that this story is somewhat popular. I'm also sorry for the long wait. I was fixing some things and I was also busy with other things. Oh, I wrote on my profile page at the top in bold when I will be releasing the next chapters for my series. So if you guys want to know when the next chapter will be released check there (the dates of course are tentative since things can change). Um, thank you very much for reading this story. I hope you will continue to read it. I would gladly appreciate comments/reviews. Thank you very much for them! **

**Oh, also the story will begin to progress more quickly. The final arc is here (it has been for a long time). I really wonder when this story will end. I know I said it would finish soon, but it just keeps expanding so I will go at my own pace. Thank you all for being so patient with me. You, the readers, are who I write for. Thank you so much for reading my stories. I am so glad you did. Thank you. Stay healthy and see you later!**


	32. Her Task

Chapter 32- Her Task

The letter had said this:

_I need your help. You are the only one who can help. I know I will die one way or another in this battle. I also know you will sense my death wherever you are. _

_I know you will come. _

_Please help me save the ones I love. You have a power that will help us greatly in this battle. I am not asking you for help because you owe me, but because you are my friend and I will do anything for you. Help me save Zero-Sama. Help me save Hyousuke. Please help me. _

_Izumi, I know you won't cry for me. I know you hate me. I know all that, but still, we were friends once. Remember our past. We were as close as sisters. Izumi, do not remember me as the traitor who followed that red-haired Pureblood Lord that day at the market. Please remember me as the friend who would sacrifice anything to keep you alive. _

_I know you will do the right thing in the end._

_Love, Mai_

* * *

><p>"What is it that you need me to do?" She asked out loud into the air. She had her eyes closed as she asked that.<p>

Izumi felt her heart race. She saw images all around her. She saw Mai in them. She was still. She was looking up into the sky. She was wrapped with a blanket. She looked around thirteen. That was when Izumi realized that it was the moment when Mai had left with that cursed Pureblood Lord.

_"Mister?"_

_"Yes?" The red-headed man asked. He wore a robe that was dark red and it had beads at the end. His hair was the brightest red that she had ever seen. He wore a single ring on his right index finger. It was a plain silver ring that had a crack on it. He had a pretty face and an aura that sucked you in. It made you want to keep looking at him. _

_"If I joined you, my wish would be granted, right?"_

_He smiled. She noticed that it was a carefree type of smile. "Yes, it would be granted."_

_She bit her lip. _

_"Would Izu-Izumi be okay?"_

_He looked at her sadly. "Yes, she will. Are you sure you want to serve me?"_

_She nodded her head. Her hair was longer. It was past her chin. She clenched her hands together in clear worry._

_"She'll hate me for sure now."_

_"Why is that?"_

_"Everybody knows Purebloods are poison to only bring destruction and despair." She said while looking down. _

_She couldn't see his expression. She looked up abruptly. "But! But I don't believe you're all bad and evil! You're a good person. I know it inside. Also, I know that if I serve you, I would be doing good, right?"_

_"Yes, you would be doing good. I suggest that you tell you're friend Izumi to reconsider her position on this matter. You two are a team. You can achieve unimaginable powers with her help. This crystal is what links your two powers. She is what achieves your greatness."_

_"I never knew I could do that," she said. "But I can only do it once. I can feel that inside of me. I can accomplish what you said once."_

_"Only once? Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, I am sure. I can only die once without actually dying. What you want me to do will lead to my death."_

_He looked at her alarmed. "Then that means we can't do it since you'll die. We can't! I shouldn't have asked this of you. Sorry. I-You should go back. I'm really sorry for this," he said flustered. His cheeks were turning red in embarrassment and shame. _

_She shook her head. "No, I will do it! I want to help people and if it means that I have to die then I will. I-I-I remember this boy when I was young. He was about the age I am in now. He had these bright brown eyes that had these gold flakes in them. They looked so pretty, but the expression in them was filled with despair and there was no hope. I don't want anybody to have that expression in them. I want to help people and if this is the way, then I would gladly do it."_

_"You have a lot of deep thoughts," the Pureblood said. He looked at her silently before saying, "What happened to the boy?"_

_"He was executed I suppose. He was going to get hanged. I don't exactly know the specific reason. I don't know what happened to him, but I sincerely want him to be happy. Though I do remember him saying that he couldn't die. His voice sounded like it was in so much pain and grief. Like he was tired and hopeless. I remember that he had looked at me then, and I could sense that he had seen something beyond what anybody could see. He collapsed and I could hear him whisper, 'Emiko, look over these papers.' I also heard him say, 'Mai, I love you. Don't ever leave me.' H-He was crying while he was saying that. But when they threw water on him, he acted like nothing had happened. I don't think he realized he had spoken. I still remember that. He was very handsome."_

_"Toshihiro," she heard him whisper. The young Pureblood Lord looked very distraught._

_"He's alive. Even after all these years, what a horrible thing to do to a boy. How could he? How could Erich do this? What happened to him? Why?" Richard hit the wall. His back faced her. _

_She didn't know what to do. What would a girl of her age do to comfort a grown man? She awkwardly patted his back. She didn't know what the situation was. But it involved someone that was probably important to this Pureblood Lord. _

_He turned to look at her. "I'm sorry. It's just that I remembered someone that is a distant relative of mine."_

_"It's okay." She patted his arm, her cheeks were burning. She was embarrassed and also shy. He was very handsome. She could feel her heart race even faster. She drew her hand away. _

_"I'll work for you. I promise to do my best and be a good servant." She looked at him with bright, determine eyes. "I'll be a good servant to my Master." She said the word "Master" quickly. _

_She looked away. Her cheeks were bright red. She heard the Pureblood Lord laugh pleasantly. _

_"You don't have to call me Master," he said. _

_She turned red again. "No, I must. You are a Pureblood."_

_He smiled, though it was a sad smile. "Okay then."_

* * *

><p>Izumi, after that, saw a different scene. It was a bit later than the previous scene and it appeared to her that months had passed by since she had first left.<p>

_"Ruri, where did you put the gardening tools?"_

_She looked. She was still unused to that name. She had given herself that name because she wanted an alias. And she wanted to forget her life as "Mai". She saw the head maid look at her with annoyance. _

_"Well? Where are they?"_

_"In the shed. Where they are supposed to be," she said. _

_She looked at the picture she had been looking at then. It was a girl about her age. She had a boyish look. She had short brown hair. She was smiling. _

_"I'm sorry, Izumi. But I have to do this."_

_She pulled the necklace she was wearing out of her shirt. It was a crystal. The one that her Master had given her. The one that would help her in her mission. Her true mission. She closed her eyes and she put it back inside her shirt. _

_She opened her eyes and she saw a boy being brought in. He was yelling at the guards that had grabbed him. She looked closer. He was wearing a ripped up shirt. One cheek had ash on it. He was dirty and covered in dirt. She noticed his eyes then. He had pretty brown eyes. They had golden sparks in them, golden like the sun. She walked closer. He was injured. He was bleeding at his side like he had been in a war. _

_She ran to him. "You're hurt! You need help," she cried out. "Let go of him please," she redirected that to the guards._

_The guards let go of him. She looked at the wound closely. It was bad. He didn't even look worried. _

_He looked astonished. "W-W-What are you doing?"_

_"What do you mean? I'm looking at your wound. How did you get hurt? Why would anyone hurt you?" She asked him, looking at him worriedly. _

_He took a step back. "I'm fine."_

_She frowned. _

_"My name is Ruri." She held out her hand. "What's yours?"_

_He shook her hand. She noticed that he was older than her and seemed vaguely familiar. "I'm-My name is To-. I don't have a name. Not anymore."_

_"Oh," she said surprised. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?"_

_She smiled at him. He smiled back hesitantly. She grabbed his hand and she brought him inside. _

_She wanted her Master to know about him and she wanted to ask him if he could stay with them. She sensed that this boy was someone good. Someone that was special. _

* * *

><p>Izumi got out of her trance. She saw the guard look at her then in confusement. She stood up and she crumpled the letter. She let it drop on the floor. She was annoyed. How could Mai do this to her? She knew perfectly well what she was doing. She was helping a Pureblood who wanted to use her to kill another Pureblood. Izumi bit her lip then. She looked at the guard.<p>

"What happened?"

Izumi walked away. "Nothing at all. I'm just going back to Mai. I need to help her."

Her grip tightened around the crystal that had stopped glowing. She was going to have to make Mai alive again. As a ghost, Mai was doing what she had planned to do. Now it was up to her to revive her again. Mai could only do this once, she thought remembering what that Pureblood, Richard, had said. Izumi shook her head. No, Mai could do this countless times. She just didn't know it.

* * *

><p>Zero ran. He had to put a stop to this. He looked at Aido who was behind him.<p>

"Can you make an ice ladder? I need to get up there. I have to talk to Richard. He knows something we don't. I can't shake off this feeling and also, Erich is there too."

"How do you know he's up there? How do you even know Erich is still alive?"

Zero became quiet. He knew what it was like to be controlled by Erich. That voice had drowned Zero. He couldn't escape. It was impossible to get free. The fact that Hyousuke had been possessed was still unbelievable. Hyousuke had sacrificed himself to make sure that Zero would survive. The fact that he was willing to kill himself was determination to see Erich dead. Zero would kill Erich. He knew that Hyousuke was strong to fight off the possession.

"Hyousuke is strong," Zero said. "He's still alive. We have to help him. Erich-Erich has ruined so many lives just by existing. He has to be killed."

Aido nodded. "Yes. I'll make the ladder, but be careful. Maria won't forgive me if you end up dying. I want Erich dead as much as you and Hyousuke."

Zero nodded. Aido made the ladder quickly and efficiently. Zero began to climb it. He paused. He looked down at Aido.

"Aido," he said.

Aido looked up. "Yeah?"

"Make sure that Kaname doesn't do anything stupid. We can't have him getting killed. Also, don't do anything stupid too. Go to Sachiko."

Aido nodded. "Stay safe Zero."

"I'll try," Zero said.

Zero heard Aido run off. He began to climb more. He could feel time change. The air was different. He began to choke. He tried to breathe. He grabbed at the window sill. He pulled himself up and he entered the room above where Hyousuke was. He saw the floor broken and there were gaps. He could see Richard. He was standing and he was talking softly. He hadn't noticed Zero. He saw Hyousuke too. He had his eyes closed and he seemed to be in a lot of pain.

Zero crouched down. He didn't have any weapons on him. He wondered if it was possible to kill Erich without harming Hyousuke. He saw Hyousuke raise his left hand. His fingers were spread out. He was whispering something and then he repeated what he said louder.

"He's breaking out," Hyousuke said. He doubled over in pain. He screamed.

His eyes were wide open and Zero could see one eye turning blue. He jumped down into the room. He saw the surprise in Richard's eyes. He saw Hyousuke's eyes widen. Zero grabbed Hyousuke by the throat.

"Erich!"

Erich appeared then. He was laughing. "So the supposed King survives. You should give up hope. It's all over. It's over Zero."

Zero screamed and he punched Erich in the face.

Erich fell to the ground laughing.

"You can't kill me when I'm in this body. You can't kill your own friend! You're weak, Zero."

Zero clenched his fists. His nails dug into his palms. Blood leaked out in thin drops.

"Now! Do it now!" Richard screamed.

That was when Erich started to scream. Zero looked at him surprised. He saw a person over Hyousuke's body. It was a woman. She was whispering something. She slapped her palms together. She pressed them against the mark that was made from Erich's possession. Zero saw it fade. Richard snapped his fingers and the air turned normal. He started running out of the room.

"He's in here somewhere!"

Zero ran after Richard. He glanced back to see that Hyousuke was passed out. Zero saw the woman look at him.

"Zero-Sama, go. Everything is fine here," she in a voice that was overly familiar to Zero.

Zero nodded. He kept running. Where would Erich be? His real body was here somewhere. It was here somewhere repairing itself and healing. He remembered that Richard said that he had almost destroyed it. Zero closed his eyes. He could feel Kaname behind him, asking what was going on. He needed to concentrate. He tried to place everybody.

Aido was outside with Sachiko. Yuki and Ruka were together on a hill. Akatsuki Kain was with Maria Kurenai on the hill a bit away from Yuki and Ruka. Kaito and Machiko were in the large hallway. Kaname was right behind him. Richard was running through hallways. All the fighters that had come with them were someplace else. He could feel a presence that was not someone he knew distinctly.

He knew where Erich was now.

"Zero! What's going on? Are you okay? Will you please say something?" Kaname cried out on the verge of frustration.

"We are trying to find Erich now. He can't possess anyone anymore due to Mai interfering."

"What? Mai is alive? I thought she had died. What's going on?"

"I don't understand exactly, but somehow she's not dead dead. I don't know what is going on exactly, but I do know that Hyousuke is still alive and that we have to kill Erich and end this once and for all!"

Kaname nodded. "Okay."

Kaname looked around. "I know where his body is. I can tell where it is now since the defenses and shields that were around it are gone."

Was it Mai that did that, Zero questioned inside his mind.

Zero began to run again. This time Kaname was leading. Zero could see Kaname's back. He wondered when his hate for him had disappeared. Maybe it had disappeared slowly. Only now, he knew that his hate for Purebloods was different.

He wanted Erich gone.

"Kaname," he said.

Kaname looked back. "Yes?"

"Thank you for everything you've done," he said.

Kaname looked at him quietly. "No, thank you. If it wasn't for you and your group I would still have been controlled by Sachiko. Thank you for freeing me. That has made me stronger. I know Yuki is in safe hands with you."

Zero stared at him deeply. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if anything were to happen to me, I am confident that Yuki will be in safe hands."

Zero's eyes widened and he stopped running. "You won't sacrifice yourself! I won't allow another person to try and end their life."

Kaname stopped running. He whispered something that Zero could not hear.

Out loud, Kaname said, "I'm sorry Zero, but you won't stop me."

He snapped his fingers. Zero felt vines creep up from the ground and coil themselves around Zero. Zero struggled and he couldn't get free.

"Kaname! Let me go! Kaname!"

Kaname ran away from Zero.

**Hello! So sorry about the late update. Happy New Years! I know it's really late to say that, sorry about that. Um, I will try to update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading this! I would really appreciate comments and reviews. Thank you in advance for them. Be healthy! See you later! I wish you all the best and I hope you have a wonderful year!**


	33. His Ruin

Chapter 33- His Ruin

Kaname ran down the stairs. He knew that keeping Zero entangled was not a good thing to do. He needed to stop Erich. On his own. He didn't want him involved. He stopped and he looked around. He pressed his hands on the wall. He pressed a hidden button and the wall opened. He went through the door. Any wounds that he might've gotten were healing. He could hear whisperings down the room. It was dark and he saw Richard. He was opening a coffin that was on the ground while whispering something.

As Kaname got closer he could hear what Richard was whispering.

"Oh God, Erich. Why would you do this? Why? Big brother," Richard whispered to himself. "You've ruined yourself."

Kaname crept closer. He saw the body more clearly. It reminded him of Rido. Erich's body was almost healed. His blond hair looked dull. His skin was pale and in some places raw and new. He noticed that Erich's right hand was covered by a glove. His left hand was growing more meat and skin. One finger was still a skeleton. He noticed Erich wore a necklace. It was gold. His eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing, yet he was still alive.

"Richard," Kaname said out loud.

Richard looked at him. He was surprised to see Kaname. "Kaname," he said, "What are you doing here?"

Kaname went to the coffin. "I'm surprised he didn't guard this place with soldiers."

"No, he did. He put up shields using wards that only someone with great power can unravel. An ancestor could have probably taken the wards down, but everyone knows that the ancestors have died. Well, you're an exception," Richard said smiling.

Kaname didn't smile. He didn't have the power to unravel the wards that had been put. He didn't even know of the existence of this room.

"Richard, we have to kill him now that he's weak," Kaname said.

Richard nodded. He looked sad.

"Erich, you won't suffer. I promise," Richard whispered softly.

Kaname looked at him astonished. Won't suffer?

"How can you say that when you know how much damage he's done? He caused Hyousuke's whole family to die! He caused only hardship to all those around him. Even his own daughters. I bet he did something to you too. He deserves to die in pain if its possible."

Richard looked at the ground hard. He closed his eyes painfully. "I know all that. I know what he's done. I know what he might do if he stays alive. I know all of that, but he's my brother. He's my blood sibling. My only family left in this world. I can't kill him even if I have to."

"I thought he was your cousin," Kaname said.

Richard opened his eyes and he shook his head. "No, we're brothers to the bitter end. I only want his happiness. We have lied to each other and others."

"Is Yasahiro also his brother?"

"No, Yasahiro is **my** half-brother. We share the same mother. But not the same father."

"Richard, it's okay if you don't want to stay here while I . . ."

Richard shook his head. "No, I asked Zero if I could be the one to kill him. I'll stay here."

"Future Zero?"

Richard looked up at Kaname. "You know him? You sound like you do."

Kaname smiled slightly. "I saw him in some visions I had. He seemed very wise than he is now. Well, we should get this finished."

Kaname looked around and he saw a piece of metal lying on the ground. He realized that it was a knife. He grabbed it carefully and he turned it. He saw scratches on the blade. He turned to Erich. He immediately drove the blade to Erich's heart.

* * *

><p>"Kaname! Don't do it! Don't do it! Don't . . . do it," Zero cried out loud. "Don't do it. Please don't."<p>

He went to his knees then. The vines were still tight around his arms. They wrapped around his arms and legs. He couldn't move. He closed his eyes. He wouldn't allow Kaname to sacrifice himself. He struggled even harder.

The vines strained against his body. He could free himself if he tried.

"Kaname!"

* * *

><p>Erich grabbed Kaname's hand. His eyes opened. They were a bright blue. So much brighter than his daughters. So much brighter than any color he had ever seen. He gasped.<p>

"Kuran," he said.

Kaname pressed the knife even further. Erich gasped. He tried to grab at the knife. He failed. He closed his eyes. His face had cracks that were beginning to form. He opened his eyes and he looked at Richard.

"Through the river, we shall go. A thread of gold so clear . . . and bright. So . . . fragile. So . . . weak," Erich gasped. He coughed hard.

Richard grabbed his brother's hand. "I know. I know. You'll be there. I promised, didn't I? I promised you wouldn't be alone when you died."

Erich closed his eyes. "No late. It's too late . . . to repent."

"It's never too late," Kaname said to him.

"It's too late. She's dead. I . . . killed her."

Erich gasped and he coughed blood. He closed his eyes then. His breathing slowed down.

The cracks became deeper. They ran down his neck and his hand. Kaname let go of the knife. He saw Richard grab on even more tightly at the dying hand.

"Goodbye," Richard said silently.

He let go of the hand. His hair was disheveled. His bright blue eyes paled in comparison to his older brother's eyes. Richard stood up and he looked at Erich silently. Erich cracked even more.

Kaname looked away. He closed his eyes and the vines that were around Zero loosened. He lessened his control on them. They fell to the floor. He opened his eyes.

Richard left saying that he couldn't watch anymore. Kaname was left all alone in the room. He sighed and he tried to think of something.

How was everything going to work out in the end? He was not convinced at all that things would go return to normal. At best, everything would achieve a sense of normalcy, but it would never go the way to how it was before.

Yuki.

His thoughts trailed to her. He knew from the beginning to whom she truly belonged and it wasn't him.

He closed his eyes. The whole vampire society was in a state of panic. He had killed Purebloods when he was controlled by Sachiko. Worst of all, he had killed Aido's father. How could he had done that? He opened his eyes. He would now have to focus on doing his best to make everything better.

Zero.

Sure, his relationship with him had gotten better, but . . . would it still continue in the right direction? He knew for sure that the future had changed in some aspects. He didn't know how it was now.

He also knew that this wasn't the end. Erich had been a strong opponent. This was way too easy if he thought about it. This ending was too easy.

He looked at the coffin to find pieces of crystals and sand. He ran a hand through them. So he really died. He didn't feel relieved or any hatred. He felt tired. Why was it that Purebloods were all manipulative? Maybe it was a trait given only to them.

Yuki seemed to be the only exception. She, of course, had lived her life as a human before. He had lived in a world with plotters and hatred. Purebloods had grown so twisted.

"So you killed him?" It was an unknown person who spoke. "What a pity."

He didn't turn around. He tried to discern if it was someone he knew.

"Oh well, I knew it would turn into something like this in the end. Don't turn around yet. I want to give you a surprise present," the voice said cheerily.

Kaname's right hand got pulled up. Kaname felt a shock go through him. Memories rushed at him. He felt to one knee.

"Susceptible, are you now? I have never attempted this with another Pureblood. So the effects might be a bit different. They might affect you quite differently. Erich, please stop hiding," the voice continued in a quick voice.

"Yes, of course." Erich's voice filtered the room.

Kaname felt his right hand burn. He saw black. His other knee fell to the ground.

"There, there, it's not so bad after a while," the voice said.

"Sachiko?"

The voice laughed. "No, not Sachiko. Someone entirely new."

**Hi! Sorry for not updating soon. I shall try to update sooner next time. I would really love reviews/comments. Thank you very much for them. Well, see you later! Stay healthy!**


	34. Broken

Chapter 34- Broken

Zero struggled to get loose. He wanted to kill Erich by his own hand. He yelled in frustration. He became quiet. He had to think. He had to think of a plan. He closed his eyes.

He suddenly felt the vines loosen their hold.

They fell onto the ground. He flexed his hands and he looked around. He couldn't feel where Erich was anymore. He had no idea where he was. He swore aloud.

* * *

><p>Izumi stood up from the chair she had been sitting on. She had done her job. She was finished. She closed her hand on the crystal necklace. She pushed the chair inside.<p>

"I'm done, Mai," she said into the air. "I'm leaving."

_Thank you, Izumi. Thank you so much. I know this wasn't easy. I know that you haven't forgiven me. _

Mai appeared before her. Izumi looked at her.

"So now you can appear at will?"

Mai merely looked at her.

_Izumi, my death means that I cannot live again. I can only die one time for me to gain unmeasurable powers. The only person who can revive me is you. _

"What happens if I don't?"

Mai looked at her without speaking.

"You know I won't leave you dead," Izumi said annoyed that Mai had guessed it.

Izumi sighed and she looked away from her.

"I won't serve a Pureblood," she said.

Mai nodded. "I know."

Izumi stared at her old friend. She remembered when they were children.

"Emiko," she said to her. She knew that was the name the she had gone by for some period of time.

"That's an old name," Mai said.

Izumi knew what it meant. She sat back down.

"You should go. You need to find your body."

Mai disappeared.

Izumi looked at the crystal necklace, She knew that she had just turned Mai into something like a Pureblood. Izumi hated her powers. They only caused harm. She stood up and she left the place. The guard that had been with her called out for her to stop.

She ignored him.

* * *

><p>Kaname gasped and he saw black. He tried to turn. He couldn't. Something wasn't allowing him. He couldn't speak either.<p>

"Sorry about this," she said.

"Who are you?" He asked, his mouth working again.

"It's not anything you should know now. You're free to go now."

The voice disappeared.

Kaname was left alone. He collapsed on the ground.

* * *

><p>Zero started to move to where he had seen Kaname run. He eventually found a door wide open. He saw Kaname weakly climbing up. He collapsed on the ground. He was bleeding from his mouth.<p>

Zero ran to him and he yelled out his name. He noticed something on his right hand. It was a red burned spiral. His eyes widened.

"Kaname," he said. "Hey, wake up!"

Kaname opened his eyes. He looked up at Zero.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Zero grabbed an arm and he pulled Kaname up to his feet. Zero half-carried him out of the room.

"Come on," Zero grunted.

They went out of the building. He saw Ruka and Yuki looking from the hill. Maria and Akatsuki were with them now. Maria was passed out. Sachiko was near Aido. She had ice handcuffs on. She was alone, separate from the group. Kaito and Machiko were together. Kaito was arguing with her. They saw Zero and Kaname come out. Yuki ran to them. She cried out Kaname's name.

"What happened?"

"He's going to be fine," he said. "Yuki, I'm really glad you're okay."

She looked at him. Her dark brown eyes stared into his purple eyes. "I'm glad you and Kaname are okay."

Zero smiled. Akatsuki grabbed Kaname's other arm and they brought him to the others. Zero felt relieved that everything was now over.

He remembered the spiral on Kaname's right hand.

* * *

><p>Hyousuke woke up. He didn't know what had happened. He saw a man with red hair sitting on the floor. He looked sad and he noticed him twitch awake.<p>

"You're awake," the man said. "That's good."

"What happened? Where am I?"

"Kaname killed Erich. It's finally over."

Erich?

"Who is Erich?"

The red-haired man laughed. "I can't believe you can joke like that."

The man then became sober. He looked at Hyousuke. "It's almost time for me to go back. The other Richard is making his way to here. I will tell him what happened and I will give him my memories. Maybe I'll only give him some of my memories. Either way, I already sent him a letter and a vial of my blood which he is supposed to drink afterwards. He will know what would had happened in the future. I can only hope that everything goes well. I only have few hours left here before I go back. The other Richard shall explain how things go. So I guess that this will be the last time you see someone from the future. Do you want to know something?"

Hyousuke stared at the man named Richard.

"Who am-"

"Richard, you better get to Zero," a girl said. She had blue eyes that paled in comparison to Richard's eyes.

Richard nodded. "Goodbye," he said.

Hyousuke stared as he left. His head hurt, a throbbing pain was spreading it seemed. He felt woozy. He closed his eyes.

"Hey, you okay?"

"I can't remember any-" he froze and he caught glimpses of some memories.

He saw a man with silver-colored hair speaking something that couldn't be heard.

He opened his eyes and he saw the girl now in front of him.

"Who are you?"

Her eyes widened. "You can't remember?"

He nodded.

She gently took his hand. She seemed to be fighting something inside her. She bit her lip and then the hesitation went away. She looked resolved in what she was going to say.

Her gaze became serious. "I'm your sister. My name is Adeline."

"Adeline," he repeated.

She nodded and she smiled.

"I lost you, but now I've found you. Come with me, let's go home."

"Home?"

"Yes, let's go home. There is nothing here that you know. Come with me," she said softly.

She helped him to his feet and he almost fell back. She led him out a door. He looked outside and he saw only trees. He could see light coming from between the trees.

She lead him away from the building. He stopped for a moment and he looked back. He couldn't remember anything. Not even his own name. He looked back to the building and he felt that someone was watching him.

But no one was there.

He hesitated in taking a step away from the building. He felt that something important had happened.

"To-" Adeline stopped herself as if catching herself from saying something important. "Hyousu-"

"Wait! What did you call me?" He said to her as he turned around to face her abruptly. He grabbed her by the shoulders which surprised her. "What was the first thing that you were going to say?"

She looked at him. "I was going to call you by the name our mother gave you. It was Toshihiro. But that's not your name anymore since you changed it."

"Toshihiro," he repeated. He closed his eyes. His hands gripped her shoulders tightly. "So my name is Toshihiro."

She grabbed his face and she looked at his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"So you're my sister," he said quietly. "What happened to our parents?"

She looked down and she took his hands from her shoulders.

"We only have each other now," she said. She looked at him with her blue eyes. "You wouldn't leave your only family right? Come on, we have to go."

He followed her. He looked back one last time. He felt regret and relief at the same time. He didn't know why he felt guilty yet happy to lose his memory. He felt that someone back, somewhere, in that building was waiting patiently for him.

His heart hurt.

He didn't know why he wanted to run back to the building.

He felt his sister tug his shirt.

"Let's go," she said.

He looked at the building and then at her.

**Sorry for updating so late. I'll try to update sooner. I would really appreciate comments/reviews of this chapter. Thank you very much for those. Please forgive any spelling errors since I think I might've missed some. I will probably talk about this chapter at my blog or profile page. I really do need to get working on publishing the next chapter, but I've been busy. I'll publish as soon as I can! See you later and stay healthy!**


	35. Decision

Chapter 35- Decision

Zero saw Richard come to him. He was dirty, but he was smiling.

"Zero, I've come to say goodbye."

Zero nodded.

Richard looked up at the sky. "You shall make your own future. The future, remember, is not set in place."

"Why are you saying this?"

"Because I won't be here to tell you how it would have gone. My future is now gone because we changed it. I will disappear, but my present self won't. He will have my memories. Zero, don't give up and don't give in to evil. Be your own person. Make your own future. That's all I want to say before I go. It's almost time."

Zero looked at him. "Richard, I hope you will be my ally in the future."

Richard smiled. "I will. Zero said the same that time too. Except he had a baby incoming and I had just appeared because I wanted to see Mai's fourth born child. She had named him after me with the approval of her husband. He was a very nice little boy. Bright eyes."

Richard sighed. He continued, busy reminiscing the past, "I remember how she reacted when she saw me. She was happy and she showed me her child. I remember when I met you too. You had a sword that Aido had made for you and you told me that 'if you believe in something it will come true'. So I hope that you will have a good future like the one the future other you had."

Zero nodded. He knew that the future had changed and now it was up to them to build a new future. He watched Richard leave his side and he saw him say goodbye to the others.

* * *

><p>Adeline watched her brother. He was staring at the building with an odd look on his face. She was irritated for a second. She wanted to leave. She could tell that he was trying to decide something. She wanted to leave, but she didn't want to force him.<p>

She stared at him. Waiting for his decision.

* * *

><p>Zero looked back at the building. He felt something change in the air. It was stiffening. It made it hard to breathe for a moment.<p>

He looked at the building behind him. He took one step forward and that was when he sensed it. He ran back in and he went into the same room where Emiko, Mai, had died.

She was there lying on the ground. Her short hair was long, it covered her body. She was naked. Her eyes were closed.

"Emiko," he said. His purple eyes were wide with surprised.

He stepped backwards and he ran back outside.

He went to go get a blanket which Ruka kindly offered to him. He went back inside and he gently covered her.

"Emi-I mean Mai, wake up," he said.

She opened her eyes then. Her eyes were moist. She blinked a couple of times. She rubbed her eyes. That didn't stop the warm water that quietly went down. She sat up carefully. She wrapped the blanket around her.

She was crying.

"Zero-Sama," she said after a moment. "Why am I crying?"

He looked at her unable to do anything to stop her crying.

"Why am I crying like this?" She asked again.

Her face scrunched up. She sniffled and her chest heaved painfully.

She was sobbing now and Zero didn't do anything to stop her. He just sat on the ground and he looked away.

He didn't know what to do.

He only knew her as a strong person. It was frustrating that he couldn't stop the tears of the person who had saved him.

He could sense that something was different with her, but he didn't know what it was. Something about her aura.

He looked at her after a few minutes and he asked her permission to carry her out. She didn't object. She was too busy crying. He carried her gently. The blanket covered her whole body. He brought her outside. He walked toward the others and he stopped when he saw something.

He saw a person walking away. He could see that person's back and he didn't know why it looked so familiar.

He called out to that person. He handed Mai to Aido who carried her over to where Kaname was passed out. He started running.

"Hey!"

The person didn't look back.

Zero noticed that he was holding the hand of a girl with blonde curly hair. He had brown hair and he noticed that he had a scar on his throat.

"Hey! Stop! Adeline, Hyous-"

They disappeared.

He slowed to a stop. He stared at where they had been.

He heard footsteps behind him and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Zero, we have to get Kaname someplace else," Yuki said to him.

Zero looked at her and he slowly nodded.

Yuki went to Kaname.

Zero saw someone making his way to them. He had long bright red colored hair and bright blue eyes. He smiled when he saw Zero.

"Good day, my name is Richard. From the present. The other Richard had visited my home from arabia. I wasn't going to come, but I needed to see who this Zero was."

Zero shook his hand. "Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Zero Kiryu. I'm very glad you're here."

He was having trouble staying focused on talking with Richard. He wanted to stop that person. He was sure that it was him. Richard smiled. He looked at where the other people were. He saw Mai and his eyes widened.

"Mai," he said.

His mouth opened surprised. "Why is she here? What happened? The other Richard said very little about what was happening."

"She just got revived, I don't know how. But, she follows my commands. Though, I wonder if that is going to change or not."

Richard looked at him. "She is very loyal to those she considers worthy of her service. I never knew she was still alive even after I left."

Zero looked at her. "Why did you leave?"

Why did you choose to leave the person you love?

He was sure now that the person he had seen was Hyousuke.

Richard looked at him with his bright blue eyes and he said, "I left because I thought I wasn't good enough for her. And I knew that she belonged with someone else that was not me. I knew the moment Hyousuke came through the door that he was going to be the one for her. She would always talk about him. I also left because I would only do harm to her future."

The future.

Zero still didn't know what he was going to do. He looked over at Yuki. Was he going to harm her future? Was he right for her? Was Kaname the one for her? Should he leave her? He couldn't do that even if he wanted that. He couldn't stop loving her.

He still didn't know what that mark on Kaname meant. He was sure that it was Erich's mark which meant that he was probably still alive. Except he had sensed that Erich had died. He didn't understand what had gone on, but he knew that he was going to have to do something about Kaname.

"Kiryu, may I ask something?"

"You can ask anything," he said.

"Do you know where Hyousuke is? I haven't seen him here. I was told that he was here," Richard said.

"I don't know," Zero said.

He remembered the brown hair and the scar on his throat. He was sure that it was Hyousuke.

"He left," he whispered barely audible. It was like he never said it.

He looked at everyone. And then he looked at the forest.

"Zero," someone said weakly.

It was Maria. She had opened her eyes. She looked weak and she was too pale.

He went to her. "Yes," he said.

"Where's Aido?"

"Aido!"

Aido had been busy talking to his cousin. He looked over at where Zero was and he ran to Maria. He smiled in relief.

"You're awake again. Are you okay? Do you need something?"

Zero went away from them to give them privacy. He saw Yuki with Kaname's head on her lap. He saw Mai leaning on the tree. Her head touched the tree trunk. She was busy looking at the tree with a blurred vision. Richard was walking toward her with an odd hesitation and fear. He didn't have anything here. He looked at the forest again.

He remembered Hyousuke. He had left everything without looking back.

Zero took a step forward. He had nobody holding him back. Nobody noticed him. He took another step forward. He flinched and he took a step back. Even if he wasn't needed, he needed to stay. He couldn't leave. He looked over at everyone. Yuki was running her fingers to her brother's hair. Her expression was full of love. Zero saw Aido tending to Maria. Ruka was talking to Akatsuki. Richard was standing protectively over Mai. He didn't touch her. He only silently stayed to give comfort.

"Zero," someone said.

Zero looked over and he saw Kaito. He looked like an outsider among the others. He went to Zero.

"I need you to come with me. Come back to the Hunter Society. We need you." It was like Kaito could sense that he was struggling with something.

They were friends for a long time so he would know if something had happened.

"Yes, of course," he responded. "I'll go back with you."

Zero yelled for the others to get ready to leave.

**I really apologize! I am so sorry for updating so slowly! I am really sorry. Sorry for updating too slowly. I was busy with homework and tests. I was mentally fried. But now, it's summer so I will update frequently if I can. Sorry a lot. I will definitely update sooner. Oh, I have a poll and I would really like it if you guys could vote on the question. Thank you a lot. Well, I will probably do want I want but I would really like to know your opinions. Well, this story certainly took a dark edge. Ha ha, really sorry about that. I hope I didn't confuse you guys with the two Richards that appear in the story. The Richard in the beginning is the Richard that was from the future that came to help present Zero. The Richard that appears later in this chapter is the one that was in hiding(?). If you still have any questions, just ask me and I will answer. Oh, I would really appreciate reviews and comments. See you later and stay healthy!**


	36. Consequences

Chapter 36- Consequences

They returned back to the mansion. The place where Zero had stayed when he had been the boy "Seiji". Zero was greeted by the other members. They all had managed to get back after they had been teleported. He saw some old faces. He saw no person that looked like Adeline amongst the others. He looked behind him and he saw Kaito and Akatsuki carrying Kaname's limp body. Maria was carefully carried inside by Aido. She was really pale and sickly. Yuki looked around curiosity on her face. She stuck close to Akatsuki and her brother.

The household servants bowed to Zero and touched him. They were making sure he was okay. He smiled at them.

"I'm fine," he kept repeating. "But help these people to get settled in, please."

They followed his orders. Richard came inside them. He carried Mai who had cried herself to sleep.

Zero still didn't know the meaning behind her tears.

Richard looked around. He looked as if he was trying to find someone.

A guard stumbled into Zero accidentally. He began to stutter.

"H-h-hello, s-s-s-sir. I-I-I p-p-protected the m-m-mansion for you w-w-while you were gone." The young guard said. He looked younger than Zero and still had baby face. He was shorter than Zero. He kept looking down at the floor. His face was red and he was sweating. He bit his lip.

"Hello," Zero said surprised. "I never saw you here before."

"E-E-Emiko brought me here. My family had been killed a few days ago. I kept out of sight."

Zero looked behind him when he heard an exclamation of surprise. He saw Richard's look of shock.

* * *

><p>Richard stepped forward. He was surprised. He got Kaito to carry Mai. Akatsuki put Kaname down on the chair. Kaname's head fell to his shoulder. His face was pale.<p>

"Yasahiro! Brother, you're okay."

The young guard looked at Richard. "Brother!"

Yasahiro stumbled into his arms. The young boy started crying.

"They killed Mother. I couldn't do anything. You had left to find the medicine for her and I couldn't protect her. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Richard hugged his brother. "It's okay. It's fine. I'm just glad you were safe. Look at me," he said.

He grabbed his younger brother's face. He could see his brother's amber eyes and the black hair that fell in front of his eyes.

"You're safe and that is all that matters."

* * *

><p>Kaname was brought upstairs. He was put on the bed and the staff changed his clothes to sleeping clothes. He was very pale. His wounds were all healed. He wasn't awake. After they changed his clothes, Yuki was allowed inside. She sat near his bedside and she refused to leave.<p>

Kaname twitched in his sleep. His right hand was covered tightly with cloth. It had strange markings. The cloth was covered with swirling lines that seemed to be moving. They contracted and disappeared.

"Brother," she muttered.

She wanted him awake. She wanted to hear him speak. He was no longer controlled by Sachiko. She wanted everything to be normal. She missed his smile. She looked around the room. She felt at ease at the mansion. Everyone had greeted her nicely. But she could sense that they did not trust her. They all talked to Zero like he was the joy in their life. They all talked about a small boy. They all seemed worried about Mai, the woman previously called Emiko.

She looked down at her hands. She saw the fingers encrusted with blood. She stood up and then sat back down. She didn't want to leave Kaname.

"Toshihiro," Kaname whispered with his eyes still closed.

He turned slightly. "Stop. Zero. Kill."

"Brother?"

She touched his shoulder.

He woke up with a start. He ended up making her jump backwards. He stared at the room wide-eyed.

"Where am I?"

"Kaname, you're at the mansion."

"Where am I?" Kaname looked crazed. He looked around the room with twitchy eyes. "Where am I?"

* * *

><p>Stop talking. Get out of my head. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking. Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Stop talking! Get out of my head!<p>

Get out of my head! Get out of my head!

Get out.

Please get out.

I'm going to go mad.

* * *

><p>Zero ended up going outside. He felt sick. He had asked the maids to cover the mark on Kaname's hand. He had put a spell on it to contain whatever was inside of Kaname. He still wasn't sure it was Erich. He hoped it wasn't.<p>

That would mean the future would be the same. That the future Zero had not changed the past at all.

That would mean that his future son Seiji would end up dying and with that humanity's chance to survive.

He could just see it. He could see everybody dying. He didn't want that.

He was going to have to decide what to do.

Would he execute Kaname? Would he put him in a prison? Would he just leave to stop all of this.

There were too many consequences. Too many choices.

Only one life. One decision that would change everything.

He didn't want to decide.

* * *

><p>Maria drank the water Aido gave her. She closed her eyes. She was falling. She was still afraid. She felt herself sink into her bed. She was still weak. Too weak. She felt her consciousness disappear.<p>

_She was a barn owl. She flew over the mansion. She saw Zero looking terribly sad. He walked a bit away from the house and then he came back. He stopped. He looked conflicted. He bit his lip and he ran a hand through his silver locks. He sat on the ground, his head was down. _

_She watched silently, unable to do anything. She was too weak to help. She wanted to help Ichiru's brother. She wanted to help Zero. _

_She flew down onto the ground and she hopped closer. She could see his tears and his anguish. He was in pain. _

_She chirped and she bit a piece of his hair. He noticed her and he wiped his tears. _

_He stroked the feathers on her head. _

_"We're too weak. I can't do anything without it having consequences. There are too many consequences. If I let Kaname free, my future son dies. If I kill him, Yuki will hate me. If I imprison him, he will not find happiness. If I leave, I will be a coward and I will not be happy. I'm too weak. I don't know what to do."_

_She looked at him. She bit his finger with her beak. He yelped in pain. _

_"Ouch!"_

_She hopped a little bit away from him. She stared at him. She wanted to tell him that "You are not weak. You're the strongest person that I know. You overcame many hardships. Your brother would never think that you were too weak. You will make a wise decision and if there are consequences then deal with them." _

_She stared at him strongly and when she saw him nod, she flew into the sky._

* * *

><p>I will make the right decision. I will deal with the consequences, Zero thought as he saw the bird fly away.<p>

He was going to have to decide Kaname's faith.

He looked down at his hands.

"I have to decide now."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, it's me. I am so sorry for the long wait. I was quite busy, really busy. Ah, I really do apologize. But now, I'm back. Yay! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update more now. Thank you for reading. Ah, it's been so long. T.T I apologize dear readers. Anyways, I done with all the mess in my life and so I now have time to write. To tell you the truth, I had writers block and some problems in my life that needed attention. But I am back and I am going to finish this story hopefully. Well, I suppose many of you have forgotten me and what happened in this story. So I apologize. Ha ha, I'm saying sorry a lot. Either way, I would love comments and reviews. Thank you so much! See you later and stay healthy!**


	37. A New Pureblood

Chapter 37- A New Pureblood

Mai, Emiko, Rui all those names she used in her life. She was now on a bed. She had clothes on. Her hair was still long. She touched her hair. She felt her eyes and they were puffy. She had cried without stop. She felt ashamed. She sat up on her bed. She was alone.

She remembered her revivement. She had gasped for air. She had gulped the air hungrily. She had felt pain and amazement. She knew that she was different. Richard had been wrong about what her death meant. She had come back something different.

She closed her eyes. She knew why she had cried. She knew why.

Hyousuke.

She wanted to see him. After she had acknowledged her feelings, he left her. Left her without looking back. She willed him to stay. She wanted him to stay. He had stared at her.

But in the end, he left. He left her.

She felt the tears again. She couldn't cry. She felt so much pain in her chest. She closed her eyes painfully.

The windows cracked and broke. She looked up surprised. She heard the door open.

"Mai! Are you okay?" It was Richard.

He looked at her with worry. She felt a tear slide down. She bit her lip and she wiped it away. She touched her hair.

"Richard-Sama, I want to cut my hair," she said.

Richard nodded. He went off and he came back with scissors.

She cut it back to the length she was comfortable with. Above her shoulders.

"Richard, you know what happened to me," she said quietly.

Richard sat down on the chair next to her bed. He nodded. He sighed and he ran a hand through his bright red hair.

"You became someone like me. I suppose that was what gaining unbelievable powers meant."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, Mai. Are you okay?"

Mai nodded. She closed her eyes. What was she going to do? She was powerful. More powerful than Richard or Kaname. She opened her eyes and she saw Zero at the doorway.

"Mai, are you okay now? I made sure you were comfortable," Zero said nervous.

Mai looked down. "I am fine. There is no need to worry about me, Zero-Sama. I am only a bit sad. That will pass. I suppose there is much to do, isn't there? I shall get changed so I can be of service to you. If you don't mind Richard-Sama and Zero-Sama, I suppose you would want to exit the room so you won't see me change."

Zero nodded and he exited the room. Richard stood up.

"Mai, you don't have to be strong right now."

She looked at him. "I have to be strong. Zero-Sama needs me. Besides, I can't cry all day since that won't bring him back. I have to move on."

Richard looked pained, almost like he wanted to say something. He shook his head.

"I shall leave so you can change. I will see you outside."

She nodded. He closed the door and she was alone again.

* * *

><p>Richard closed the door. He sighed. He walked down the hallway. He was going to have to see his young brother. Yasahiro. He had missed his brother. He would not have thought that when he had gone travelling for the medicine their mother would have been killed.<p>

But who had killed her?

He did not know. He was glad that Yasahiro had been brought to this place. It was a warm place. He did not know whether he should trust Zero.

I probably should since it's probably for the best. I should give him a chance. Yasahiro certainly thinks that Zero is trustworthy.

Richard sighed again.

Mai.

It hurt him to think of her. She had grown more beautiful than the last time he had seen her. He knew he should bury those feeling he had of her.

I can't love her, he thought. Not anymore.

He wondered if that was what Hyousuke thought. He knew now that he had left. Was that a factor in his decision? Was that why he left?

He was going to have to knock some sense into him.

His thoughts strayed to the Pureblood named Kaname. He had put the containment spell on his right hand. Purebloods' fates really are twisted, he thought. So twisted.

He almost cried out in surprise when he saw Aido standing outside a doorway. He was surprised that he had not noticed him. He noticed Aido looking tired. His blue eyes, not bright as Kurosawa eyes, were wet with tears.

"Did something happen?"

Aido looked up and he noticed Richard. "Nothing happened."

Richard took a step forward. "Did something happen to the girl Maria?"

Aido looked away.

Richard opened the door. He saw Maria quietly sleeping. He came inside. He sat on the chair near her bed. He reached over and he touched her pale cheek.

He looked over to see Aido stepping inside the room.

"Aido, she's fine. She's not dead," Richard said.

"What?" Aido said surprised. He ran to the bed. He touched Maria's face delicately.

"But I thought-Few minutes ago, she-Thank God, Maria you're okay. You're okay. I won't ever lose you again."

Richard stood up. He thought she was dead? Richard looked over at Maria.

"She must have struggled to be alive," he whispered.

She was a fighter.

He went out of the room. He remembered meeting the other Richard. His future self. It had been so weird. Seeing his own face in front of him. The other Richard had offered his memories. Richard had accepted them. He had kept them safe with a spell. He did not want to open them yet for fear that he would go mad.

He didn't want to see the future that **HE** had lived yet.

He was sure that none of them wanted to think about the future.

* * *

><p>Mai got downstairs. She wondered whether she should use her old name "Emiko". She had used many names in her life. Her true original name being Mai. She knew she was going to have to change her name soon. She wondered what other name she should use. She saw Zero-Sama waiting for her. He looked worried. She remembered when she first saw him. He had been almost dead from that fight with Kaname Kuran.<p>

"Zero-Sama," she said.

He smiled at her. "Hello, Mai. I'm sorry, it's a bit weird using that new name."

She smiled. "Yes, it is always strange at first. It is strange for me too. I haven't used this name for a long time."

Zero looked away then and without thinking he reverted to her old name that he had used ever since the beginning. "Emiko, I am thinking about something and I need your advice."

She stared at him with her black eyes. She knew it have to do something about Kaname.

"What is it?"

"Suppose you had to choose between happiness and duty. What would you choose? If you choose happiness, everyone will get hurt. If you choose duty, only you will get hurt." Zero looked at her. It occurred to her that he was still a child in a way. He had never lived all the years she had. He looked so lonely and even afraid. Yes, even though he had experienced a lot. He was still a child.

She looked into his eyes which were a soft violet.

"What I am going to say, it will probably be what you don't want to hear." She paused. She looked straight into his eyes. "I would choose duty. I would not want the people I care about to die or get hurt."

Zero nodded. He smiled at her, sad and pained. "Thank you Emiko, Mai, and Ruri. Thank you for everything."

She nodded. She watched him leave to go upstairs. She watched him disappear as he went up. She knew in her heart this was the last time she would see Zero Kiryu, the vampire hunter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sup, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. I keep saying its gonna finish. ;A; thats not happening. why kaname? Why ZERO! JUST let me finish this story! Ahhhh, my characters just keep doing random crap. ah, what are you doing Hyousuke? Go back to EMIKO! (LOL, she has so many names. I hope you guys got them all straight.**_

_** Emiko- her name that Zero knows- this name was used ever since the first chapter.**_

_** Rui- her childhood name that she used when she was Richard's servant and lived with Hyousuke. **_

_**Mai- her original original real real name. this was the name she used before she served Richard and was besties with that chick with the crystal girl who brought Emiko back to life. LOL, I hope this helped you guys)**_

_** LOL, thank you all for being patient with my super confusing story. Any questions just ask. I get that my story is confusing. I SO GET IT! T.T I get confused half the time. But oh well, either way, everyone stay healthy!**_

_**ha ha, I used LOL so many times. XD**_


End file.
